The Descendants of Sheldon and Leonard
by Dts17
Summary: This story centers around the lives of Sheldon and Leonard's teenage daughters who are best friends with each other just like their fathers. But when some crazy things happen and the girls are kidnapped by a mad scientist that is trying to steal research files from CalTech will they outsmart him and escape? Big Bang Theory is not mine but Matteron and Nova are.
1. Chapter 1

The Descendants of Sheldon and Leonard

Chapter 1

Friday April 3, 2011 9:30 pm:

Sweating and in pain Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper and Penny Hofstadter found themselves in the labor and delivery room at the hospital with their husbands Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper by their sides. The two women were about to give birth as the contractions were getting stronger. Howard Wolowitz and his wife Bernadette were there as well as Raj, his girlfriend Emily and Stuart.

" 1,2,3! Push!"

Screams filled the air as Penny and Amy began to push.

" I'm going to kill you for doing this to me Leonard!", Penny screamed.

" Penny shut up!", Amy screamed.

" You're doing great! Keep pushing!"

" Good Lord woman! Quit your d**n screaming!", Sheldon said.

" Would you shut it over there Mr. Whackadoodle?! You're not helping the cause!", Penny screamed.

" Well you're not helping the cause by screaming at me Penny!", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon!", Leonard shouted.

" Uh Sheldon you are so going to be the death of me!", Amy screamed.

" One more big push! Come on!"

The two women gave one final push letting out ear-splitting screams that filled the room but then they were replaced by the sound of two babies crying.

" It's a girl!", the two nurses exclaimed, throwing their hands in the air in celebration. Once the two baby girls were dried off they were given back to their respective parents.

" Hi sweetie!", Penny cooed.

" I can't believe we're parents! I love you Penny!", Leonard said as kissed his wife.

" Look what we created together Sheldon!", Amy said as she smiled at Sheldon.

" I know and I couldn't be happier! I love you Amy!", Sheldon said as he kissed her.

" Does this little girl have a name?", the nurse asked Penny.

" Might I suggest the name Nova. It symbolizes the birth of a star.", Raj said.

" It's perfect Raj!", Penny said as happy tears formed in her eyes.

" Hey Sheldon what's your daughter's name?", Leonard asked.

" Matteron.", Sheldon said as he looked down at his daughter with a smile on his face.

" I love it.", Amy said.

" I love you.", Sheldon said as he kissed his wife again.

" Congratulations you guys.", Stuart said.

" Thanks Stuart.", Sheldon and Leonard said.

Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper and Nova Tina Hofstadter were born Saturday April 4, 2011 2:45 am. Since day one the girls have been raised in the same apartment building across the hall from each other in 4B and 4A. But one day 2 weeks after their 16th birthday Amy and Sheldon started talking about plans to move to Texas to be closer to Sheldon's family. When they told their daughter about this Matteron became very upset.

" Texas?! Are you kidding me?!", Matteron shouted.

" Your dad wants to be closer to his family Matteron.", Amy said.

" I can't believe you want to separate me and Nova after we have been growing up together for years! How can you do this to me?! You know what mom I'm giving you and dad an ultimatum, we either stay in Pasadena or I will no longer be in the picture! I hate you!", Matteron shouted.

" Don't you dare say things like that Matteron!", Sheldon shouted.

" I don't want to hear it dad! Come hell and high water there's nothing you can say or do that will ever make me leave Nova behind! She's my best friend!", Matteron shouted as she stormed out into the hallway slamming the door behind her. She repeatedly hit her fist against the wall as she started to cry. Her long brunnette hair fell in front of her face. It was at this time that Nova came out of her apartment across the hall and said, " Matteron are you ok?"

" No Nova I'm upset!", Matteron cried as she stared at her best friend. Nova's long ombre blonde and black curly hair hung down over her shoulders.

" You want to tell me about it?", Nova said.

" My mom and dad want us to move to Texas!", Matteron cried.

" What?! They can't do that!", Nova shockingly said.

" I know that's why I gave them an ultimatum! I said we either stay in Pasadena or I won't be in the picture anymore!", Matteron cried. Nova immediately knew what her best friend meant by that.

" No dude don't do that!", Nova said.

" What choice do I have Nova?! I don't want to live in this world without you in my life!", Matteron cried.

" I got a better idea.", Nova whispered.

" What is it?", Matteron whispered.

" You and I run away.", Nova whispered.

" Run away? As in run away from home?", Matteron whispered. Nova nodded her head.

" But where would we go?", Matteron whispered.

" I don't know. Where ever I decide we go.", Nova whispered.

" I don't know. It seems so wrong.", Matteron whispered.

" But...?", Nova whispered.

" But it feels so right.", Matteron whispered as she smiled at her best friend. The two girls grabbed each other's hands with smiles on their faces.

" Tonight when our parents go to sleep, we're out of here Matteron.", Nova whispered. Matteron nodded her head in agreement. Later that evening just as planned the girls wrote goodbye notes to their parents, grabbed a few sentimental things and met up with each other in the hallway outside of their apartments.

" You ready Matteron?", Nova whispered.

" Yeah. Let's do this before I regret this.", Matteron whispered.

" Well this is it Matteron. We say goodbye to our homes.", Nova whispered.

" Yep. Wait a minute how are we going to get out of here?", Matteron whispered.

" Duh we're going to take my car.", Nova whispered.

" Of course! I am so stupid!", Matteron whispered.

" No you're not! You're a genius like your dad! Now come on let's go!", Nova whispered as the girls grabbed their things and walked down the stairs. They walked out of the building toward Nova's car, got in and drove away. As Nova was driving through the dark streets of Pasadena she played the song Burning in the skies by Linkin Park on the stereo. But as they were leaving the city Matteron suddenly began to get emotional again.

" Matteron are you ok?", Nova asked.

" No!", Matteron cried.

" Is this about your mom and dad?", Nova asked.

" No this has nothing to do with my mom and dad Nova!", Matteron cried.

" Then what is it?", Nova asked. Then she noticed something on her best friend's arm but couldn't really see it in the dark so she turned on the light and was shocked to see that Matteron's arm was covered in scars all the way to the palm of her hand. Nova could see it on the other arm as well.

" Dude have you been deliberately hurting yourself?!", Nova worriedly asked. Matteron nodded her head as she continued to cry.

" Why would you do that?!", Nova worriedly asked.

" Because I'm sick of everything Nova! I hate my life!", Matteron cried.

" Where's this coming from Matteron?!", Nova worriedly asked.

" It's everyone at school! Nobody likes me! And this one kid told me that I would never be as smart as my dad!", Matteron cried.

" That's ridiculous! Who is this kid to tell you that you're not as smart as your dad?! You're the smartest girl I know!", Nova shouted.

" So are you Nova! Your dad's a physicist too!", Matteron cried.

" How long have you been doing this to yourself Matteron?!", Nova worriedly asked.

" Since the day we started school!", Matteron cried. Nova was completely shocked that her best friend in the entire world was doing this.

" Matteron this is scary! Do your parents know about this?!", Nova worriedly asked.

" They never found out Nova!", Matteron cried.

" You need to tell them what's bothering you.", Nova said.

" I can't!", Matteron cried.

" Why not?", Nova asked.

" Because I'm worried that they won't listen to me!", Matteron cried.

" Dude they're your parents! They love you!", Nova said.

" Sometimes I feel like they don't!", Matteron cried.

" Why would you even think that you whackadoodle?!", Nova asked.

" I don't want to talk about this!", Matteron cried. Nova pulled her car over to the side of the road and put it in park.

" Come here.", Nova said as the girls got out of the car.

" Now I know you don't really like this but...", Nova said as she wrapped her arms around Matteron. Matteron slowly wrapped her arms around Nova and cried, " It's ok! I can tolerate it! You are my bestest friend in the whole world Nova Hofstadter!"

" You too Matteron Fowler-Cooper.", Nova said. The girls got back in the car and continued on their way. As they continued their journey Nova said, " Hey I got something that will cheer you up."

" What is it?", Matteron asked. Nova turned on the song True Colors by Cyndi Lauper and began singing the words. Surprisingly Nova's singing voice was very beautiful. Meanwhile in Pasadena the next day Penny, Leonard, Sheldon, and Amy woke up to find their daughters missing.

" Matteron!", Sheldon and Amy shouted.

" Nova!", Penny and Leonard shouted. Raj, Howard, Bernadette, Emily and Stuart joined in the search as well but after hours of searching the city of Pasadena, Amy and Penny were beginning to think they would never see their daughters again.

" This is hopeless! We're never going to find them!", Amy cried as Sheldon held her hand. Penny just stood there crying into Leonard's shoulder as Leonard embraced her.

" Ok, I'm sorry you guys but this is complete b***s***!", Howard shouted.

" Howie!", Bernadette shouted.

" Look I'm sorry Bernie but I'm not going to stand here watching our friends give up on finding their missing daughters!", Howard shouted.

" Dude, Howard there is no trace of them whatsoever!", Raj shouted.

" Rajesh that's enough!", Emily shouted.

" You guys can we please stop yelling at each other?!", Stuart asked.

" You're not helping the cause Stuart!", Howard shouted.

" Howie that's enough!", Bernadette shouted.

" You guys knock it off! Fighting with each other is not going to help us find Matteron and Nova!", Leonard shouted.

" If I could just say something.", Sheldon said.

" Not now Sheldon!", Leonard irritatedly said. Then he sighed and said, " Let's just go to the police." The gang soon realized that was the only option they had left so they headed to the Pasadena Police Department.

" Can I help you?", the police chief asked.

" Yes sir we have two missing teenage girls.", Leonard said as Sheldon stood right next him.

" What's your name sir?", the chief asked.

" Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.", Leonard said.

" And who are these two missing girls?", the chief asked.

" My daughter and his daughter.", Leonard said as he gestured toward Sheldon.

" Who are you sir?", the chief asked.

" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Sheldon said.

" How old are they?", the chief asked.

" They're 16 years old.", Leonard said.

" What are their names?", the chief asked.

" Nova Tina Hofstadter.", Leonard said.

" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper.", Sheldon said.

" Can you give me a detailed description of what they look like?Obviously they are both caucasion right?", the chief said.

" Yes.", Sheldon and Leonard said simultaneously.

" Hair color?", the chief asked.

" Nova has long ombre blonde and black curly hair.", Leonard said.

" Matteron has long straight brunnette hair.", Sheldon said.

" Eye color?", the chief asked.

" Brown eyes.", Leonard said.

" Blue eyes.", Sheldon said.

" Any other features? Glasses?", the chief asked.

" Yes.", Sheldon and Leonard said.

" You're the fathers of these two girls?", the chief asked.

" Yes.", Sheldon and Leonard.

" Here is the most recent picture of them together.", Leonard said as he showed the police chief the picture of the two girls that was taken with his cell phone. The police chief looked at it before handing it back to Leonard and said, " Well I'll tell you what Dr. Hofstadter and Dr. Cooper we will do everything we can to find your daughters."

" Thank you sir.", Leonard said.

" Just one question. What is it that you two do?", the chief asked.

" Well I am an experimental physicist and Sheldon is a theoretical physicist. We work at CalTech University.", Leonard said.

" My wife Amy is a neurobiologist there as well.", Sheldon said.

" Is she Matteron's mother?", the chief asked.

" Indeed she is.", Sheldon said.

" And my wife Penny is Nova's mother.", Leonard said.

" Well as I said we will do everything we can to find them."

" That is very much appreciated. Thank you.", Sheldon said. The next day while the police were searching for the two girls Sheldon was in his office at CalTech trying to focus on his work but Barry Kripke walked in and snidely said, " Cwooper evwer thought thdat maybe ywour dauwghter rwan away because maybe she cwouldn't stand to havwe ywou as a father?" Sheldon put down the dry erase marker and turned around to face Kripke.

" For your information Kripke your assumptions are completely false and irrelavant to the situation! Also I don't appreciate you talking about my daughter like that!", Sheldon frustratingly said.

" Whatevwer Cwooper.", Kripke said as he walked out of Sheldon's office. Sheldon turned back to his whiteboard and picked the marker back up. As he worked on his calculations his mind drifted to the thought of what his daughter said before she ran away.

' I hate you!'

Those three words swarmed his head like vicious hornets as if they were trying to sting him in his soul. He just couldn't imagine that his precious little girl had said something like that. Because of this Sheldon could not think straight as he was trying really hard to concentrate on his work. His thoughts turned to his wife Amy who he thought was probably having just as a hardship about it as he was. Sheldon suddenly stopped writing and placed the cap back on the marker before putting down again.

" This is preposterous!", Sheldon frustratingly said to himself as he turned his attention to the picture of his daughter sitting on his desk. Even in the picture she still looked just as precious. Sheldon sighed and said, "Matteron please come home." As he sat at his desk staring at the picture he felt a tear sliding down his face. Sheldon missed his daughter very much even though she had only been missing for a day. At this point he couldn't focus on anything else but his precious daughter. All he wanted was for his little Matteron to come home. To make matters worse in Amy's lab, Amy was having a rough time as well. She had to stop doing what she was doing multiple times because she just couldn't concentrate. Tears repeatedly hit the table as she stood there crying. She really missed her daughter and all she wanted was for her to come home.

Meanwhile 10 miles away in the city of Los Angeles, the girls were driving through the woods when they came across an abandoned cabin. Nova parked her car and said, " Check out this cabin Matteron."

" Wow this is cool. Hey where are we Nova?", Matteron said.

" I think we're in Los Angeles.", Nova said.

" Wow we're at least 10 miles from Pasadena.", Matteron said.

" Should we go inside the cabin and check it out?", Nova asked.

" Oh what the heck. Sure Nova.", Matteron said as the girls got out of the car. They opened the door to the cabin and found everything covered in dust.

" Oh-kay it's not too bad in here. It just needs cleaning.", Nova said.

" And a whole lot of this!", Matteron said as she pulled out a big can of Lysol spray.

" Sure knock yourself out you whackadoodle!", Nova said as she laughed. As the girls cleaned the cabin music from Matteron's ipod filled the air. The song playing was Starlite Karaoke's Glamorous. The girls danced around the cabin to the beat of the music as they cleaned it. When Matteron wasn't totally satisfied with what she was doing she began spinning around spraying the Lysol everywhere. When Nova saw this she laughed and said, " Ok Matty I think you're getting a little too carried away with the Lysol!"

" Nova when it comes to contagious pathogens I never get carried away with anything.", Matteron said. 3 and a half months later when the girls were sitting at the table talking to each other they were suddenly interrupted by sirens coming from outside the cabin.

" What the hell is that?!", Nova confusely said.

" I don't know let's go check it out.", Matteron said as the girls walked over to the window and looked outside. What they saw was at least 5 cars with red and blue flashing lights and words that said Pasadena Police.

" Dude it's the Pasadena Police!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Of course it is Matteron!", Nova exclaimed. Before they even knew it two police officers entered the cabin with their guns drawn and one officer shouted, " Freeze! Pasadena Police!" The girls screamed as they threw their hands in the air.

" Are you Matteron Fowler-Cooper and Nova Hofstadter?", the officer asked.

" Yes.", Matteron and Nova said simultaneously. The officer touches his shoulder radio and says, " We have just received confirmation that the two missing girls in question have been found. Go ahead and notify their parents that they're ok." The response back was, " Ten four."

" Let's get you home girls.", the officer said as the girls grabbed their things and headed out the door. Meanwhile at Apartment 4A the phone rang and Penny answered it. It was the Pasadena Police saying that the girls have been found and that they're ok.

" Oh thank god!", Penny screamed as she cried tears of joy.

" Is that the police?!", Amy asked.

" Yes! They found the girls and they're ok!", Penny screamed.

" Oh sweet Jesus!", Amy screamed as she threw her arms around Penny crying happy tears as well. The two mothers were elated.

" Sheldon, Leonard, the girls have been found!", Penny happily cried.

" Oh have mercy!", Sheldon exclaimed as he placed his hand on his chest.

" Oh come here buddy!", Leonard said as the two of them threw their arms around each other letting out sighs of relief. Half an hour later the door opened and the police came walking into the apartment with the girls. The girls threw their stuff down on the floor and found themselves embraced in the arms of their parents. Then as the girls were sitting side by side on the couch with their parents standing in front of them Leonard said in a serious tone, "Where the hell have you two been for the past 3 and a half months?!"

" Los Angeles.", Nova quietly said.

" Do you know how worried we were?!", Leonard firmly asked.

" No.", Nova quietly said.

" We were extremely worried Nova! I just don't get it! Why did you do this?!", Leonard shouted.

" I was just trying to help Matteron dad! She was upset! What was I supposed to do?!", Nova cried.

" You should have came to talk to us about it!", Leonard shouted.

" Well if my dad hadn't talked about planning to move us to Texas none of this would have happened!", Matteron shouted.

" That's what she was upset about dad! I was just trying to help her! We're best friends!", Nova cried.

" Why are we even talking about this again?! God I'm sick of everything!", Matteron cried.

" Matteron honey what do you mean by that? Is there something you need to tell us?", Amy asked.

" Yes it's everyone at school! They hate me mom! I am so sick and tired of kids calling me a freak everyday I walk down those halls! And I just want it to stop! And to make matters worse this one kid told me that I would never be as smart as dad!", Matteron cried. Sheldon and Amy were completely shocked by what their daughter was telling them.

" Is that what this is about?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes dad! This is why I said we need to stay here! Nova is the only friend I have! And because of all of this, this is what I've been doing to myself!", Matteron cried as she revealed her scarred arms to her parents.

" Oh god Matteron!", Amy screamed.

" Why didn't you tell us about this?!", Sheldon worriedly asked.

" Because I thought you wouldn't listen to me!", Matteron cried. Sheldon came down to his daughter's eye level and said in a serious tone, "You are the most precious thing in the world to us! So don't ever think for one second that your mom and I would never listen to you Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper!"

" I'm sorry for what I said dad! I love you!", Matteron cried as she threw herself into her dad's arms. As Sheldon embraced his daughter he placed his chin on top of her head and said, " I love you too."

" I'll take whatever punishment possible I don't care! I just want to go home!", Matteron cried into her dad's shoulder.

" Sweetheart we're not punishing you. We're just happy that you're home and you're safe. That's all that matters.", Amy said as she hugged her daughter. Matteron then noticed her cell phone was in her dad's hand.

" Can I have my phone back?", Matteron asked.

" No because you're going to go take a nap.", Sheldon said.

" Dad I'm 16! I'm too old for that!", Matteron protested.

" I don't want to hear it Matteron.", Sheldon said.

" We'll see you guys later.", Amy said as she grabbed her daughter's things and the three of them headed across the hall to their apartment. Once there Amy pushed open the door to Matteron's bedroom and the three entered it. The afternoon sunlight pouring in from the window illuminated the bright neon pink and orange walls as well as the Avengers poster hanging above Matteron's neatly made bed. There was also a Big Time Rush poster and another poster with a bunch of cats on it. Also covering the walls were decals of physics calculations. In one corner of the room was a dresser with a mirror attached to it. Sitting on the dresser was a boombox, several Avengers action figures, several bottles of nail polish and a tv. The shelf hanging above the dresser had several Avengers comic books, CDs, DVDs and a lava lamp. Amy set Matteron's things in the closet before shutting it. Hanging above the closet was Matteron's name in cursive letters surrounded by flowers and butterflies. Matteron climbed into her bed and removed her glasses from her face as Sheldon began shutting the blinds on the window. As he pulled the covers up over her Matteron protested, " Dad this is ridiculous! I'm not even tired!"

" Do not argue with me Matteron. It is nap time.", Sheldon said as he kissed her forehead. Matteron wanted to keep protesting against taking a nap but decided to keep her mouth shut because she didn't want to be grounded if she said anything else. Amy kissed her forehead too and the two parents walked out of the room shutting the light off before shutting the door behind them. Matteron stared at the glow-in-dark stars that were stuck to the ceiling because Raj put them there for her when she was sick one day. The blue-ish glow that they gave off made her smile a little as she began to doze off. To her it felt comforting to know how much her dad's astrophysicist friend went out of his way to help her feel better. 4 weeks later at school Matteron and Nova were talking to their two friends in the library.

" Hey did you guys get through that physics test today?", Marissa asked.

" Oh god Marissa that test was so hard. I felt like falling asleep.", Samantha said.

" Tell me about it.", Nova said.

" What did you think of that test Matteron?", Marissa asked.

" Eh.", Matteron said.

" She probably aced it because she's a genius like her dad.", Samantha said.

" You'd be correct on that assumption Samantha because when it comes to physics I ain't a dummy.", Matteron said.

" Yeah you never really explained what your parents do Matteron.", Marissa said.

" Well my dad is a theoretical physicist and my mom is a neurobiologist.", Matteron said. Samantha nearly choked on her saliva as she shockingly said, "What?! Are you freaking kidding me?!"

" No I'm not Sam I'm serious.", Matteron said as she shook her head.

" For real?! Are you serious Matty?!", Marissa shockingly asked. Matteron nodded her head.

" Ok it's official! I so do not regret being friends with you!", Marissa said as she laughed.

" Hey I'm smart too. My dad's a physicist too.", Nova said.

" Shut up! No way!", Marissa and Samantha exclaimed. Just then a boy walked up behind Marissa and said, " There's my beautiful gemstone." Marissa turned her head around, smiled and said, " Correy!" as she stood up to hug him and kiss him.

" What are you doing here baby?", Marissa asked her boyfriend as she sat back down.

" Oh I had a half day and I thought I'd come see you Marissa.", Correy said with a smile.

" Aww isn't he the sweetest you guys?!", Marissa said.

" So what are you up to?", Correy asked.

" Not much I'm just talking to my friends.", Marissa said.

" Oh right. Samantha Goldstein, Nova Hofstadter and what did you say your name was again?", Correy asked.

" Matteron Fowler-Cooper.", Matteron said.

" Right. Hey listen Marissa I got to go because I'm going hunting with my dad.", Correy said.

" Ok Correy. I'll see ya later then."

" Ok. Talk to ya later. Love you.", Correy said with a smile.

" Love you too.", Marissa said with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend.

" Bye.", Correy said as he began walking away.

" Bye.", Marissa said.

" Later Correy.", Nova said.

" Omg Marissa! You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like that!", Samantha exclaimed as she let out a girly squeal.

" I know! Correy is so sweet!", Marissa exclaimed.

" So is my boyfriend Nelson!", Samantha said.

" Don't forget my boyfriend Jordyn too!", Nova said. Matteron let out a groan as she slammed her head on the table.

" What's the problem Matty?", Nova asked. Matteron lifted her head up and said, " Do you guys realize that I'm the only one at this table that doesn't have a boyfriend?", Matteron asked.

" Well it seems like that for now but come on I'm sure you'll find someone Matteron.", Nova said. Matteron leaned back in the chair and said, " I wish. It's not like some random guy is going to walk through the door and I develop some instantaneous crush on him." Just then a really cute boy walked in and said, " Hi Nova." which made Matteron shoot up straight in the chair as she stared at the boy that just walked in.

' Omg he is so cute!', Matteron thought.

" Oh hi Alex.", Nova said as Alex sat down next to Matteron.

" He's the new kid right Nova?", Marissa asked.

" Yeah this is Alex Wheaton. And Alex this is Marissa Stevenson, Samantha Goldstein and of course my best friend Matteron Fowler-Cooper.", Nova said.

" Nice to meet you.", Alex said as he shook hands with Matteron. Matteron could tell that he was staring at her a little bit too.

' Oh my god he's staring at me! What do I do?!', Matteron thought. As they all continued to talk to each other Matteron just couldn't stop staring at Alex.

" Well hey it was nice chatting with you girls but I got to go to gym class.", Alex said as he stood up.

" Ok we'll see you later Alex.", Nova said.

" See ya Nova, Marissa and Samantha. And I'll see you around too Matteron.", Alex said as he began walking out of the library.

" Ok.", Matteron breathlessly said as she batted her eyes, blushed and smiled.

" Omg! You have a crush on Alex don't you Matty?!", Samantha shockingly asked.

" What?! That's ridiculous Sam! What makes you think I have a crush on Alex?!", Matteron shockingly asked.

" Dude you were batting your eyes at him as he was leaving and you're blushing!", Marissa exclaimed.

" Yeah and don't think I didn't see that as well because I did.", Nova said.

" I just met him Nova!", Matteron said. The other three girls stared at her.

" Alright I admit it! He is so cute!", Matteron exclaimed as she leaned back in the chair.

" I knew it!", Samantha exclaimed as she squealed.

" If you like him then why don't you go out with him?", Nova asked.

" Are you nuts Nova?! Do you know what my dad would do to me if I was dating someone?!", Matteron shockingly asked.

" Not a clue Matty.", Nova said.

" He would make me sign some stupid Relationship Agreement just as he did with my mom when they were dating.", Matteron said.

" Well what's the problem with that Matteron?", Samantha asked.

" I just think relationships should be natural and free. Not tied to some agreement between two partners. You guys are lucky that your fathers don't do that to you.", Matteron said.

" Ok well how about this? You get to know Alex and start out as friends with him. See where that goes.", Nova said.

" I don't know Nova.", Matteron said.

" Oh come on bestie. You deserve someone special in your life.", Nova said.

" Alright I guess I'll give it a shot Nova.", Matteron said.

" Cool! I'll text Alex and tell him to meet you in the park after school!", Nova said as she took out her cell phone. The message she typed was, 'Hey Alex it's Nova. Meet my best friend Matteron in the park today after school. She wants to talk to you. :)' The response back was, ' Hi Nova. Sure of course I'll meet up with her. :)' Nova texted back, ' Thanks Alex. :)' Alex texted, ' Sure thing Nova. Anything for a friend. :)'

" Why the park Nova?", Matteron asked.

" Duh the park is really romantic.", Nova said.

" Yeah that makes sense.", Matteron said. Just then the popular girl in school walked over to their table with her group of friends, laughed and said, " Oh look at this! It's the freak with her geek posse!"

" Go away Satara Sullivan! Leave me alone!", Matteron rudely said.

" Matteron don't stoop to her level.", Nova said.

" Yeah listen to your geeky friend and shut up!", Satara said as she and her friends laughed. Matteron slammed her hands down on the table and angrily said, " What did I say Satara?! I said to leave me alone!"

" You are such a slutty bitch Fowler-Cooper!", Satara shouted. Matteron gasped.

" Matty don't!", Nova shouted. Matteron stood up on the table and shouted, " That tears it! I'm gonna kill you Satara Sullivan! Come here!" Matteron flung herself at Satara knocking her to the floor and the girls engaged in a fight with each other. As the two girls were swinging fists at each other, screaming, yelling, kicking and pulling on each other's hair the librarian called the principal down to the library to come break up the fight.

" Miss Sullivan and Miss Fowler-Cooper report my office right now!", the principal shouted. The two girls followed the principal to his office. The principal contacted Matteron's and Satara's parents and the girls soon found themselves in the office with their parents and the principal.

" Why would you start a fight with someone Matteron?!", Amy angrily said.

" That wasn't me mom! Satara's the one that started it!", Matteron angrily said.

" You tackled me to the floor!", Satara angrily said.

" Yeah because you called me a slutty b****!", Matteron shouted.

" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper!", Amy shouted.

" Don't yell at me mom! She's the one who said it!", Matteron shouted as she pointed at Satara.

" Satara is this true what she's saying?!", Mrs. Sullivan shockingly asked.

" Yes! I said that!", Satara shouted.

" Why would you say that?!", Mr. Sullivan shouted.

" Because she's a freak!", Satara shouted.

" That's not true and you know it!", Matteron shouted.

" Shut up Fowler-Cooper!", Satara shouted.

" You shut up Sullivan!", Matteron shouted.

" That's enough! You girls are suspended for the rest of the day!", the principal shouted.

" What?!", Matteron and Satara shouted.

" Go home and if I see either one of you around here through out the rest of the day again I will call the Pasadena Police! Do you understand me?!", the principal shouted.

" Yes.", Matteron and Satara said.

" Good! Now get out of my office!", the principal said as the two girls left with their parents. When Matteron and her parents got home Sheldon disappointedly said, " Matteron I have never been so disappointed in you."

" We knew you had problems but you just took it to a whole other level!", Amy disappointedly said.

" Satara wouldn't leave me alone! What was I supposed to do?!", Matteron angrily said.

" You could have ignored her Matteron.", Amy said.

" She kept pushing the issue mom! How am I supposed to ignore that?!", Matteron angrily said.

" Go to your room. You are grounded for the rest of the day.", Sheldon said. Matteron went to her room and slammed the door behind her.

" What are we ever going to do with her Sheldon?", Amy said in frustration.

" I don't know Amy.", Sheldon said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. Meanwhile in Matteron's bedroom Matteron kicked the door angrily and threw herself on her bed just as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway toward her room. Sheldon walked into his daughter's bedroom and angrily said, " Do not kick your door Matteron! Do you hear me?!"

" Leave me alone dad!", Matteron angrily said.

" Excuse me but how dare you talk to me like that!", Sheldon angrily said. Matteron flung her hand up pointing a finger to the ceiling indicating that she was saying, ' F***off!'

" Do not do that to me! Keep it up and you will be grounded longer!", Sheldon angrily said.

" Dad I said to leave me alone!", Matteron shouted.

" Look at me when you're speaking to me!", Sheldon shouted. Matteron sat up on her bed and shouted, " What dad?! What do you want me to say?!"

" I don't want you to say anything right now!", Sheldon angrily said.

" Then why are you yelling at me!", Matteron angrily said.

" I'm not yelling at you!", Sheldon angrily said.

" Yes you are dad! And whatever this is about is not an excuse to yell at your daughter!", Matteron shouted.

" Come here!", Sheldon angrily said as he pulled his daughter onto his knee and began smacking her on the backside as if she was two years old. He didn't hit her too hard but hard enough to reduce her to tears.

" Ow! What was that for?!", Matteron cried.

" That was for rudely talking back to me!", Sheldon angrily said.

" That hurt!", Matteron cried.

" I'm sorry. I don't like doing that but you left me no choice.", Sheldon said. The next day at school Matteron and Satara were sitting in the cafeteria at a table across from each other. Nova and the other two girls were standing in front of them.

" Why are we here?!", Matteron irritatedly said.

" Yeah explain you losers!", Satara irritatedly said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" Because I really think you two should be friends and not enemies!", Nova said.

" Why would I want to be friends with her?!", Satara said as she laughed.

" Because she's a genius!", Nova said. Satara looked at Matteron and said, " Oh yeah?! Well if you're a genius, solve this!" as she wrote down a physics math problem on a piece of paper and passed it to Matteron.

" I bet you can't solve it!", Satara said.

" Oh yeah Satara?! Just watch!", Matteron said as she began to solve the problem. Nova, Marissa and Samantha watched with anticipation as Satara sat there with her arms crossed waiting for the answer. Other students began to crowd around them as well. When Matteron was done she slammed the pencil down on the table and passed the paper back to Satara who stared at it with wide eyes. She then looked at Matteron who was leaning back in the chair with arms crossed and a smug look on her face. Satara then looked back the paper and shockingly said, " What the hell?! This is completely correct!"

" See?! Told you she's a genius!", Nova said. Instantly the crowd of students gave a round of applause.

" How did you know that you loser?!", Satara shockingly said.

" Duh I have a genius IQ level and my dad is a genius too! He's a theoretical physicist! So that's another reason how I knew the answer!", Matteron said.

" Oh yeah?! Who's your dad you little geek?!", Satara asked.

" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Matteron said.

" Yeah right!", Satara said as she laughed.

" This isn't a joke Satara! I'm serious! Why do you think my last name is Cooper?! Ever thought of that?!", Matteron said as she got up in Satara's face.

" I don't know!", Satara said.

" Exactly! You can't explain it Satara because it's the truth! I am Dr. Cooper's daughter!", Matteron said.

" And in case you haven't noticed Satara I'm Dr. Hofstadter's daughter!", Nova said.

" Oh please don't tell me your dad's a physicist too!", Satara said.

" Yes he is! He's an experimental physicist!", Nova said.

" So you two expect me to believe that your dads are Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter?!", Satara shockingly asked.

" Yes!", Matteron and Nova shouted.

" Ok I admit it! That makes sense!", Satara said.

" Told you! And another thing Satara my mom is a doctor too but she's a neurobiologist!", Matteron said.

" Oh yeah?! What's her name?!", Satara asked.

" Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper!", Matteron said.

" And my mom is Penny Hofstadter! She's an actress and a bartender!", Nova said.

" Like I care! And another thing Nova, your name is stupid!", Satara said. The girls gasped.

" Excuse me?! But what did you say about my name Satara?!", Nova angrily asked.

" I said it's stupid!", Satara said.

" Oh don't you dare go there Satara! My name has a very special meaning to it!", Nova angrily said.

" And what is that?!", Satara asked.

" It symbolizes the birth of a star!", Nova angrily said as she got up in Satara's face.

" Who gave you that stupid name?! Your parents?!", Satara asked.

" No! It was actually my dad's and Matteron's dad's astrophysicist friend that gave it to me Satara!", Nova angrily said.

" Then he must be pretty stupid!", Satara said.

" No he's not Satara! He's a very intelligent scientist that studies the stars and the solar system!", Matteron angrily said.

" Not to mention he's really nice too!", Nova angrily said.

" Well if you two losers know him then what's his name?!", Satara asked.

" Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali!", Matteron and Nova angrily said.

" Is that all you losers wanted to tell me?!", Satara asked.

" No! They also have another friend that we know who's an engineer and an astronaut!", Matteron angrily said.

" Yeah and his name is Howard Wolowitz!", Nova angrily said.

" Ok that is the stupidest name I've ever heard!", Satara said as she laughed. Matteron wanted to hit her so badly but decided not to because she didn't want to get suspended again. Instead she shouted, " Satara if you don't shut up I will kill you!" But little did she know that someone had secretly recorded her voice. Later after school Matteron met up with Alex in the park.

" I am so sorry about yesterday Alex.", Matteron said.

" It's cool Matteron. So what happened yesterday?", Alex asked.

" I got into a fight with the popular girl at school, ended up getting suspended and grounded for the rest of the day.", Matteron said.

" How did the fight start?", Alex asked.

" Well Satara Sullivan kept insulting me in front of my friends and I guess I just got so mad that I exploded and attacked her.", Matteron said.

" Figures. Popular girls always insult everybody.", Alex said as he laughed.

" Uh ya think?", Matteron asked as she laughed. ' Omg! He has the cutest laugh!', Matteron thought. ' Damn this girl is pretty!', Alex thought. The two of them continued talking to each other. These meetings with each other went on for weeks and the two of them became pretty good friends. It was at this time that Sheldon began to get suspicious about what was going on with his daughter. Then one night Alex texted Matteron asking her to meet him at the park. Matteron snuck out the window of her bedroom with a smile on her face as she looked at her phone. Once she got to the park she saw Alex sitting in the tree at their usual meeting place. She climbed up the tree and sat down next to him dangling her legs over the tree branch.

" Hey Matteron.", Alex said with a smile.

" Hey Alex.", Matteron said with a smile. Then she asked, " So what did you ask me to come here for?"

" I got something on my mind and it can't wait until morning.", Alex said.

" Well what is it?", Matteron asked. Alex played the song Don't Matter by Akon on his cell phone, gently took Matteron's hand and kissed her on the lips. Instantly a love spark ignited inside of Matteron's heart as Alex kissed her. When they broke apart Matteron asked with wide eyes, " Did you just kiss me?!"

" Oh is that what I did? I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have, I don't know what I was thinking, I...", Alex started to say but was interrupted by Matteron kissing him back. When they broke apart again Alex asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

" Yes!", Matteron said as the two of them kissed each other again. But what they didn't know was someone took a picture of them kissing each other while hiding in the bushes.

" Ooh Matteron Cooper you are in so much trouble. Because when your dad sees this, Alex is all mine.", Satara said to herself with an evil smirk on her face.

Uh oh sounds like future trouble for Sheldon and Wil Wheaton. How will they react to their daughter and son dating each other? And will Satara win Alex's heart or not? Find out in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school Matteron was greeted by her friends throwing their arms around her squealing with excitement.

" Ah get off of me!", Matteron screamed as her friends released their grip on her.

" Is it true that you and Alex are dating now?!", Marissa excitedly asked.

" Yeah is it Matty?!", Samantha excitedly asked.

" Cause if it is I am so happy for you bestie!", Nova excitedly said.

" What?! How did you guys know about that?!", Matteron shockingly asked.

" Dude it's all over the school website!", Nova excitedly said as she showed Matteron the school website home page on her cell phone. There in all its glory was a picture of Matteron and Alex sitting in the tree at the park kissing each other. There was a caption written below it.

" Pasadena High's newest couple, Matteron Fowler-Cooper and Alex Wheaton!", Matteron shockingly said. Instantly she began to panic.

" Oh no! This can't be happening!", Matteron panically said.

" What's the problem Matteron?", Nova asked.

" Nova the problem is if my dad sees that he's gonna be furious!", Matteron panically said.

" And why would he be furious Matty?", Nova asked.

" Nova do you even know who Alex's father is?!", Matteron panically asked.

" Not a clue.", Nova said.

" Who's his father?", Marissa asked.

" His father is Wil Wheaton! Him and my dad kind of hate each other!", Matteron panically said.

" What? You mean your dad and Wil Wheaton?", Samantha asked.

" Yes Sam! Which is why I don't want my dad seeing me kissing the son of his nemesis!", Matteron screamed.

" Dude you're overreacting about this! Alex is nothing like his dad!", Nova said.

" That's easy for you to say Nova! You're not in the situation that I'm in!", Matteron screamed. Then she said, " And who posted this anyway?!"

" Don't get mad but it was Satara Sullivan.", Nova nervously said.

" Nova can I see your phone for a quick second?!", Matteron angrily asked.

" Sure Matty.", Nova said as she handed over her cell phone to Matteron.

" Thank you!", Matteron angrily said. Then she stormed down the hallway toward Satara and her friends and shouted, " SATARA SULLIVAN!" Satara looked up and said, " What you loser?!"

" What is the meaning of posting THIS to the school website?!", Matteron angrily asked as she flashed Nova's cell phone in front of Satara's face.

" Um maybe to break you two up. Alex is mine.", Satara said with a smirk on her face.

" Ok first off Alex doesn't even like you and secondly that ain't happening Satara!", Matteron angrily said.

" Well that's not up to you, it's up to your dad. In fact I sent him an email.", Satara said as she smirked.

" You did not!", Matteron angrily said.

" Uh yeah I did. Which means you're gonna be in big trouble.", Satara said.

" I'm dead!", Matteron angrily said as she threw her hands up.

" Come on Matty your dad's at work. He probably won't even read it.", Marissa said but then Matteron's cell phone rang. Matteron looked at the caller ID and screamed, " It's my dad!" Satara and her friends began to laugh at her.

" Well answer it Matty.", Samantha said as the laughter continued but Matteron turned around and shouted, " Shut up!" before she answered her cell phone.

" Uh hi dad.", Matteron nervously said.

" Hello Matteron.", Sheldon said.

" Why are you calling me? I'm at school.", Matteron nervously said.

" Oh no reason except to ask you a very important question.", Sheldon said.

" Which is what dad?", Matteron nervously asked.

" Explain this email that I got from Satara Sullivan that shows a picture of you kissing Wil Wheaton's son?", Sheldon asked.

" What did he say?", Marissa asked. Matteron took the phone away from her ear for a second and frightenly whispered, " He saw the email Marissa!" Satara and her friends laughed again but Matteron shouted, " I said shut up! I'm on the phone with my dad!" before she put the phone back to her ear.

" Ok I'm back dad.", Matteron nervously said.

" Matteron what is going on? And don't lie to me.", Sheldon said.

" Nothing. What makes you think something's going on?", Matteron nervously asked as she began to laugh.

" You are lying to me.", Sheldon said.

" No no I'm not.", Matteron nervously said.

" Yes you are. Are you seeing Wil Wheaton's son?", Sheldon asked.

" Uh...", Matteron nervously started to say but then she let out a defeated sigh and said, " Yes."

" Well then brace yourself for what I have to say because it's...", Sheldon said but then he raised his voice saying, " How could you betray your mother and I like this?! Why are you seeing him?!" Matteron flinched at the sound of her father's voice yelling at her through her phone as she pulled the phone away from her ear for a second but then she put it back to her ear and said, " Because I like him and he likes me."

" No daughter of mine is going to be seen with Wil Wheaton's son! Do you hear me?!", Sheldon shouted.

" But dad!", Matteron protested.

" No! Now when I get off of work I'm going to tell Wil Wheaton to keep his son away from you!", Sheldon shouted.

" But dad!", Matteron protested.

" No!", Sheldon shouted as he hung up the phone in his office. Satara and her friends continued to laugh their heads off.

" Oh this is too rich!", Satara laughed as she smacked hands with her friends.

" Thanks a lot Satara! You just got me in trouble with my dad!", Matteron shouted.

" Whoops not my problem Matteron Cooper!", Satara laughed. Matteron let out an agrivated groan as she stormed down the hallway passing Nova's cell phone back to Nova. The girls continued walking away as Satara and her friends continued laughing.

" That girl is such an idiot!", Satara laughed.

" Yeah she is and her name is stupid too!", Britney, Satara's best friend laughed.

" Yeah! What kind of a name is Matteron Fowler-Cooper?!", Reba laughed. The three girls threw themselves on the floor with laughter. Later at Wil Wheaton's house, Sheldon shouted, " Do me a favor Wheaton and keep your son away from my daughter!"

" And keep your daughter away from my son!", Wil Wheaton shouted.

" Well then I guess this conversation is over!", Sheldon shouted as he began to leave. Alex walked in and shouted, " You can't keep me away from your daughter Dr. Cooper!"

" I can and I will!", Sheldon shouted as he continued leaving.

" No you can't because I'm in love with her!", Alex shouted as his father slammed the door shut.

" You are not allowed to love her Alex!", Wil Wheaton shouted.

" I don't care dad because I will find ways to see her!", Alex shouted.

" She's a threat to us!", Wil Wheaton shouted.

" No she's not! She's my girlfriend and I love her!", Alex shouted as he ran upstairs. Just before he got to his room his mother walked out of the guest room and said, " Alex what's the problem?"

" Mom the problem is dad won't let me see Dr. Cooper's daughter!", Alex angrily said.

" What?! Wil!", Mrs. Wheaton shouted as she walked downstairs to confront her husband. As the married couple fought with each other Alex went into his bedroom, slammed the door shut and called Matteron on his cell.

" Matteron meet me at the park.", Alex said.

" But it's raining outside Alex.", Matteron said.

" I don't care just meet me there.", Alex said.

" Ok. I'll see you there.", Matteron said.

" Love you rose pedal.", Alex said with a smile.

" Love you too cupcake.", Matteron said with a smile as the two hung up. They snuck out their bedroom windows and met up at the park. As the rain poured down on them and they held hands with each other staring into each other's eyes Alex said, " My dad and your dad told each other to keep us apart!"

" I don't care! I want to be with you!", Matteron said.

" I want to be with you too! I love you Matteron Fowler-Cooper!", Alex said with a smile.

" I love you too Alex Wheaton!", Matteron said as she smiled and threw herself into Alex's arms as the two began spinning around in the rain sharing a kiss. No matter what Sheldon said nothing was going to keep Matteron away from her boyfriend. Same thing for Alex, no matter what Wil Wheaton said nothing was going to keep Alex away from his girlfriend. The two lovestruck teens would find ways to see each other no matter what it took. But unfortunately Sheldon found them together and shouted, "Matteron what are you doing?!"

" What dad?! You're interrupting my moment with my boyfriend!", Matteron shouted.

" I don't care! We are going home! End of discussion!", Sheldon shouted.

" But dad!", Matteron shouted.

" Now Matteron!", Sheldon shouted. Matteron frowned as she pulled away from Alex and walked away with her dad. Alex went home. As Sheldon and his daughter got in the car that his wife was driving Sheldon angrily said, " What did I tell you Matteron?! I said to stay away from Wil Wheaton's son!"

" He has a name and I don't care dad!", Matteron shouted.

" What is going on here?", Amy asked.

" Alex Wheaton is my boyfriend mom and dad won't let me see him!", Matteron cried.

" Sheldon!", Amy shouted.

" It's for her own good Amy.", Sheldon said.

" Oh so you think breaking your daughter's heart is for her own good?!", Amy shouted.

" What is that supposed to mean?!", Sheldon angrily asked as the two of them got into an argument. Matteron sat there in the backseat for a few minutes watching and listening to her parents fight with each other until she shouted, " Mom, Dad, stop fighting! This is really upsetting me!"

" You are fine Matteron.", Sheldon said.

" No I'm not dad! You're breaking my heart by telling me that I can't see Alex!", Matteron shouted.

" Well I don't approve of him.", Sheldon said.

" I don't care what you think dad! He's my boyfriend and I love him!", Matteron shouted as she continued to cry.

" Sheldon this is ridiculous! Look at what you are doing to your daughter!", Amy angrily said.

" Amy don't argue with me!", Sheldon angrily said as they continued arguing.

" Just stop!", Matteron cried. Instantly the two of them fell silent. The only sound that was heard was Matteron's crying. Matteron hated the fact that her parents were fighting with each other about her relationship with Alex. When they got back to the apartment building Matteron walked away from her parents and across the hall to Nova's.

" What are you doing Matteron?", Sheldon asked.

" I don't want to talk to you right now dad. I'm going to hang out with Nova for a while.", Matteron said as she knocked on the door to 4A. Leonard answered the door and said, " Oh hi Matteron."

" Hi Dr. Hofstadter, is Nova here?", Matteron asked.

" Yeah she is she's in her room. Come on in.", Leonard said as he opened the door.

" Thanks.", Matteron said as she stepped inside and Leonard shut the door.

" Hi sweetie." Penny said with a smile.

" Is everything ok?", Leonard asked.

" Not really. My dad won't let me see my boyfriend Alex Wheaton.", Matteron said as she walked down the hallway to her best friend's bedroom.

" What?!", Penny and Leonard shockingly said as Leonard opened the front door and the married couple went across the hall shouting, "Sheldon!" Meanwhile Matteron knocked on her best friend's bedroom door and said, " Nova?" Nova opened the door and said, " Oh hi Matteron. Come in." Matteron stepped inside and Nova shut the door.

" So what's up? Are you upset or something?", Nova asked.

" I guess you could say that.", Matteron said as she sat down on Nova's bed. Nova stopped texting her boyfriend, set her phone down, sat down next to her best friend and asked, " What's bothering you?"

" It's my dad he won't let me see Alex, Nova. On top of that him and my mom were fighting about it.", Matteron said with a sigh.

" Well all I have to say is this bestie, just give it some time. I'm sure your dad will come around eventually.", Nova said.

" I don't know he sounded pretty serious Nova.", Matteron said.

" Look he's just worried about you. My dad was worried about me when I first started dating Jordyn but eventually he accepted it and I'm sure after you date Alex for a while your dad will come to accept it too.", Nova said.

" Yeah but what if he never does? Then what do I do?", Matteron asked.

" Matty it doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. All that matters is that you and Alex love each other and care about each other.", Nova said.

" I would do anything to be with him.", Matteron said.

" I know you would.", Nova said.

" And one thing's for sure, I can't let that snobby Satara steal him from me.", Matteron said with a smirk on her face.

" You got that right bestie.", Nova said with a smirk as the two girls smacked hands with each other. But little did they know that someone was watching them from behind the webcam of Nova's laptop. Meanwhile at A. Johnson Science Corp., the guy monitoring the girls said, " Dr. Johnson come take a look at this." Dr. Atticus Johnson walked over and said, " What is it Agent McGavin?" as he watched the two best friends dance around the room. He instantly became interested.

" Interesting. Who are these two teenage girls?", Dr. Johnson asked.

" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper and Nova Tina Hofstadter.", another agent said as she put the pictures of the girls up on the big screen.

" Cooper and Hofstadter, I think I heard those names before. Hold on one second.", Dr. Johnson said as he walked over to his computer and did some research. His suspicions were correct as he said, " Ah yes my suspicions were correct! They're the daughters of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, the theoretical and experimental physicists from CalTech University!"

" So what's the plan boss?", the female agent asked.

" The plan is we're gonna steal research files from CalTech so that I would be the first one to discover the theory of how the Earth was formed which in turn will make me the most famous mad scientist who ever lived!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he shot a fist into the air. His corporation gave him a round of applause.

" Thank you, you're too kind!", Dr. Johnson said as he placed his hand on his chest and bowed to his corporation. Then he fiercely said, "Agent McGavin and Agent Rex, front and center!" The two male agents walked over and stood in front of their boss.

" Yes boss?", Agent McGavin asked.

" I want you two to spy on these two girls! Find out what they know!", Dr. Johnson said.

" Then what do you want us to do boss?", Agent Rex asked.

" Then I want you to kidnap them and bring them here! These two teens are part of our plan! Our plan to destroy those two physicists!", Dr. Johnson said as he began to laugh maniacally. Then he seriously said, " Go." as the two agents left the corporation. Weeks passed and Matteron continued to see Alex despite her dad's wishes to stay away from him. It was same for Alex. He continued to see Matteron despite his dad's wishes to stay away from her. To make matters worse Matteron and Nova were completely unaware that two agents were watching their every move waiting for the right moment to strike and grab them. But just as the girls thought things would get worse something unexpected happened. A new girl came to Pasadena High. Her name was Mickaela Gonzalez. Satara and her friends bullied and tortured her but Matteron and her friends welcomed her into their social circle.

" Thanks for sticking up for me.", Mickaela said.

" No problem Mickaela.", Matteron, Nova, Marissa and Samantha said. From then on Mickaela became best friends with them. But one week later , tragedy struck. Just after 7:30 in the evening when Sheldon, Amy, Howard, Raj, Emily, Bernadette, Stuart, Matteron and the other girls were gathered in apartment 4A with the Hofstadters there was a knock at the door.

" Who's that?", Penny asked.

" I don't know Penny.", Leonard said as he went to the door and answered it. It was the Pasadena Police.

" Uh yes officers can I help you?", Leonard asked.

" Hi Dr. Hofstadter we are looking for Matteron Fowler-Cooper! Step aside please!", One officer said as he and the other officers gently pushed Leonard aside as they came in.

" Can I ask what is going on?!", Leonard confusely asked.

" We'll explain in a minute just step aside or you will be arrested for obstructing an investigation!", the officer said as other officers began walking down the hallway to Nova's bedroom.

" What?!", Leonard confusely said.

" What the hell is going on Leonard?!", Penny shockingly asked.

" I don't know Penny!", Leonard shockingly said.

" What is going on?", Sheldon asked.

" We don't know Sheldon!", Penny and Leonard shouted. Just then they heard the sound of a door being kicked open and a frenzy of shouting and screaming.

" Freeze! Pasadena Police!"

" For god sakes!", Leonard shouted as the gang continued to listen to what was going on.

" Wait what are you doing?! Get your hands off me!", Matteron screamed as she was pinned to the wall and slapped with handcuffs.

" MATTERON!", Nova screamed.

" MATTY!", Marissa, Samantha, and Mickaela screamed as the police dragged Matteron out of the bedroom with Matteron screaming at the top of her lungs. The girls followed after the police screaming at them leave their friend alone.

" Let go off me! What are you doing?!", Matteron screamed as she kicked her legs repeatedly.

" What the hell?!", Howard shouted.

" Matteron!", Raj, Emily and Bernadette shouted.

" Ok can someone explain what's going on?!", Stuart shockingly asked.

" Yeah what are you doing to our daughter?!", Amy shouted.

" Yeah what fresh hell is this?!", Sheldon shouted.

" Your daughter's being arrested.", the officer said.

" WHAT?!", Everyone shouted including Matteron.

" Arrested for what?! What did she even do?!", Leonard shouted.

" Satara Sullivan's been murdered.", the officer said.

" What?!", the girls shouted.

" That can't be true!", Matteron screamed.

" Well unfortunately it is.", the officer said.

" Why are you arresting my best friend?!", Nova screamed.

" Several witnesses claimed to have seen her at the Sullivan's house tonight.", the officer said.

" That's ridiculous! I've been here the whole time!", Matteron screamed as her friends backed her up on what she was saying.

" I don't think so! Now Matteron Cooper you can either tell the truth or you can go to jail!", the officer said.

" This is preposterous! I didn't do anything!", Matteron screamed.

" Well then if you're not going to talk, Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper you are under arrest for the murder of Satara Sullivan. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.", the officer said as he and the other officers began dragging her out the front door.

" Nova you have to find out who did this! I had nothing to do with this!", Matteron screamed as she was being dragged down the stairs. Then she screamed, " I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" before she was dragged out of the building.

" Matteron no!", Nova screamed from the doorway as she started to cry. The other girls began to cry too because they couldn't believe that their friend had just been arrested.

" I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID THIS MATTERON COOPER! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!", Nova cried out. She then shut the door and turned to her friends who were clinging to each other crying. The others were completely devestated as well. Penny held Amy as she cried into her shoulder.

" Damn it!", Leonard shouted as he kicked a wall.

" Leonard calm down!", Penny shouted as she continued to embrace a very upset Amy.

" Penny how can I calm down when our friends' daughter was just arrested?!", Leonard shouted at his wife.

" I don't know Leonard! But nothing is going to help if you are acting like a crazy madman!", Penny shouted.

" Oh this is horrible! What do we do now?!", Sheldon said with his head in his hands as he sat in his usual spot on the couch.

" Ok ok let's not panic! I'm sure there's a way to solve this!", Howard shouted.

" Dude, Sheldon and Amy's daughter was just arrested because of a murder!", Raj shouted.

" I know that Raj! We all saw it!", Howard shouted.

" Raj, Howie, that's enough!", Bernadette shouted. Nova sat on the floor with her back to the door crying, " Matty!" Leonard got down on the floor and embraced his daughter as she continued to cry. Nova just couldn't believe that her crazy, fun-loving whackadoodle best friend had been arrested for something that she clearly did not do. As she began to reflect on the crazy, fun things they did together she suddenly remembered what Matteron said to her before the police took her away. Nova had to figure out who was the one that really killed Satara. Nova pulled away from her dad, got up and sadly said, " Come with me you guys!" as she dragged her sobbing friends back into her room. Nova then pulled out her cell phone.

" What are you doing Nova?!", Samantha cried.

" I'm calling Alex to let him know what just happened!", Nova sadly said as she dialed Alex's number.

" Oh hey Nova what is it?", Alex asked.

" Alex you have to get over to my apartment right now! This is serious chiz!", Nova panically said.

" Why?! What's going on?!", Alex asked.

" Matteron's been arrested!", Nova panically said.

" My girlfriend's been arrested?!", Alex shockingly asked.

" Yes your girlfriend! Why do you think I'm calling you Alex?!", Nova panically screamed. Instantly Alex began to panic.

" I don't know! Well what happened?!", Alex panically asked.

" I'll explain it when you get here! Just get over here now!", Nova panically screamed.

" Alright Nova I'm on my way!", Alex panically screamed as he hung up the phone, threw open his bedroom window, climbed out and ran off into the night. Sweat dripped down his face and his heart began to race as he ran through the streets of Pasadena to get to Nova's. As he ran his thoughts turned to his girlfriend Matteron who he could only imagine was extremely terrified.

" Matteron Cooper!", Alex shouted to the sky as he continued running. Once he got to Nova's and Matteron's apartment building he ran up 4 flights of stairs until he reached 4A. He threw open the door and ran down the hallway to Nova's bedroom. This began to get Sheldon even more worked up.

" What the hell is Alex Wheaton doing here?!", Sheldon shouted as he stood up but Leonard shoved him back down on the couch and shouted, "Sheldon calm down!"

" I got here as fast as I could Nova! Now what happened with my girlfriend?!", Alex panically asked.

" Well the 5 of us were just hanging out in my room when all of a sudden the police showed up, barged into my room and handcuffed Matty!", Nova panically said.

" This doesn't make any sense! Why would they do that?!", Alex confusely asked.

" Because they think that she had something to do with Satara's murder!", Marissa panically said.

" Satara Sullivan's dead?!", Alex shockingly asked.

" Yes!", the 4 girls panically exclaimed.

" You know, the popular girl at school?! The one that was being rude and mean to everyone?!", Samantha panically asked.

" Yes!", Alex panically said.

" Well now she's dead!", Marissa panically said.

" And the police think that Matty had something to do with it!", Nova panically said.

" Well why would they think that?!", Alex panically asked.

" They told us that several witnesses claimed to have seen her at the Sullivan's house!", Mickaela panically said.

" Well I know my girlfriend wouldn't do something like that! Yeah sure she hated her but she wouldn't have gone to her house and killed her!", Alex panically said.

" Exactly! Matteron's completely harmless, except for when she got into that fight with Satara! And she can't even stand the sight of human hemoglobin!", Nova panically said.

" Which means someone else did it and framed her!", Marissa panically said.

" Well who would do that to her?!", Samantha panically asked.

" Yeah it could have been anyone from our school!", Mickaela panically said.

" Well we know it couldn't have been Satara's friends!", Marissa said.

" Yeah cause they worship her like she's some kind of goddess!", Samantha said.

" Ok well how about this, when we go to school tomorrow we observe everyone and whoever we see acting suspicious is probably the one that committed the murder!", Nova said.

" Oh like the Forensic Files show?!", Marissa asked. Nova nodded her head with a smirk on her face.

" I love it! It's genius Nova! Sam, Mickaela, what do you two think?", Marissa asked.

" We're in!", Samantha and Mickaela said.

" Care to join us in this investigation Alex?", Nova asked.

" Oh you know it Nova!", Alex said as he fist bumped Nova.

" Great then it's settled! For the next few weeks we are known as the Forensic Files Squad!", Nova exclaimed as the 5 of them cheered. They put their hands in, lifted them up and shouted, " For Matteron Cooper!" as they continued cheering. Then they walked out into the living room and Nova asked, " Hey dad would it be ok if I played forensics at school for the next few weeks?"

" Why?", Leonard asked.

" Because someone framed my best friend and I have to find out who it was.", Nova said.

" Ok yeah sure but just don't get to crazy Nova.", Leonard said.

" Isn't that illegal?", Howard asked.

" No it's only illegal if you put your own fingerprints on the evidence Wolowitz.", Nova said.

" Well look at you talking like a forensic investigator.", Penny said.

" Please mom, don't ruin it!", Nova said.

" Just what is it that you're going to do?", Sheldon asked.

" Oh we're just going to observe everyone at school and see who's acting suspicious.", Nova said.

" When you think about it, it actually makes sense Sheldon.", Howard said.

" See?", Nova asked.

" Well you don't have to do that Nova.", Sheldon said.

" Please Dr. Cooper we want to do this, because Matteron is our friend. We really want justice to prevail in this case.", Nova said.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you Nova.", Amy said.

" Hey I'm really going out of my way to get your daughter out of jail. It's the least I can do Mrs. Fowler-Cooper.", Nova said.

" Again thank you Nova.", Amy said. For the next few weeks the girls and Alex observed the students of Pasadena High looking for anyone doing anything abnormal. Everyone checked out ok except for one person.

" We're hitting dead ends here guys.", Marissa said.

" We need to find out who murdered Satara.", Samantha said.

" Yeah otherwise we'll never see Matty again.", Mickaela said.

" Whatcha got Nova?", Alex asked. As Nova was looking through a magnifying glass at a piece of evidence while carefully touching it with latex gloves she said, " I think I got a fingerprint that looks familiar. Hold on one second." She put down the magnifying glass and looked around the cafeteria before her eyes rested on a 5 foot 6 caucasion male with short dark brown hair and freckles on his face. He was carrying a neon greenish backpack over his shoulder.

" Bingo. Satara's ex-boyfriend Dylan.", Nova said.

" I don't think we've observed him yet.", Alex said.

" I think you're right Alex.", Mickaela said.

" That kid looks like he's hiding something.", Marissa said.

" Oh yeah. Big time. What do you think Nova?", Samantha asked.

" I don't know Samantha.", Nova said as she picked up the magnifying glass and observed Dylan's backpack. She could clearly see something dangling from the seem of the backpack that looked like a few strands of long brunette hair. Nova gasped and said, " You guys I think we just solved this case. Walk with me but act casual." The 5 teens got up from the table and casually approached Dylan.

" Uh hi.", Dylan nervously said as he tried avoiding eye contact with them.

" Oh hey Dylan.", Nova casually said.

" What do you want Nova Hofstadter?", Dylan nervously asked as he began fidgetting with his hands while still avoiding eye contact.

" Oh nothing except maybe to ask you a few questions.", Nova said.

" What are you? Some kind of forensic investigator?", Dylan nervously asked.

" You could say that.", Nova said.

" Yeah I would appreciate it if you went away.", Dylan nervously said as he continued to fidget with his hands.

" Cut the crap Dylan! We know you're hiding something!", Marissa angrily said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" Yeah! So spill it!", Alex angrily said.

" I ain't got nothing to spill Alex!", Dylan angrily said.

" Oh yeah?! Then what do you have in your backpack?!", Nova angrily asked.

" Yeah Dylan!", Samantha and Mickaela angrily said as the 5 of them narrowed their eyes at him.

" Uh...", Dylan nervously started to say but then he began to bolt out of the cafeteria and Mickaela screamed, " He's running!"

" Get him!", Nova screamed as the 5 teens bolted after Dylan.

" Come back here pal!", Alex shouted as he and the girls chased Dylan up and down the hallways of Pasadena High.

" You can't run from the Forensic Files Squad!", Mickaela shouted as they continued to chase after Dylan.

" Oh shut up Mickaela!", Dylan screamed as he slipped on a puddle of water and smacked into a trash can. His backpack flew from his grip onto the floor. Nova and the others knelt down in front of it.

" Step away from my backpack!", Dylan angrily said.

" Shut up!", Nova angrily said as she unzipped the backpack.

" What's in it?!", Marissa screamed.

" A wig, some clothes, a voice box, and... the murder weapon!", Nova shouted as she pulled the evidence out of the backpack holding the knife covered with Satara's hemoglobin up as she stood up with her friends gasping.

" Dun dun dun!", Marissa shouted as she got up in Dylan's face. Her friends stared at her.

" What? It was for dramatic effect.", Marissa said.

" We get it Marissa.", Nova said. Then she angrily said, " Well I guess we know who killed Satara!"

" Busted! Oh yeah!", Alex shouted as he got up in Dylan's face.

" Seriously, what is with you guys?!", Nova confusely asked as she stared at her friends.

" What? I thought that was pretty good.", Alex said.

" Alright Dylan spill it! Why did you kill Satara Sullivan?!", Nova angrily asked.

" What am I supposed say?! That she dumped me and I was furious?! And she dumped me because she wanted to go out with you?!", Dylan shouted as he pointed at Alex.

" Dude I don't even like her!", Alex shouted.

" That's what Matty said!", Samantha exclaimed.

" Is that your girlfriend?!", Dylan shouted.

" Yeah! My girlfriend that you got thrown in jail!", Alex shouted as he angrily threw a finger at Dylan.

" Yeah so explain dressing up like my best friend!", Nova shouted.

" Well Satara was always saying how she hated that Fowler-Cooper girl so I figured that if I framed her for the murder it would make it look like I didn't do anything!", Dylan shouted.

" Well unfortunately Dylan you can't get away with everything!", Nova shouted as the Pasadena Police came running around the corner with their guns drawn.

" Freeze! Pasadena Police!", the cops shouted as they pointed their pistoles at Dylan.

" What?!", Dylan shouted as he was yanked from the trash can, pinned against the wall and slapped with handcuffs.

" Dylan Michealson you are under arrest for the murder of Satara Sullivan! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!", the arresting officer said as him and the other officers began dragging Dylan down the hallway.

" Thank you for clearing this up for us.", one officer said.

" Oh it was nothing officer. So is my best friend free to go?", Nova asked.

" Yes she will be released.", the officer said.

" Oh thank you!", Nova said with a sigh of relief as her friends celebrated. The officer collected the evidence and began walking away. As Dylan was being dragged out he shouted, " You're gonna regret this Hofstadter! You hear me?! You're gonna regret this!"

" I don't think so Dylan! Have fun in juvie for the next 4 years!", Nova shouted. Then she said, " Well guys we solved the case and Matteron is coming back."

" Shall we do it Nova?", Marissa asked.

" Oh sure what the heck Marissa.", Nova said as the 5 teens did the ending part of the Forensic Files theme song before they fist bumped each other making an explosion with their hands. Later that day Sheldon and Amy got a call from the police saying that they could come pick up their daughter. Amy cried tears of joy as Sheldon embraced her. The two of them headed to the Pasadena Juvenile Detention Center and signed a form for the release of their daughter. When Matteron came out she went home with her parents. Once they got back to their apartment building Nova came running out of her apartment excitedly screaming, " Matteron!"

" Nova!", Matteron excitedly screamed as the two girls threw their arms around each other.

" You have no idea how much I missed you bestie!", Nova said.

" And you don't have any idea of how much I missed you either!", Matteron said.

" Alex get out here! Matteron's back!", Nova shouted.

" Coming!", Alex shouted as he ran out the door and took his girlfriend into his arms as he kissed her.

" God I missed you so much Matteron!", Alex said with a smile.

" I missed you too Alex!", Matteron said with a smile.

" Sheldon, Amy, why don't you come in.", Penny said as Sheldon and Amy walked into the apartment.

" And you come in too Matty because I'm gonna call the other girls and tell them you're here!", Nova said.

" Well ok!", Matteron said as she followed her best friend inside.

" I got to go Nova! My mom needs me for something!", Alex said from the hallway.

" Ok bye Alex! See you later!", Nova said.

" Bye Alex!", Matteron said. Alex snapped his fingers and winked at her before he left. A few minutes later Marissa, Samantha, and Mickaela came running up the stairs, running into the apartment excitedly screaming, " Matty!" as they threw their arms around her while jumping up and down.

" Ah you're crushing me!", Matteron screamed. Her friends released her and Marissa said, " Sorry Matteron."

" We're just so happy you're back.", Samantha said.

" Well let me tell you guys, it's good to be back.", Matteron said. Then she said, " Which reminds me, if you don't mind Nova could you spray me with Lysol please?"

" What for?", Nova asked.

" Because I want to rid myself of the juvie germs and I just want to forget about what happened." , Matteron said as the girls began to laugh.

" Sure Matty!", Nova said as she laughed and grabbed a can of Lysol. As she sprayed her best friend from head to toe Matteron spun around in the mist with a smile on her face. Matteron let out a sigh of relief and said, " Ok that's better! Now I'm home!"

" Oh shut up you crazy whackadoodle!", Nova laughed as she playfully smacked Matteron on the back of the head.

" Ow! Oh you're so gonna get it Hofstadter!", Matteron laughed.

" Bring it Cooper!", Nova laughed as the two best friends started playfully smacking each other around laughing their heads off. The other three girls laughed as well. Sheldon and Amy smiled at this as well as Leonard too while Penny began crying tears of joy just by watching this. Suddenly the two girls began chasing each other around the apartment.

" I'm gonna get you Matteron Cooper!", Nova laughed.

" In your dreams Nova Hofstadter!", Matteron laughed as the two girls continued chasing each other around.

" Ok you two that's enough! Stop before someone gets hurt!", Leonard said as he laughed.

" Dad please don't interrupt my reunion with my best friend!", Nova said as she laughed.

" I'm not interrupting Nova I'm saying you and Matteron need to stop running around the apartment before one of you gets hurt.", Leonard said.

" No wait a minute!", Matteron said as she sprinted around the apartment really fast before ending up behind the couch saying, " I'm The Flash!"

" No you're not Matteron you're The Flash's daughter. I'm The Flash!", Sheldon said.

" No wait, now I'm Kendall from Big Time Rush!", Matteron exclaimed as she held an invisible microphone and imitated Kendall's voice singing part of the lyrics from the song Time of Our Life. Nova walked behind the couch, laughed and said, " You silly whackadoodle!" as she smacked her best friend in the head again. The girls laughed as well as the 4 adults.

" What Big Time Rush song was that?", Mickaela asked.

" Time of Our Life.", Matteron said.

" Why Kendall?", Samantha asked.

" Because we like Kendall.", Matteron and Nova said.

" Is there something about him that you like?", Marissa asked.

" Uh he's extremely cute!", Matteron exclaimed.

" And he's the lead singer of the band!", Nova exclaimed.

" Well don't get any crazy ideas cause you have a boyfriend Nova.", Leonard said.

" Yeah I know dad and Matty does too.", Nova said.

" Yeah my boyfriend that my dad still doesn't approve of!", Matteron exclaimed.

" I would have been ok with anyone else but Alex.", Sheldon said.

" Uh dad could you be, I don't know, less irritating and annoying, at least just for your daughter?", Matteron asked.

" No Matteron.", Sheldon said.

" Figures.", Matteron said with a sigh.

" Well your father's always like that. In fact it was like that when we were living together, and it still is.", Leonard said.

" And I called your mom and dad Shamy when they were dating.", Penny said.

" Again I still don't like that Penny.", Amy said.

" Oh my god!", Matteron and Nova said as they laughed their heads off. The three other girls laughed too and Mickaela threw herself on the floor.

" Yo Gonzalez calm down over there!", Matteron laughed.

" I can't help it Matteron! That was too funny!", Mickaela laughed.

" That is so true Mickaela!", Marissa laughed.

" Oh shut up Marissa!", Samantha laughed.

" Samantha!", Marissa laughed.

" What?!", Samantha laughed.

" You guys knock it off!", Nova laughed.

" You are such a chatty kathy Sam!", Matteron laughed.

" Actually she's a chatty Sammy!", Marissa laughed.

" Oh my god Marissa!", Matteron laughed as the other girls continued laughing as well. Matteron ended throwing herself on the floor with laughter and Nova looked like she was about to hit the floor any second too.

" Omg Matty!", Nova laughed as she saw her best friend pounding her fist into the floor, kicking her legs while laughing her head off.

" I'm in love with your George Clooney improportions!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Was that supposed to be a joke Matteron?!", Mickaela asked.

" Bazinga!", Matteron exclaimed as she laughed.

" Oh Matteron Cooper!", Marissa laughed as the other girls continued laughing too.

" You are really rubbing off on your daughter Sheldon.", Leonard said.

" Well of course I am Leonard. She is my daughter.", Sheldon said. When the laughter died down Matteron got up from the floor as well as Mickaela too and she said, " Oh that was fun."

" Yeah well you know what we should do now?", Marissa asked.

" What?", Mickaela asked.

" Dance party! Oh yeah!", Marissa exclaimed as she danced around like an idiot. Samantha grabbed her shoulders and said, " Ok Marissa calm down."

" Sorry Sammy.", Marissa said.

" What song did you want to dance to?", Mickaela asked. Marissa turned on the song Pocketful of Sunshine by The Superstarz Kids on her ipod connected to the little speaker hooked to her hip, turned it up full blast and began to dance.

" Oh yeah go Marissa Stevenson!", Samantha exclaimed.

" Oh stop talking Samantha Goldstein and start dancing!", Marissa exclaimed as she continued dancing.

" Ok you asked for it!", Samantha exclaimed as she joined in with Marissa. Then she exclaimed, " You too Mickaela Gonzalez!"

" Oh yeah! It's on!", Mickaela exclaimed as she started dancing.

" Hey move over! Let me get in on this action too!", Nova exclaimed as she joined her friends. Matteron stared at her friends and said, "Really you guys?!"

" Oh get in here you looney toon!", Nova exclaimed. Matteron screamed as her best friend yanked her into their little flash mob. All 5 girls were now dancing around with each other.

" Matty what Big Time Rush song did you say you were singing?", Marissa asked.

" Time of Our Life.", Matteron said. Marissa switched the song to Time of Our Life by Big Time Rush. As the girls continued dancing Matteron and Nova began to sing the words of the song. When the song was over the two best friends took each other's hands as they jumped up and down screaming with excitement.

" Woah calm down you guys!", Marissa exclaimed.

" We can't help it Marissa!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Yeah Big Time Rush is our favorite band!", Nova exclaimed.

" Yeah and Kendall is our favorite member of the band!", Matteron exclaimed. Once again the two girls held each other's hands jumping up and down excitedly screaming, "KENDALL!"

" Nova and Matteron use your inside voices!", Leonard shouted.

" Sorry dad.", Nova said.

" I guess we just got too carried away.", Matteron said.

" Hey guys there is also another band that Matteron and I are fans of too.", Nova said.

" What band is that?", Marissa asked.

" The Black Eyed Peas.", Matteron said.

" Really Matteron and Nova?!", Marissa, Samantha, and Mickaela shockingly asked.

" Uh huh.", Nova said.

" And this is one of the songs we like by them." , Matteron said as she pulled out her ipod and played the radio version of Do It Like This. The two best friends began to dance around to it but in the middle of the song Matteron said, " But of course our favorite Black Eyed Peas song is..." Matteron switched the song to the album version of Boom Boom Pow. The two girls began to dance but when the first S word came up Leonard said, " Ah stop! Turn that off for a second!" The girls stopped dancing as Matteron paused the song. They began to stare at him as if he said something crazy.

" What?!", Matteron and Nova asked.

" Did he just say the S word?!", Leonard shockingly asked.

" Yes!", Matteron and Nova said.

" Oh my god!", Marissa, Samantha, and Mickaela exclaimed as they began to laugh.

" That is a very inappropriate word and we don't want to hear that!", Leonard said.

" Well how else are we supposed to listen to the song then?!", Matteron asked.

" Listen to the radio version.", Leonard said.

" We don't want to.", Matteron said.

" Yeah we like the album version better dad.", Nova said.

" Nova it's the same song just without the S word.", Leonard said.

" Well we want to listen to the S word.", Nova said.

" Yeah cause it makes the song so much better.", Matteron said.

" Well I said no.", Leonard said.

" Ugh why?!", Matteron and Nova said as they groaned.

" Because Leonard just told you why. It's inappropriate.", Sheldon said.

" Dad quit being such a buzz kill!", Matteron protested.

" Matteron do not talk to me like that.", Sheldon said.

" I'm a teenage girl for crying out loud! What do you expect me to say dad?!", Matteron protested.

" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper that's enough!", Amy said.

" What the...?!", Matteron started to say.

" Do not say what the hell Matteron!", Amy said.

" Oh come on! You guys get to say stuff like that and we don't?!", Matteron protested.

" Yes because you two are children and we're adults that know how to use it in the right context.", Leonard said.

" That sucks!", Matteron protested. But then she got an idea. She licked her finger and stuck it in Nova's ear.

" Ew I'm gonna get you for that Matteron Cooper!", Nova exclaimed as she chased her best friend around the apartment again making the other three girls laugh.

" I'd like to see you try Nova Hofstadter!", Matteron exclaimed as she ran toward the front door and threw it open. Then she exclaimed, "Na na can't get me!" before running out into the hallway and toward the stairs leading to the 5th floor.

" Get back here Cooper!", Nova exclaimed as she chased Matteron up the stairs.

" Not a chance Hofstadter!", Matteron exclaimed as she continued running up the stairs to the 5th floor. The two best friends were laughing their heads off too. The other girls and the 4 adults followed after the two best friends. When the girls got up to the 5th floor Nova laughed and said, " Really Matteron?! You just got out of juvie and you're gonna make me chase you?!"

" Yeah pretty much Nova!", Matteron said as she laughed. Then she laughed and said, " Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to the roof!"

" Good luck bestie! You ain't getting past me!", Nova laughed.

" Try me!", Matteron laughed as she flashed her arms in front of Nova distracting her long enough to get to the stairs leading up to the 6th floor.

" Show off!", Nova exclaimed.

" Told ya! Bazinga!", Matteron exclaimed as she sprinted up the stairs.

" Oh come back here you whackadoodle!", Nova exclaimed as she sprinted up the stairs after her best friend. They ran up past the 6th floor to the roof. They chased each other around the rooftop completely unaware that the two agents were still watching them. Later that night when Matteron was sleeping she had a nightmare and didn't realize that she was screaming. She suddenly felt someone gently shaking her shoulder and when she jerked her eyes open with a scream her eyesight focused on the culprit.

" Dad what are you doing in my room?", Matteron tiredly asked.

" Well your screaming woke your mother and I up so she told me to come check on you.", Sheldon said.

" I'm sorry dad I'm just having a bad dream.", Matteron tiredly said.

" About what Matteron?", Sheldon asked.

" Nova and I being chased by zombies.", Matteron tiredly said.

" It sounds like you two have been watching way too many episodes of The Walking Dead.", Sheldon said.

" I think you're probably right dad. Do you think there's a theory that someday the world's gonna be plunged into some zombie apocalypse?", Matteron tiredly asked.

" Matteron there's no such thing as a zombie apocalypse.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah but there could be.", Matteron tiredly said.

" You and Nova should really stop watching The Walking Dead. Now it's 10:35 which means it's past your bedtime and you need to get back to sleep because you're going back to school tomorrow.", Sheldon said.

" Ok dad. It's just gonna be weird going back to school and not seeing Satara anymore. I mean I know I hated her but still I just can't believe that she's dead.", Matteron tiredly said.

" Well as your grandmother would say, ' She's now staring into the eyes of the Lord.'", Sheldon said.

" Or the eyes of the Devil.", Matteron tiredly said.

" Matteron?", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

" Bazinga. I was kidding dad.", Matteron tiredly said.

" Leonard was right, I really am rubbing off on you.", Sheldon said.

" Well I am your daughter so it makes sense doesn't it?", Matteron tiredly said.

" Yes it does. Now go to sleep.", Sheldon said.

" Ok dad. Good night, I love you.", Matteron tiredly said as she fell back asleep.

" Good night, I love you too.", Sheldon said as he kissed his daughter's head before he walked out. The next day after school got out Matteron decided to hang out with her friends at her apartment because she knew her's and Nova's parents were going to be working late that night so she didn't want to be alone. As the girls were watching a movie on public tv in Matteron's bedroom it was suddenly interrupted by the Emergency Alert System.

" Oh come on?! The Emergency Alert System?! Really?!", Nova complained.

" What's it for?", Mickaela asked.

" I don't know Mickaela. Why don't we shut up and listen. Matteron turn up the volume.", Marissa said as Matteron turned the volume up on the tv.

" The National Weather Service in Long Beach has issued a Tornado Warning for the southern area of California until 9:15 pm eastern standard time. At 7:30 pm eastern standard time, National Weather Service doppler radar indicated a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado. This storm was located 2 miles south of Long Beach and moving northeast at 72mph. Cities included in the warning are:

Long Beach

Los Angeles

Pasadena

Palmdale

Lancaster

California City and Ridgecrest. All residents living in these areas are strongly encouraged to seek shelter underground or the lowest level possible such as an interior hallway or closet and always stay away from windows. If you're caught outside go to the nearest shelter. If no shelter is available lie flat in the nearest ditch or low lying area and cover your head and neck with your arms. A flash flood watch is in effect until 10:30 pm eastern standard time. Please stay tuned for more updates."

" Oh that's just great! We're under a tornado warning!", Marissa irritatedly said.

" I don't like this! This is freaking me out!", Samantha frightenly said.

" You guys calm down! Everything's gonna be fine!", Matteron said.

" Matty how are we supposed to calm down when a tornado is gonna hit?!", Mickaela frightenly asked.

" Mickaela a tornado warning doesn't necessarily mean a tornado's gonna hit. It just means that we have the right weather conditions for one to possibly spawn or they detected rotation on radar.", Matteron said.

" Yeah so calm down you guys! Because Matteron knows what she's talking about!", Nova said.

" Thank you Nova!", Matteron said. Meanwhile at CalTech, Sheldon was working on his calculations in his office when all of a sudden he heard the civil defense alarm going off in the hallway.

" Attention! Attention! A tornado warning has been issued for the area! A tornado warning has been issued for the area!" He ignored it at first but then he was interrupted by Howard.

" Sheldon, Dr. Gablehauser wants everybody in the basement right now!", Howard said in a serious tone.

" Excuse me but what on Earth for Howard?", Sheldon asked.

" Don't you hear the civil defense alarm going off?!", Howard asked.

" Yes but I'm choosing to ignore it!", Sheldon said as he continued working.

" Sheldon there's a tornado warning in the area so we need to get downstairs!", Howard irritatedly said. Sheldon slammed the marker down and said, " Oh that is preposterous Howard! There's no way that... Oh good Lord!" Sheldon looked out of his office window and saw that the sky was looking kind of ominous. Heavy rain and hail was falling, the wind was blowing really strong and thunder clapped as lightning split the sky. He turned back to Howard who was standing in the doorway and said, " I think I'm starting to see that something is going on here."

" Yeah Sheldon so we need to get downstairs!", Howard said.

" Where are Leonard, Raj, and Amy?!", Sheldon asked.

" They're in the basement with everyone else waiting for us so we need to get down there!", Howard said.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said as the two men walked out of Sheldon's office and walked down the hallway to the stairs leading to the basement. The civil defense alarm was still blaring in the hallway. As the two of them walked down the stairs Sheldon pulled out his cell phone.

" What are you doing Sheldon?", Howard asked.

" I am calling my daughter.", Sheldon said as he scrolled through his contacts on his phone.

" Sheldon don't bother your daughter Matteron ok. She's probably hanging out with her friends.", Howard said.

" Precisely Howard which is why I'm going to call her and tell her to bring her friends with her down to the lobby.", Sheldon said as he found his daughter's cell number and pressed the call button. The phone rang twice before Matteron answered the phone saying, " Yeah dad what is it?"

" Matteron where are you?", Sheldon asked.

" I'm at the apartment with my friends. We're hanging out in my room.", Matteron said.

" Ok well listen to this. This is really important.", Sheldon said.

" What is it dad?", Matteron asked.

" You and your friends leave the apartment and go down to the lobby right now.", Sheldon said.

" Dad I think we're ok here for now. If we hear the tornado siren we'll go down there.", Matteron said.

" You will go down there now regardless of whether you hear the siren or not.", Sheldon said.

" Dad this is ridiculous! We are not leaving the apartment unless we hear the siren!", Matteron protested.

" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper if you don't listen to a word I say right now I will tell your mother and you will be grounded! Do you hear me?!", Sheldon said.

" Yes ok I get it dad! We'll go down to the lobby! Wait a second, why are you using your cell phone?! I thought you were working!", Matteron said.

" I was working until I was rudely interrupted by Howard and now I am going into the basement.", Sheldon said.

" Hi Wolowitz!", Matteron said. Howard intrudes on the conversation and says, " Hi Matteron. How are you?"

" I'm good. How are you?", Matteron asked.

" I'm good. Thank you for asking.", Howard said.

" You're welcome. Is my mom down there too with you and my dad?", Matteron asked.

" Yes your mother is down here with us.", Howard said.

" Howard is that Matteron?", Amy asked.

" Yes.", Howard said.

" Can I talk to my daughter for a second?", Amy asked.

" Sure Amy.", Howard said as he handed her Sheldon's phone.

" Matteron?", Amy asked.

" Oh hi mom.", Matteron said.

" Hi. What are you doing right now?", Amy asked.

" I'm hanging out with my friends at the apartment.", Matteron said.

" Well you, Nova, Marissa, Samantha, and Mickaela just go down to the lobby right now.", Amy said.

" Mom we're already heading down there. Dad already told us to. Plus the siren is going off anyway too.", Matteron said as her and her friends continued walking down the stairs. The tornado siren blared in the background over the city of Pasadena.

" Ok well when you get down there stay down there until the storm is over.", Amy said.

" Ok mom. I love you.", Matteron said.

" I love you too Matteron. I'm going to hand the phone back to your father now.", Amy said.

" Ok bye mom.", Matteron said.

" Bye.", Amy said as she handed the phone back to her husband.

" Matteron are you still there?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah I'm still here dad.", Matteron said.

" Are you and your friends in the lobby yet?", Sheldon asked.

" We're about halfway there dad. We still have two more floors to go.", Matteron said.

" Well just keep walking down there Matteron and like your mother said you and your friends stay down there until the storm is over. Oh and while you're at it, use a can of Lysol to protect yourself.", Sheldon said as his wife, his friends and colleagues stared at him as if he said something crazy.

" Dad how's a can of Lysol gonna protect me against a tornado?!", Matteron asked as she laughed.

" Oh it's not for that it's for deadly contagious pathogens. But I suppose it could work for that too.", Sheldon said.

" Dad no!", Matteron said as she laughed. The other girls laughed too as all 5 of them continued walking down the stairs to the lobby.

" Well I'm just saying it could work.", Sheldon said.

" Dad a can of Lysol is completely defenseless against a tornado! Are you crazy?!", Matteron said as she laughed.

" I am not crazy. Your grandmother had me tested.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah well grandma Mary had me tested too dad.", Matteron said.

" That's only because you were paranoid about having to take a nap.", Sheldon said.

" I was 4 years old dad! I was a toddler for crying out loud!", Matteron said.

" Well still that was the reason why. Speaking of that you are going to take a nap tomorrow.", Sheldon said.

" Why dad?", Matteron asked.

" Because I told you to take one earlier when you got home from school and you didn't listen. So you will be doing so tomorrow since tomorrow is a Saturday.", Sheldon said.

" Dad how was I supposed to remember that you asked me to do that?! And anyway I told you I'm too old for this!", Matteron protested.

" Matteron do not argue with me. I am the one in control of your sleep schedule and that includes your nap time.", Sheldon said.

" Dad I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm 16!", Matteron protested.

" Gee you think I don't know that?", Sheldon asked.

" You sound like you don't know that because you're talking to me as if I'm still a little kid!", Matteron said.

" Matteron you will always still be my little girl no matter what age you are.", Sheldon said.

" Can I hang up now? Cause we're in the lobby.", Matteron asked.

Yes you may go now. I love you. Bye.", Sheldon said.

" I love you too dad. Bye.", Matteron said as she hung up the phone.

" Dude why did your dad tell you to use a can of Lysol?!", Nova asked as she laughed.

" I don't have a clue Nova!", Matteron said as she laughed.

" Hey how come we're the only ones here in the lobby?", Marissa asked.

" Probably because everyone else in this building headed to some underground storm shelter outside of the city Marissa. You know what we should get in my car and drive there.", Nova said as she jingled her car keys.

" Woah woah woah Nova are you nuts?! Do you know what our parents would do to us if we headed out into a storm that could spawn a tornado?! We would be grounded for life!", Matteron shouted.

" Do you have a better idea Matty?", Nova asked.

" Yeah Nova. We stay here and wait out the storm.", Matteron said.

" This doesn't feel very safe Matteron.", Nova said.

" It's better than driving through a tornado and getting killed. I already got in trouble for not taking a nap today and I don't want to get in trouble again.", Matteron said.

" Alright we'll stay here.", Nova said.

" I don't like this! I'm scared!", Samantha frightenly said.

" Sam are you afraid of storms?", Marissa asked.

" Yes Marissa! They terrify me!", Samantha frightenly said.

" Everything's gonna be fine Sammy.", Mickaela said as she draped one of her arms over Samantha's shoulder.

" You don't know that Mickaela! What if a tornado touches down and we get sucked up into it!", Samantha frightenly said as the tornado siren continued blaring outside.

" Hey Sam I got an idea of what we can do to distract ourselves from the storm.", Matteron said.

" What is it Matty?", Samantha frightenly asked. Matteron plugged her ipod into her speaker system , turned on the song Shake It Off by Taylor Swift and began to dance around the lobby. Her friends began to laugh including Samantha. Then the girls started chanting, " Go Matty! Go Matty! Go Matty! Go Matty! Go Matty!" as Matteron continued to dance. Then Nova said, " Hey Matteron give me your ipod for a second."

" Sure Nova. But why?", Matteron asked as she handed her ipod to her best friend.

" Because I got another song that we can dance to.", Nova said as she switched the song to Dance Like Yo Daddy by Meghan Trainor. Matteron laughed as Nova started shaking her hips to the beat of the music. Matteron joined in with her and two best friends started laughing as they were dancing around the lobby with each other. Marissa, Samantha and Mickaela started dancing too. As the girls were dancing around the lobby they began to individually shout out their names.

" Matteron!", Matteron shouted.

" Nova!", Nova shouted.

" Marissa!", Marissa shouted.

" Samantha!", Samantha shouted.

" Mickaela!", Mickaela shouted. Then they shouted together, " Best Friends Forever!" The girls continued dancing but suddenly stopped and screamed as the power went out.

" What the heck just happened?!", Mickaela frightenly asked.

" Duh the power went out Mickaela.", Marissa said. After another flash of lightning and another clap of thunder Samantha screamed in terror and began clinging to Nova. The tornado siren still continued to blare outside.

" Sammy it's ok it's just thunder and lightning!", Nova said as Samantha continued holding onto her.

" That's just it Nova! I'm terrified of thunderstorms and tornadoes! I want my mom!", Samantha screamed in terror. Just then the glass door blew out and Matteron screamed, "Hit the deck!" as the girls threw themselves on the floor covering their heads and the back of their necks with their arms. As debris and hail swirled about the girls began screaming in terror. Matteron frantically pulled out her cell phone and called her dad.

" Matteron?", Sheldon asked.

" Dad it's hitting us! The tornado is hitting us!", Matteron screamed.

" Well are you ok?! Where are you?!", Sheldon worriedly asked.

" We're on the floor in the lobby! The power's out and the glass door just busted open! We're being hit by debris and hail!", Matteron screamed.

" Well what ever you do, don't get up Matteron! Do you hear me?!", Sheldon worriedly asked.

" Ok I hear you dad!", Matteron screamed. Suddenly part of the ceiling fell down on top of the girls making them scream in terror cutting off the phone connection between Matteron and her dad. This made Sheldon begin to panic as he began to fear the worst had happened to his daughter.

" Matteron are you there?! Can you hear me?! Matteron!", Sheldon shouted through the phone as he began to hyperventilate to the point where he could barely stand up. Howard and Raj caught him before he could hit the floor. Leonard began to panic as well and Amy started to cry. Once the storm passed Dr. Gablehauser said, " Dr. Cooper, you, your wife and Dr. Hofstadter go home and check on your daughters." Sheldon and Amy got into Amy's car and the two frantically began driving home. Leonard went to go pick up his wife Penny and the two headed home as well. The 4 adults were relieved that the apartment building was still standing but had some minor tornado damage. They got out of their cars and ran to the lobby where they saw big gaping hole where the door used to be and saw part of the ceiling laying on top of the 5 girls. Panic set in as they freed the girls from the rubble. Marissa, Samantha and Mickaela were ok but then they began to worry about their two friends Matteron and Nova as they were unconscious. As the 4 adults held their daughters the two best friends began to cough and regain consciousness.

" Matteron!", Sheldon and Amy exclaimed as they embraced her in their arms.

" Nova!", Penny and Leonard exclaimed as they embraced their daughter. The other three girls cheered as paramedics came rushing in and rushed the two best friends to the hospital. The two girls came home the next day and were hanging out at Nova's. Then Matteron got a phone call from her dad.

" Yeah dad?", Matteron asked.

" Come home. It's nap time.", Sheldon said.

" Ok I'm coming dad.", Matteron said as she hung up the phone. Then she says, " See ya Nova. I got to go."

" Ok. See ya Matty.", Nova said as Matteron walked back across the hall. Sheldon tucked his daughter into her bed, removed her glasses from her face and shut the blinds on the window. He then kissed her head as he walked out of the room shutting the lights off and shutting the door behind him. The soft blue glow from the glow-in-the- dark stars from the ceiling illuminated the room as Matteron began to fall asleep with a smile on her face. Back in 4A Nova decided to take a nap too. But little did the girls know that the two agents were still watching them waiting for the right moment to come and kidnap them.

Dun dun dun! Watch out girls, they're coming for you! Find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later Nova came over to her best friend's apartment with great news.

" Hey Matteron I got some great news!", Nova exclaimed.

" What is it Nova?!", Matteron asked.

" We're going to a concert!", Nova exclaimed. Matteron's smile kind of faultered.

" I don't know Nova. Concerts aren't really my thing.", Matteron said.

" Well would they be your thing if I told you it is Big Time Rush?!", Nova exclaimed. Matteron stared at Nova with wide eyes.

" No way! Shut up! Are you kidding me?!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Nope!", Nova exclaimed as she held up the concert tickets. Matteron stared at them and sure enough it said Big Time Rush. Matteron and Nova screamed with excitement.

" Omg! I can't believe we're going to see Big Time Rush!", Matteron exclaimed.

" I know! This is exciting!", Nova exclaimed.

" Wait there's 5 tickets here! Who's coming with us?!", Matteron excitedly asked.

" Duh Marissa, Samantha, and Mickaela!", Nova exclaimed.

" I can not believe you got us concert tickets to Big Time Rush!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Yeah but that's not all I got!", Nova exclaimed.

" What else did you get?!", Matteron excitedly asked. Nova pulled out 5 passes from her back pocket.

" No way! Is that what I think it is?!", Matteron excitedly asked.

" Yes! Backstage passes!", Nova exclaimed. The two best friends screamed with excitement as Matteron threw her arms around Nova excitedly screaming," Omg! Nova you are my bestest friend in the whole world!"

" Yeah I know!", Nova excitedly said.

" How did you afford all this?", Matteron asked.

" My dad's credit card. And before you say anything Matteron I did ask him if I could use his credit card for this and he said yes.", Nova said.

" Good because I would hate to do this if he didn't know about it.", Matteron said.

" Yeah and I would totally not want to get arrested if I stole money from my dad. So anyway throw on whatever you want Matteron and let's get going.", Nova said.

" Ok I'll be just a minute Nova!", Matteron said as she went into her room, changed her shirt to a Big Time Rush t-shirt, threw on her shoes and threw on a black hoodie over her t-shirt and blue jeans. She grabbed something else too and came back out of her room.

" Matty what are those?", Nova asked.

" Oh these? These are my noise-cancellation earbuds Nova.", Matteron said.

" Do you have any more of those?", Nova asked.

" Yeah I got 4 more pairs of them. I'll go grab them.", Matteron said as she went back into her room. She grabbed the 4 more pairs of earbuds and came back out.

" Here. Catch.", Matteron said as she threw a pair to Nova. Nova caught them in mid-air.

" Thanks Matty.", Nova said.

" You're welcome Nova. Come on let's go.", Matteron said as the girls were just about to leave but Sheldon asked, " Matteron where are you going?"

" Oh dad Nova got us concert tickets to Big Time Rush.", Matteron said.

" What's Big Time Rush?", Sheldon asked.

" Big Time Rush is this teenage boy band that we're fans of.", Nova said.

" Well alright. Matteron can you please come here for a second?", Sheldon said. Matteron walked over to her dad and asked, " What is it dad?"

" Cover your eyes for a second.", Sheldon said as he grabbed a can of Lysol.

" Ok.", Matteron said as she covered her eyes. Sheldon began spraying her from head to toe but as he was doing so Matteron accidentally aspirated some of the mist and began choking on it. Sheldon instantly began to panic and said, " Oh good Lord Matteron are you alright?!" Matteron coughed and said, " Get me a glass of water please dad!" Sheldon forced his daughter to sit down in a chair for a second while he frantically grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. Matteron sat there coughing and gagging as she waited for her dad to walk back to her. Nova started to get freaked out as well and rushed to her best friend's side.

" Matty!", Nova worriedly said as Amy came running out of her's and Sheldon's shared bedroom and saw one of the worst sights that a mother could witness.

" Sheldon what is going on out here?!", Amy panically screamed.

" Well Amy our daughter Matteron and her best friend Nova were going to be going to a concert so I decided spray her with Lysol to keep her from getting infected by germs!", Sheldon panically said as he held the glass under the sink faucet letting it fill up with water.

" Ok well explain why your daughter is coughing and gagging!", Amy screamed.

" It's because I accidentally aspirated some of the Lysol mom!", Matteron said as she continued to cough and gag.

" Sheldon do something!", Amy screamed.

" Well if you would stop screaming at me for 5 seconds I can give her this glass of water Amy!", Sheldon panically said as he handed his daughter the glass of water. Matteron slowly began to drink it and her coughing began to subside.

" Matty are you ok?", Nova asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Nova.", Matteron said as she began to breathe.

" Oh thank god you're ok!", Amy said as she breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her daughter. Matteron looked at her signaling that she wanted her mom to let go of her. Amy let go and said, " Oh sorry sweetheart."

" It's ok mom.", Matteron said.

" Are you sure you're ok Matteron? You don't need to go to the hospital or anything?", Nova asked.

" Yes I'm fine Nova. That's the last thing I would think about doing anyway. Let's just go to the concert.", Matteron said as stood up from the chair.

" What concert are you going to?", Amy asked.

" Big Time Rush.", Matteron said as her and Nova headed to the front door.

" Ok well have fun and be careful. Don't get into any trouble Matteron.", Amy said.

" Ok. We won't mom.", Matteron said as Nova opened the door.

" Don't stay out too late. Be back before 9:30.", Sheldon said.

" Ok dad we get it. Come on let's go Nova.", Matteron said as the two best friends walked out the door.

" Bye mom! Bye dad!", Matteron shouted as the girls walked down the stairs. As Amy shut the door Sheldon held his head in his hands, sighed and said, " Oh this is all my fault!" Amy stared at her husband and said, " Sheldon what are you talking about?"

" I almost poisoned our precious daughter! Oh I'm such a terrible father!", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon no you're not! You just made a mistake! It was an accident!", Amy said.

" Yes Amy, an accident that could have turned tragic!", Sheldon said.

" But it didn't and that's all that matters.", Amy said. Meanwhile in Nova's car on the way to the concert Marissa asked, " What took you guys so long?"

" Oh just a bit of a scary situation.", Nova said.

" What happened?", Samantha asked.

" My dad sprayed me with Lysol and I accidentally aspirated some of it.", Matteron said.

" Oh my god Matty! Are you ok?!", Marissa, Samantha, and Mickaela exclaimed.

" Yeah I'm fine you guys.", Matteron said.

" Why did your dad spray you with Lysol?", Mickaela asked.

" Oh you know how my dad is Mickaela. He's always freaking out about germs.", Matteron said.

" Well have you forgotten that you do that too Matty?", Nova asked as she laughed.

" Well excuse me for wanting to keep myself germ free Nova.", Matteron said as she laughed.

" I'm just kidding Matteron! That's one of the things I love about you! You're my crazy, fun-loving, whackadoodle best friend!", Nova said.

" I know that!", Matteron said. When they got to the concert they were surprised that it was an outdoor concert. When they got as close as they could to the stage the concert was about to start. The crowd started chanting, " Big Time Rush!" so the girls joined in. When the boys came up on the stage everyone started screaming with excitement.

" What's up Pasadena?!", Kendall shouted into the microphone. Everyone continued screaming and Matteron and Nova screamed, " We love you Kendall!" The boys opened the concert with the song Famous. Then it went into Till I Forget About You, City is Ours, Time of Our Life, Boyfriend and Music Sounds Better With You. By the time the girls met the band, got autographs and left the concert it was 8:45 pm.

" Perfect! I'm going to make it home on time!", Matteron said.

" Well hold on wait a minute Matteron. We still have a little bit of time to kill. Why don't we go out for ice cream.", Nova said.

" Sure Nova.", Matteron said.

" Marissa, Samantha, Mickaela? Do you guys want to go out for ice cream?", Nova asked.

" Yeah!", Marissa, Samantha and Mickaela exclaimed as Nova pulled her car into the parking lot of Dairy Queen. By the time the girls were done with their ice cream and the other three girls were dropped off at home Nova and Matteron returned to their apartments by 8:58 pm. Early the next morning Nova and Matteron decided to go to the cemetary. They stopped in front of Satara Sullivan's grave.

" Oh hey Satara guess what?! We just went to a Big Time Rush concert last night and we got to meet the band!", Matteron exclaimed.

" So we just came by to say...!", Nova exclaimed as the two best friends began dancing around chanting, " In your face! In your face! In your face!" Matteron was dancing around on top of Satara's gravestone as she was chanting this with Nova. The two girls were still unaware that Dr. Johnson's agents were still watching them. Later that same morning Matteron was taken to the doctor by her parents to see if the Lysol that she had aspirated by accident the night before had done any internal damage or not. The doctor examined her and told her parents that there was no damage done and that she would be ok. Matteron slowly started to doze off shortly after the doctor walked out of the room. Sheldon, suddenly remembering his daughter's sleep schedule, looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it said 12:00 pm. Realizing that it was her nap time the two parents took their daughter home and tucked her into her bed. A few nights later Sheldon says, " Matteron can you come out here for a second?" Matteron walked out of her bedroom and said, "What is it dad?"

" I have come to the decision that I will no longer be a barrier between you and your relationship with Alex.", Sheldon said.

" Say what now?", Matteron confusely asked.

" It means I am no longer going to stand in your way.", Sheldon said.

" Are you saying that you're finally accepting my relationship?! Am I hearing this right?!", Matteron confusely asked.

" Indeed you are.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you dad.", Matteron said as she began to walk away.

" Ah get back here. I am not done.", Sheldon said. Matteron walked back and said, " What is it?"

" Sign this.", Sheldon said as he presented his daughter with a relationship agreement.

" Really dad? You're gonna make me sign some stupid relationship agreement?", Matteron asked.

" I had your mother sign one when we were dating.", Sheldon said.

" Dad I just want a free natural relationship. I don't need this.", Matteron said as she began to walk away again.

" If you don't sign it you can't date him.", Sheldon said. Matteron walked back again, huffed in frustration and said, " Alright I'll sign it just to get you off my back!" as she took the pen and signed her name on it.

" There I signed it! Are you happy now?!", Matteron irritatedly said.

" Indeed I am. Now by signing this you have agreed to the rules and regulations that I've established in this agreement between you and Alex to which you two will not engage in any means of physically intimacy.", Sheldon said.

" Ok I get it dad. Can I go now?", Matteron said.

" Yes you may go now.", Sheldon said.

" Good because I made plans with Nova to meet up with Jordyn and Alex tonight.", Matteron said as she began walking back to her room.

" Now hold on wait a minute! Get back here Matteron!", Sheldon said. Matteron turned back around and walked back to her dad.

" What now dad?!", Matteron asked.

" You never told me this!", Sheldon said.

" Well now I'm telling you!", Matteron said.

" Why would you make plans to see him before I even gave you permission?!", Sheldon asked.

" Drats!", Matteron said.

" Start explaining.", Sheldon said.

" Ok I made these plans because I didn't think you'd actually say that.", Matteron said.

" Well here's what I'm going to say to you now, you're not going anywhere.", Sheldon said.

" Oh come dad no! Look I'm sorry I did that! It was a mistake and I'm gonna be completely honest from now on!", Matteron said.

" Alright I'm sorry. You may go.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you.", Matteron said as she started walking out into the hallway. But when she got halfway across the hall Sheldon said, " Bazinga! Get back in here Matteron!" Matteron huffed in frustration as she stormed back inside, slammed the door and stormed down the hallway to her room slamming the door behind her.

" Matteron do not slam the door!", Amy shouted. Matteron wanted to kick the door in frustration but was interrupted midswing by her father's voice shouting," And don't you dare kick the door either!" Matteron threw her hands up and threw herself on her bed. 20 minutes later there was a knock at her bedroom window. Matteron walked over to the window and opened it to discover her boyfriend Alex.

" Hey there Matty.", Alex said with a smile.

" Alex what are you doing at my bedroom window?!", Matteron said.

" I wanted to see what the hold up was. I thought we were all meeting up tonight.", Alex said.

" Yeah we were but then I blabbed my big mouth to my dad and now I can't go.", Matteron said.

" Man that sucks!", Alex said. Then he said, " You know I still can't believe he doesn't approve of us."

" Actually about that Alex, he just told me that he's finally accepting it.", Matteron said with a smile.

" Really? Is that a bazinga?", Alex asked.

" No Alex.", Matteron said as she shook her head and smiled. Alex smiled, let out a sigh of relief and said, " Oh what a relief! Now we don't have to keep sneaking around!"

" Yeah and another thing Alex, I think you should go home before my dad comes in here and freaks out that you're at my bedroom window.", Matteron said.

" Oh yeah, right! So I guess I'll see you later then?", Alex said.

" Yeah.", Matteron said.

" Good night.", Alex said as he kissed her.

" Good night.", Matteron said as she kissed him back before he left and she shut the window. But little did they know that Agent McGavin was watching them from a nearby tree the whole time and he recorded video with his phone.

" You seeing this boss?", Agent McGavin asked.

" Yes. Now who is this kid?", Dr. Johnson asked. Agent McGavin began scanning Alex with his spy glasses and said, " Ah here we go, Alex Wheaton. The son of Wil Wheaton."

" Interesting. It appears that Matteron Fowler-Cooper has a boyfriend.", Dr. Johnson said.

" What do you want me to do boss?", Agent McGavin asked.

" Do whatever you have to do to make sure this kid doesn't interfere with our plans Agent McGavin.", Dr. Johnson said.

" I'm on it boss. I know just what to do.", Agent McGavin said. The next day when Alex was home alone in his bedroom Agent McGavin silently slipped in through the bedroom window, approached Alex from behind and pushed him into the closet. As he shut the door and baracaded it with a crowbar Alex pounded on the door shouting, " Hey! Who's out there?! Who pushed me in here?! This isn't funny! Open up!" Agent McGavin called his boss and said, "Mission accomplished boss. I shoved this kid in his closet and baracaded the door with a crowbar." as Alex continued shouting and pounding on the door.

" Excellant work Agent McGavin! Now do you remember the plan?!", Dr. Johnson asked.

" Yes boss. Agent Rex and I kidnap Matteron and Nova and bring them to you.", Agent McGavin said. Alex silently said to himself, " What?!"

" Yes. Now don't fail me.", Dr. Johnson said.

" You got it boss.", Agent McGavin said as he hung up and left. Alex frantically pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nova's number. When Nova didn't answer he left a voicemail screaming, " Nova, listen to me! You and Matteron are in serious danger! You two are about to be kidnapped and one of the dudes is holding me captive in my bedroom closet! Call me back now!" Alex sat there in the dark praying that his friend would get his message in time. Meanwhile while their parents were working Matteron and Nova were hanging out in one of the hallways at CalTech. As the two best friends were playfully smacking each other around laughing their heads off listening to music on Matteron's ipod, Nova felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it. Matteron paused the music and said, " What is it Nova?"

" That's weird I got a voicemail message from Alex.", Nova said as she continued staring at her phone.

" Well play it.", Matteron said.

" Ok.", Nova said as she pressed play and put it on speaker.

" Nova, listen to me! You and Matteron are in serious danger! You two are about to be kidnapped and one of the dudes is holding me captive in my bedroom closet! Call me back now!" The two girls gasped completely unaware that Agent McGavin was approaching Matteron from behind. But Nova saw him and screamed, " Matty look out!" Matteron turned around and screamed in terror as she kicked Agent McGavin in the face. He stumbled backward but didn't fall.

" Matteron let's get out of here!", Nova screamed as the two girls tried to run but were cut off by Agent Rex. The two agents closed in on the two best friends. As the two girls stood back to back Matteron frightenly screamed, " Who are you two creeps?!"

" Yeah start talking!", Nova frightenly screamed.

" The name's Agent Nathan McGavin and over there is my partner in crime Agent Sylvester Rex.", Agent McGavin said.

" What do you want with us?!", Nova frightenly screamed.

" Yeah!", Matteron frightenly screamed.

" We had orders to kidnap you two.", Agent Rex said.

" Who the hell sent you?!", Matteron frightenly screamed. Agent McGavin gets up in her face and says, " That's something you'll have to figure out yourself." as he tried to grab her wrist but she shouted, " I don't think so!" as she punched him in the face knocking him to the floor.

" Agent Rex get her!", Agent McGavin shouted as Agent Rex lunged at Matteron but she kicked him in the head shouting, " Oh no you don't!" Agent Rex went sliding across the floor and pressed the talk button on his watch.

" This girl's got some fight in her boss.", Agent Rex said.

" I don't care Agent Rex! You and Agent McGavin just get her and her little friend!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Roger that boss.", Agent Rex said as lunged at the girls again but Matteron shouted, " Nova look out!" Nova turned around and screamed in terror as she went into a frenzy of punching and kicking against Agent Rex. As the two agents grabbed the two girls Matteron and Nova's cell phones fell out of their pockets onto the floor. As the girls were being dragged toward the door Nova screamed, " Initiating Stranger Safety Procedure!"

" Help!", Matteron and Nova screamed at the top of their lungs as they began to punch, kick, elbow, knee, bite and anything they could do to get away from the two agents. But no matter how hard they fought they couldn't get away. Sheldon was working on his calculations when he heard the screaming and stopped in the middle of it. He came out of his office and by the time he entered the hallway where the girls were they were gone. All he saw was his daughter's cell phone and Nova's cell phone laying on the floor. Panic set in as he turned around sprinting down the hallway to his wife's lab. He threw open the door all out of breath and Amy said, " Sheldon what are you doing in here?!"

" Amy the girls are gone!", Sheldon panically said as he hyperventilated. Instantly Amy stopped what she was doing and sprinted out into the hallway with her husband. When the two reached the hallway where the girls just were Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. This immediately caught the attention of Leonard and Howard.

" What the hell was that?", Howard asked.

" I don't know Wolowitz.", Leonard said. The two men listened to the screams again.

" Leonard!"

" Amy!", Leonard screamed as him and Howard ran out of Leonard's lab into the hallway. As they sprinted down the hallway they were joined by Raj as Leonard continued screaming, " Amy!" When the three men entered the hallway where Sheldon and Amy were Leonard screamed, " For god sakes Amy what is going on?!"

" The girls are gone!", Amy screamed.

" What?!", Leonard screamed as he sprinted toward the door, pushed it open and shouted outside, "Matteron! Nova!" When he got no answer he began to panic. He felt like banging his head against the wall. Howard approached Leonard and said, " Leonard calm down!"

" Wolowitz how can I calm down when my daughter and Matteron are missing?!", Leonard shouted.

" I don't know but would you calm down?!", Howard shouted as he gripped Leonard's shoulders.

" Dude there's a note on the wall!", Raj said. Instantly the 5 of them looked at it. The writing on the note was illedgible so it was really hard to tell what it said.

" Does anybody know what that says?", Leonard asked.

" No.", Amy said.

" Nobody can read that. It's completely illedgible.", Sheldon said.

" Not if I can enhance it. Sheldon give me the note.", Howard said. Sheldon pulled the note off the wall and handed it to Howard. Howard scanned the note into Leonard's laptop and enhanced the writing. Instantly a chilling message appeared that said, ' Come Out To Play Sheldon and Leonard!' and under that was Dr. Johnson's signature.

" Who's Dr. Johnson?", Leonard confusely asked. Howard did some research and said, " Ah here we go. Dr. Atticus Johnson, mad scientist at A. Johnson Science Corp."

" I don't like the sound of that. It's like the Star Wars movie all over again.", Sheldon said.

" Focus Sheldon! Our girls just got kidnapped by some crazy mad scientist who's doing god knows what to them!", Leonard shouted.

" Leonard do not shout at me.", Sheldon said. Leonard smacked Sheldon across the face.

" Ow!", Sheldon exclaimed as he smacked Leonard across the face. All of a sudden the two physicists started repeatedly smacking each other in the face. Amy got in between them moments later and shouted, " Alright! Sheldon, Leonard, stop! You both are acting like immature children!" as she shoved them apart from each other.

" Leonard started it!", Sheldon protested.

" I don't care Sheldon! I'm just really worried about the girls and you should be too! In fact both of you should instead of smacking each other in the face like two year olds!", Amy shouted.

" You know what we need to find them.", Leonard said.

" Dude we don't even know where A. Johnson Science Corp. is!", Raj said.

" Found out where it is!", Howard said. The others gathered around him and Leonard said, " Where Howard?"

" 2473 Hitler Lane.", Howard said.

" Sheldon let's go!", Leonard said as he pulled out his car keys.

" Well alright.", Sheldon said as he followed after Leonard.

" Be careful you guys cause you don't know what you're going to get.", Howard said.

" What this guy is about to get is a fist in the face by two angry physicists. Or as Penny would say, go all Nebraska on him.", Leonard said as he and Sheldon headed for A. Johnson Science Corp. Meanwhile at the corporation a male agent said, " Dr. Johnson, Agent McGavin and Agent Rex have returned."

" Excellant! Do they have the two teenage girls?!", Dr. Johnson asked. The agent listened through his earpiece and said, " Affirmative boss."

" Good! Send them in!", Dr. Johnson said as the door opened up and the two agents dragged the two best friends in screaming at the top of their lungs and kicking their legs repeatedly.

" Welcome to A. Johnson Science Corp. girls!", Dr. Johnson said with an evil smirk on his face.

" Who the heck are you?!", Matteron shouted.

" Yeah start talking!", Nova shouted.

" I am Dr. Atticus Johnson. I'm a mad scientist here at this corporation.", Dr. Johnson said.

" That is a stupid name!", Matteron shouted.

" Silence!", Dr. Johnson shouted. Then he said, " Cuff them and throw them in the chairs."

" Oh here we go again with the handcuffs! Really?!", Matteron shouted as her arms were pinned behind her and slapped with handcuffs.

" Matty just shut up!", Nova shouted as her arms were slapped with handcuffs as well and the two girls were pushed into the chairs back to back.

" What do you want with us?!", Matteron shouted.

" Yeah!", Nova shouted.

" What do you two know about the Big Bang Theory?!", Dr. Johnson said.

" We don't know anything about that! We're just two genius high school teenage girls!", Matteron and Nova shouted.

" Exactly! Two geniuses that will tell me what they know about the Big Bang Theory!", Dr. Johnson said.

" We told you we don't know anything!", Matteron and Nova shouted.

" Even if we did know something about that which we don't, we would never tell you!", Matteron shouted.

" Yeah you scuzzbucket!", Nova shouted.

" See I think you do Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper and Nova Tina Hofstadter!", Dr. Johnson said.

" How do you know our names Dr. Jerkface?!", Matteron shouted.

" It's Dr. Johnson and I know your names because I know who your fathers are!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Oh yeah?!", Matteron and Nova shouted.

" Yes! They're Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter!", Dr. Johnson shouted. Then he picked up a small rotating sawblade and hit the on button. The saw began to spin rapidly. As he approached them holding it in his hands he shouted, " Now are you two girls gonna talk or do I have to take extreme measures?!" As panic rose among the girls Matteron suddenly got an idea. She began to sing City is Ours by Big Time Rush.

" Matty what are you doing?!", Nova screamed.

" Come on, do it with me Nova!", Matteron screamed as she continued to sing. Nova began to join in with her.

" Hey! I'm talking to you two! Stop that!", Dr. Johnson shouted as the girls began singing Time of Our Life by Big Time Rush. Their voices got louder and louder as the mad scientist kept yelling at them. The corporation agents began plugging their ears to try and drown out the girls' singing voices.

" You can't tune me out by singing songs from some boy band!", Dr. Johnson shouted. The girls continued to ignore the scientist and continued singing. They were now singing Boyfriend by Big Time Rush. Suddenly they stopped singing when they heard an alarm shriek. The agents unplugged their ears.

" What the hell is that?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" We got intruders boss.", Agent McGavin said as he was monitoring the security monitor.

" Well who is it Agent McGavin?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" A short awkward guy and tall skinny guy who's acting like a nutcase.", Agent McGavin said. Dr. Johnson looked at the screen and shouted, " Damn it! It's those two physicists from CalTech! They're coming up the back stairwell!"

" What do you want us to do boss?", Agent Rex asked.

" Don't just stand there, go kill those two physicists!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" NO!", Matteron and Nova screamed.

Oh no! Sheldon and Leonard seemed to have gotten themselves into major trouble! What will be their fate? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Don't just stand there, go kill those two physicists!", Dr. Johnson shouted. The agents ran out into the hallway running toward the back stairwell.

" NO!", Matteron and Nova screamed.

" Shut up!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" You want us to shut up, how's this?!", Matteron shouted as she broke free from the handcuffs, jumped out of the chair and tried to punch the scientist in the face but he caught her wrist midswing and shouted, " I don't think so! You can't touch me!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Let go of my wrist!", Matteron shouted as she tried to free herself.

" No! Because you are going to watch your father die!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Don't you dare go after my dad! I will pummel you to kingdom come!", Matteron shouted.

" That's what you think but you are so wrong Matteron!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he grabbed the handcuffs, slapped one end back on her wrist, dragged her to a chair in front of the security monitor and clipped the other end to the arm of the arm of the chair.

" Let me out of this!", Matteron shouted as she began to jerk her handcuffed wrist.

" I don't think so!", Dr. Johnson shouted. Then he jerked Nova from the chair and shouted, " You too Nova!" as he released one of her wrists, dragged her to the second chair next to Matteron and did the same thing to her.

" Let go of me you buckethead!", Nova shouted as she jerked her wrist too.

" Silence! You two are going to watch your fathers get killed!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he stood behind them watching the screen with an evil smirk on his face. Meanwhile as Sheldon and Leonard were running up the stairs Leonard was frantically on the phone with his wife Penny telling her what was going on. But when the two physicists neared the top of the stairs the corporation agents cut them off by pointing their guns at them. The two of them stopped dead in their tracks.

" Oh god this is not good! Penny I'm going to have to call you back!", Leonard said as he hung up his cell phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

" Oh good Lord, what fresh hell is this?!", Sheldon frightenly said as he and Leonard slowly took another step up the stairs.

" You take one more step up and we'll shoot you!", Agent McGavin shouted as him and the other agents continued pointing their guns at them. Leonard stared at Sheldon with a stupid smirk on his face and said, " Get a load of this guy Sheldon!"

" Oh that's rich!", Sheldon said. The two physicists nervously laughed as they took another step forward. The agents fired their guns at them but they ducked out of the way. As a fight started Agent McGavin and Agent Rex grabbed the two physicists. Agent McGavin held his gun to Leonard's head and said, " Oh you and your friend are really in for it now pal!"

" What exactly does that mean?", Leonard nervously asked. The two physicists suddenly found themselves being dragged into the same room their daughters were held captive in. Sheldon began batting his hands at Agent Rex and said, " Get your hands off me! Don't touch me!"

" Sheldon!", Leonard shouted.

" Well well well I see you two got my message!", Dr. Johnson said.

" Dad!", Matteron and Nova screamed at the same time.

" Matteron, Nova, oh thank god you're alright!", Sheldon said as him and Leonard took a step toward their daughters but Dr. Johnson pulled out his gun, pointed it at them and said, " I don't think so! Step away before I kill you!"

" Ok first off get that thing out of our faces and secondly leave our daughters alone!", Leonard said.

" And just what are you two going to do if I don't?!", Dr. Johnson said.

" We'll go all Nebraska on you!", Leonard shouted. Dr. Johnson laughed maniacally and said, " I'd like to see you try Dr. Hofstadter!"

" Ok you asked for it!", Leonard shouted as him and Sheldon ganged up on the mad scientist. The corporation agents lunged at the two physicists as well but they were repeatedly smacked around.

" Yeah get them dad!", Matteron and Nova cheered. The agents then ran out of the room scared but Dr. Johnson grabbed the two best friends and shouted, " You may have scared off my agents Dr. Cooper and Dr. Hofstadter but you can't scare me because I'm an evil genius!"

" Get your hands off our daughters!", Leonard shouted.

" I don't think so Leonard! Because I will get those research files and when I do I will destroy you two!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Oh no you don't!", Matteron shouted as she broke free and flipped Dr. Johnson to the floor. As she freed Nova, Nova exclaimed, "Matty that was totally awesome!"

" Yeah no time for that! Let's get out of here!", Matteron shouted as the 4 of them tried to leave but Dr. Johnson hit the lockdown button and the room transformed into solid steel walls. Dr. Johnson laughed maniacally and said, " You 4 aren't going anywhere!" Then he pointed his gun at them completely unaware that Penny was creeping up behind him holding her baseball bat.

" Now it's my turn to have a little fun with you! Say goodbye!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he placed his finger on the trigger.

" I don't think so!", Penny shouted as she swung her bat and hit him in the back causing him to go flying across the floor making his gun fly out of his hand. Penny stood there with a smug look on her face as she twirled her bat a little.

" Penny!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Mom!", Nova exclaimed.

" Who the hell are you?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Penny Hofstadter! Leave my husband, my daughter, Sheldon, and Matteron alone before I go full Nebraska on you!", Penny shouted. Dr. Johnson grabbed his gun, got up from the floor, pointed it at her and shouted, " You don't want to mess with me!" as he placed his finger on the trigger but Leonard roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shouted, " Oh no you don't!" before he punched him in the stomach. As Leonard got into a scuffle with Dr. Johnson, Penny joined her husband ganging up on the scientist repeatedly smacking him around with her bat.

" Sheldon a little help here please!", Leonard shouted as Sheldon joined in the scuffle. As the 3 adults were smacking Dr. Johnson around the two girls jumped in front of Dr. Johnson's computer to figure out how to disable the lockdown mode. Matteron was sitting at the controls as Nova was standing next to her.

" Can you figure it out Matteron?", Nova asked.

" Of course I can! I'm a genius Nova!", Matteron said as she began to type in random passwords to gain access. When she typed the right one she smirked, laughed and said, "Idiot!"

" What password was it?", Nova asked.

" 1234!", Matteron laughed.

" What an idiot!", Nova laughed.

" Initiating lockdown mode disabled!", Matteron shouted as she hit the button disabling the lockdown.

" Yes!", Matteron and Nova exclaimed.

" Why you little brat! Come here!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he lunged at Matteron but Sheldon grabbed Dr. Johnson in a choke hold before he could do anything.

" Dr. Cooper let go of me!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" I don't think so Atticus! Don't you dare touch my daughter!", Sheldon shouted.

" Oh shut up I'm going to kill you, you stupid theoretical physicist!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he struggled to get away.

" I am not stupid! I have a genius IQ of 187!", Sheldon shouted as he tightened his grip on the mad scientist.

" I said shut up! I'm going to kill you, your daughter and that stupid wife of yours!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he continued to struggle against Sheldon's grip.

" How dare you speak of my wife Amy like that! You're a dead man!", Sheldon shouted as he continued to grip Dr. Johnson in a choke hold.

" Yeah you leave my mom out of this!", Matteron shouted.

" That's it! I'm going to kill you Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper! Come here!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he broke free from Sheldon and chased Matteron into the hallway with her screaming at the top of her lungs.

" Oh no you don't! Get back here Atticus!", Sheldon shouted as he chased after the mad scientist.

" Sheldon!", Leonard shouted as him, his wife and daughter followed after Sheldon.

" Come back here you little brat!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he continued chasing Matteron who was still screaming at the top of her lungs. Sheldon, who was still chasing Dr. Johnson, shouted, " Touch my daughter Matteron and you're dead Atticus!"

" Oh shut the f*** up Sheldon!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he continued chasing Matteron with Sheldon still on his tail as well.

" Don't disrespect me!", Sheldon shouted as he continued running after Dr. Johnson. This was something that his mother normally said to him whenever he said something disrespectful. As Matteron was running and screaming at the top of her lungs she suddenly ran into her mom and collapsed into her arms crying.

" Matteron oh thank god you're ok!", Amy screamed as she hugged her daughter.

" Mom!", Matteron happily cried.

" Sh it's ok. You're safe.", Amy said as she continued embracing her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly Dr. Johnson appeared and shouted, " Well well well if it isn't Sheldon's pathetic wife!" Amy gasped at what he said.

" Excuse me?! Who are you calling pathetic you crazy maniac?!", Amy shouted.

" I'm calling you that you stupid bitch!", Dr. Johnson shouted. Amy gasped again.

" Don't you dare talk to my mom like that Dr. Jerkface!", Matteron shouted.

" It's Dr. Johnson! I'm going to kill you Matteron Cooper!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he pulled out his gun again but before he could do anything he heard Sheldon shout, " Oh no you don't Atticus!" as Sheldon, Leonard and Penny tackled him to the floor. Nova stood behind the three of them as they pinned Dr. Johnson to the floor.

" Get off of me!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" You touch my wife and daughter, you'll be the deadest man alive!", Sheldon shouted.

" I don't care! I'm going to destroy you and your stupid friend!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" I don't think so buddy!", Leonard shouted. Then 15 minutes at the Pasadena Police Department Leonard shouted, " Special delivery!" as he kicked Dr. Johnson into the department making the mad scientist fall flat on his face. Two officers grabbed the scientist and dragged him down the hallway to a jail cell.

" I'll get you for this Dr. Hofstadter! You and Dr. Cooper!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he was shoved into the cell.

" Not a chance Atticus! That's what you get for kidnapping my daughter Nova and her best friend Matteron! Next time think twice before you decide to mess with two physicists!", Leonard shouted as he walked away.

" You ain't seen or heard the last of me Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he kicked the cell door. Meanwhile at 4A, Alex ran into the apartment screaming, " Matteron! Nova!" The two best friends came out of Nova's bedroom, saw him and screamed, " Alex!" The three of them threw their arms around each other.

" Are you two ok?", Alex asked.

" Yeah we're fine Alex. How did you get out of your closet?", Nova asked.

" Well my parents eventually came home and my mom heard me screaming so she let me out.", Alex said. Then he asked, " So who's the dude that kidnapped you two?"

" Some crazy mad scientist named Dr. Atticus Johnson.", Matteron said.

" Seriously?! What is with mad scientists kidnapping people?!", Alex asked.

" No one knows Alex.", Nova said.

" So what's the sitch with the dude now?", Alex asked.

" He got thrown in jail.", Matteron said.

" Yeah you should have seen it Alex. My dad litterally kicked him into the department shouting, " Special delivery!", Nova said as she laughed.

" That's insane Nova!", Alex said as he laughed.

" I know right!", Nova laughed.

" You know what, we should celebrate.", Matteron said.

" What did you have in mind Matteron?", Nova asked. Matteron took out her ipod and played the song Up Against The Wall by NSYNC as she started dancing wildly around the living room.

" Get in here Hofstadter!", Matteron exclaimed as she continued to dance.

" Oh it's on Cooper!", Nova exclaimed as she joined in with her best friend dancing wildly around the living room. They started laughing too. Alex shrugged his shoulders before he joined in with his friend and girlfriend. Sheldon, Amy, Penny and Leonard smiled at this. Later that evening in his cell, Dr. Johnson wrote a note and sent it to his corporation. The note said:

' I have a new plan! One that those two physicists won't see coming!' - Dr. Johnson.

" Agent Rex!", Agent McGavin said.

" Yes Agent McGavin?", Agent Rex asked.

" The boss has a new plan. Let's bust him out of jail.", Agent McGavin said. Agent Rex got a smirk on his face. In the middle of the night when the police department was closed for the night, the two agents took a chizzle with a hammer and began smashing the brick wall behind Dr. Johnson's cell creating a big gaping hole in the wall. The two of them smirked as their boss stepped out into the open.

" Welcome back boss.", Agent Rex said.

" What's the plan?", Agent McGavin asked.

" Revenge!", Dr. Johnson said with an evil smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weeks later, the girls and Alex were sitting in the cafeteria at school together talking to each other about the events that happened.

" Are you guys ok?", Marissa asked.

" Yeah. Alex told us what happened to you two.", Samantha said.

" Yeah we're fine.", Matteron said.

" What a sick, twisted maniac!", Mickaela exclaimed.

" Yeah and what kind of a dumb name is Atticus?!", Marissa asked as she laughed.

" We don't know Marissa!", Nova said as she laughed.

" And what did you say happened to you Alex?", Samantha asked.

" I got locked in my closet by one of those stupid agents.", Alex said.

" What a scuzzbucket!", Mickaela exclaimed.

" I know Mickaela.", Alex said.

" Why would he do that to you?", Samantha asked.

" I don't know Samantha. This stupid scientist must have found out that Matteron is my girlfriend and told his agent to lock me in my closet.", Alex said.

" Yeah but why?", Marissa asked.

" I guess it's because he didn't want me interfering.", Alex said.

" Figures. Evil villians always don't want interferences.", Samantha said.

" That is so true Samantha.", Mickaela said.

" I know right.", Samantha said.

" So did you guys kick the snot out of him?", Marissa asked.

" Actually our parents did.", Matteron said.

" Yeah and then my dad kicked him through the doors of the Pasadena Police Department.", Nova said.

" Nice! So the guy's in jail?!", Samantha exclaimed.

" Yes he is Samantha! Good riddence!", Matteron exclaimed. But from behind the monitor at A. Johnson Science Corp., Dr. Johnson said, " That's what they think! Good riddence?! I don't think so Matteron Fowler-Cooper!" He began to laugh maniacally. Meanwhile back at the high school cafeteria Britney approached the table and threw an egg at Matteron. She was still mad at her.

" Hey! What was that for Britney?!", Matteron shouted.

" Murderer!", Britney shouted.

" For the umpteenth time Britney I did not murder your best friend! It was her ex-boyfriend Dylan!", Matteron shouted.

" Oh yeah sure! Keep making up stories Matteron! What's next?! Are you gonna kill me too?!", Britney shouted.

" I'm not making up anything Britney!", Matteron shouted.

" Yeah so shut it and leave my best friend alone!", Nova shouted.

" Can it Hofstadter!", Britney shouted.

" No you can it Britney!", Marissa shouted.

" No! Shut up Marissa!", Britney shouted. Then she shouted at Matteron, " And you, can burn in hell for all I care with your assassin parents!"

" Shut up!", Matteron shouted as she shot up from the table.

" What?!", Britney shouted.

" Just shut up shut up shut up!", Matteron shouted.

" I will not shut up about speaking the truth Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper!", Britney shouted in Matteron's face. Instantly tears fell from Matteron's face as she picked up her backpack and bolted from the cafeteria.

" Matty!", Marissa shouted.

" Come here Britney!", Nova shouted as she yanked Britney by her hair out of the cafeteria and down to the principal's office. Alex and the other girls followed her.

" Let go of my hair Nova Hofstadter!", Britney shouted.

" What is the problem?!", the principal shouted. Nova let go of Britney's hair and shouted, " Britney hurt my best friend's feelings!"

" Ok Nova and please explain why!", the principal shouted.

" Because she continues to believe that my best friend murdered her best friend which is not true! She also insulted my best friend's mom and dad too by calling them assassins which again is also not true!", Nova shouted.

" Shut it Hofstadter! You always side with her!", Britney shouted.

" Because she's my best friend!", Nova shouted.

" Well because of her I lost mine!", Britney shouted.

" Shut it!", Nova shouted.

" Alright that's enough! Britney

Comacoszi you are suspended!", the principal shouted.

" What?!", Britney shouted.

" Suspended!", the principal shouted.

" That's totally unfair! You should be suspending Matteron not me! In fact you should be expelling her! She murdered my best friend Satara!", Britney shouted.

" Britney Comacoszi if you do not leave the school premesis right now, you will be expelled!", the principal shouted.

" What?! This is an outrage!", Britney shouted.

" This is your last warning Britney! Leave the premesis now before I expell you and have you removed in the back of a police car!", the principal shouted.

" Fine! I'll get out! Thanks a lot Nova Hofstadter!", Britney shouted as she stormed out of the office.

" That's what you get for hurting my best friend's feelings Britney Comacoszi!", Nova shouted.

" Shut up Nova!", Britney shouted from the hallway before she left the school and went home. Nova walked into the girls' bathroom moments later to find a terrifying sight. She found her best friend face down on the floor unconscious. Lying on the floor next to her was a small empty pill bottle.

" MATTERON!", Nova screamed as the rest of her friends ran in to see what was going on.

" MATTY!", Marissa, Samantha, Mickaela and Alex screamed. Within seconds several other students came rushing in.

" What's going on?!", one girl worriedly asked.

" I don't know!", Nova screamed as she held her best friend's hand.

" Somebody go get help now!", one boy shouted. Instantly 3 of the students ran out into the hallway sprinting to the principal's office. Right away the principal and several office administrators came rushing into the bathroom.

" Code red! We have a suicide attempt! Call 9.1.1 now!", the principal shouted. Within minutes of making the call to 9.1.1 Matteron was rushed to the hospital. When Amy got the phone call she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sheldon stopped his work when he heard his wife scream and ran to her lab. He pushed open the door and worriedly said, " Amy what are you screaming about?!"

" Our daughter attempted suicide Sheldon!", Amy screamed as she nearly collapsed to the floor.

" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon screamed. Leonard, Howard, and Raj came running in moments later.

" What is going on in here Sheldon?!", Howard shouted.

" What's going on Wolowitz is Matteron attempted suicide!", Sheldon panically said.

" WHAT?!", Leonard, Howard and Raj shouted.

" Nova found her unconscious on the bathroom floor at their school! Apparently Matteron had taken a handful of antidepressants! Oh god I can't breathe!", Amy screamed as she felt her legs start to give out on her.

" Oh good Lord Amy!", Sheldon panically said as he caught his wife before she could hit the floor. His friends helped him.

" Amy calm down! Matteron will be ok!", Raj said.

" Yeah you're gonna up end up having a heart attack!", Howard said.

" By the way she's acting I'd say she is having one Howard!", Leonard shouted.

" Leonard I'm not having a heart attack I'm having a panic attack! My daughter tried to kill herself!", Amy screamed as she started to cry. Howard ran to Dr. Gablehauser's office and asked him if they could all leave because of an emergency.

" Yes you all may go Howard Wolowitz.", Dr. Gablehauser said.

" Thank you!", Howard shouted as he and his friends ran out of CalTech, got in their cars and sped to the hospital. Tears continued streaming down Amy's face as she frantically drove her car to get there. Sheldon placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and screamed, " Good god Amy, would you calm down?!"

" I can't Sheldon! I'm extremely terrified right now!", Amy screamed as she struggled to breathe. Meanwhile at the bar Penny works at, Penny's cell phone rang as she was talking to bar patron.

" Excuse me for a second sir. I need to take this.", Penny said as she picked up her cell phone.

" Of course. No problem.", the man said. Penny looked at the caller ID and saw it was her husband Leonard. She answered it by saying, " What is it Leonard? I'm working."

" Penny you need to get up to the hospital now! We have a serious emergency!", Leonard screamed.

" What the hell is going on Leonard?!", Penny worriedly said.

" Matteron tried to kill herself!", Leonard screamed. Instantly Penny nearly fell to the floor screaming, "What?! Oh my god!" Then she screamed, " Ok Leonard I'm on my way now!" before she frantically hung up the phone.

" Is everything ok ma'am?!", the man shockingly asked.

" I'm sorry sir I got to go! My husband just called and said that our friends' daughter attempted to kill herself!", Penny panically screamed.

" Oh that's horrible! Yeah just go!", the man exclaimed.

" Thank you!", Penny screamed as she ran off to tell her boss that there was a family friend emergency and that she needed to leave. Her boss told her she do so. Bernadette got a call from her husband Howard when she was at work and he told her what was going on.

" Oh my god Howie! Ok I'm coming!", Bernadette screamed as she stopped what she was doing and ran out the door. Emily was notified by Raj moments later and she ran out the door screaming at the top of her lungs getting into her car. Bernadette told Stuart and the two of them got into the car speeding off to the hospital. Once the gang got up to the hospital they waited in the waiting room not knowing what was going on for what seemed like a good 45 minutes before they were finally allowed to see Matteron. When they walked in the room Matteron started to open her eyes.

" Hi.", Matteron softly said.

" Oh thank god you're alright Matteron!", Amy screamed as she hugged her.

" You scared the bejezus out of us!", Sheldon screamed.

" Yeah I know dad.", Matteron softly said.

" Why would you do this?!", Howard screamed.

" I did it because Britney Comacoszi hurt my feelings and I'm just so sick of everyone being mean to me at school!", Matteron screamed as she started to cry.

" Well what the heck did this girl say to you?!", Leonard screamed.

" She kept calling me a murderer and she insulted my parents!", Matteron cried. Sheldon and Amy just stared at their daughter in complete shock.

" She insulted me and your father?!", Amy shockingly asked.

" Yeah mom! She called you and dad assassins which hurt my feelings!", Matteron cried. Instantly Sheldon, Amy and their friends gasped.

" How dare she call us that!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" What exactly did she say to Matteron?!", Amy exclaimed.

" She shouted at me saying, " And you, can burn in hell for all I care with your assassin parents!", Matteron cried.

" WHAT?!", the gang exclaimed.

" Why would she say that to you?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" She continues to believe that I murdered her best friend Satara which is not true dad!", Matteron cried.

" What is this yellow stain on your shirt?!", Amy asked.

" That was from Britney throwing an egg at me mom!", Matteron cried.

" Ok this nonsense that everyone is doing to you, this has got to stop!", Amy said.

" I keep telling them to stop but they won't mom! So whatever message this is that they're trying to tell me, it's very clear that they would be happier if I wasn't here anymore!", Matteron cried.

" Don't you dare say things like that Matteron! Do you hear me?!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yes dad! I get it!", Matteron cried. Hours later Nova, the other girls and Alex showed up at the hospital.

" Are you ok Matteron?", Samantha asked.

" Yes I'm fine Samantha!", Matteron cried.

" You don't sound fine Matty. You sound like you're still very upset.", Marissa said.

" Yeah just calm down.", Alex said.

" You guys just leave me alone right now!", Matteron cried.

" Matty?!", Mickaela exclaimed.

" No Mickaela! Just leave me alone you guys!", Matteron cried as she slammed her head down on the bed. After a few moments of watching this, Nova climbed up into the bed sitting down next to Matteron, gently taking her hand in hers and began to sing True Colors by Cyndi Lauper. All of a sudden one by one everyone in the room began singing too. Once the song was done and the room got quiet Matteron sat up looking at her best friend and said, "Oh Nova." She began to smile and laugh as she threw her arms around Nova. This made everyone else in the room smile too including Nova who was laughing too.

" Now that's the Matteron I know!", Nova laughed as she embraced her best friend.

" Oh shut up Nova!", Matteron laughed as she playfully smacked Nova in the shoulder.

" Thank you for doing that Nova.", Sheldon said.

" Oh it was no problem Dr. Cooper.", Nova said.

" Can we go home now?", Matteron asked.

" No not yet. As much as I hate saying it they told us that you need to stay here for a few days.", Sheldon said.

" Why?! I hate hospitals!", Matteron protested.

" Well your father does too but they don't want to risk sending you home fearing that the same thing could happen again.", Amy said.

" How long exactly?", Matteron asked.

" Probably at least a week sweetheart.", Amy said.

" Crab apples!", Matteron complained as she fell back in the bed.

" Matty it's not gonna be that bad.", Nova said.

" That's easy for you to say Nova. You're not the one that has to be around a bunch of sick people 24/7 for at least a week.", Matteron said.

" Technically neurologically speaking right now, you're sick too.", Nova said.

" I'm sick?!", Matteron shockingly asked.

" Yes. Neurologically you are right now Matteron.", Nova said.

" That's preposterous Nova. What are you talking about?", Matteron asked.

" Dude do you not remember anything that happened? You made a suicide attempt.", Nova said.

" Oh yeah. I forgot.", Matteron said.

" Of course you did you whackadoodle!", Nova laughed as she smacked her best friend on the head.

" Ow! You know if I was not hooked to an IV line right now I would smack you too!", Matteron laughed.

" Oh Matty you're so silly!", Nova laughed.

" I know I am!", Matteron laughed. The doctor walked in and said, " Is everything ok in here?"

" Yeah everything's fine now.", Amy said.

" Good. Well you should all get some sleep now. We'll check on you tomorrow morning.", the doctor said before he walked out.

" So I guess we're all spending the night here?", Marissa asked.

" Yeah I guess so Marissa.", Nova said.

" Yes. About that.", Sheldon said as he stared at Alex giving him that look that says, ' Get out.'

" I know that look. That's your Get Out look.", Alex said. Sheldon slowly nodded his head.

" Ok Dr. Cooper I'll respect your wishes and get out. Nova can you drive me home?", Alex said.

" Sure Alex. Matty I'll be right back, I'm going to drive Alex home.", Nova said.

" Ok Nova. Bye Alex.", Matteron said.

" Bye Matteron. Later you guys.", Alex said as him and Nova walked out of the room.

" What a nice, respectful kid he is.", Bernadette said. Nova returned to hospital room a few moments later. As the gang, the girls and Matteron slept Matteron kept tossing and turning in the bed which was constantly monitored by the 24 hour surveillance camera in the room. Matteron got out of the bed in the middle of the night and started heading toward the door but Nova woke up and whispered, " Matteron what are you doing?"

" I need to go to the restroom.", Matteron whispered.

" Ok well hold on I'm coming with you.", Nova whispered.

" I appreciate that but I'm perfectly capable of going there myself.", Matteron whispered.

" Matty they said you can't be left alone.", Nova whispered. Matteron let out a quiet sigh and whispered, "Alright I get it. You can come with me Nova."

" Thanks Matteron.", Nova whispered as she smiled and followed her best friend who was dragging the IV pole with her. As the girls walked through the darkened hallways of the hospital Matteron began to feel a sense of comfort knowing that her best friend was by her side. She didn't know what she would do without her and began to think of endless possibilities of what could happen if Nova was suddenly no longer there. The thought of that scared her in ways that she couldn't even imagine. Matteron would be completely lost without Nova. The girls made it to the restroom and then headed back to the room. One week later when Matteron came home from the hospital she was unexpectedly visited by her grandmother from Texas.

" Hello mother.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Hi Shelly, where's my granddaughter?", Mary asked.

" She's in her room. I will get her.", Sheldon said as he headed down the hallway to his daughter's bedroom. He told Matteron that her grandmother was here to see her. Matteron walked out of her bedroom and said, " Hi grandma Mary, what are you doing here?"

" Oh hi Matty. Nothing really except to do this.", Mary said as she smacked her granddaughter in the shoulder.

" Ow! What was that for?!", Matteron exclaimed as she rubbed her shoulder.

" That was for attempting to kill yourself Matteron! What would you go do a dang thing like that for?!", Mary exclaimed.

" I got my feelings hurt and I was sick of everyone treating me like crap at school.", Matteron said.

" You have your whole life ahead of you! You don't want to go be with the Lord too soon! You have been blessed with family, friends, and a boyfriend! Jesus Christ the Lord!", Mary exclaimed.

" Yeah well unfortunately a girl at my school already has.", Matteron said. Mary looked at her son and said, "Shelly what is she talking about?"

" Sit down mother. I'll explain it.", Sheldon said as he began to explain to his mother what Matteron was talking about. A few weeks later Matteron and Nova were hanging out were hanging out in the Hofstadter living room as their parents were visiting with each other.

" Hey Nova, do you want to play Warriors of The Underworld?", Matteron asked with a smile.

" Oh hell yeah Matteron!", Nova exclaimed.

" Ok first off Nova do not say that, and secondly, what is Warriors of The Underworld?", Leonard asked.

" Oh dad it's this live action role playing game that Matteron and I made up!", Nova exclaimed.

" Interesting. Can we see it in action?", Penny asked.

" Sure mom.", Nova said as her and Matteron split up in opposite directions to go put their costumes on. When Nova stepped back into the room she was wearing a short black dress with the skirt of it knee length, one arm completely covered with a sleeve and the other with the shoulder exposed with the rest of the sleeve hanging down. Her long ebony black haired wig was up in a pony tail and it had white highlights in it. She was barefooted with her feet and ankles wrapped with black lace. The 4 adults looked at her with smiles on their faces and Leonard began to laugh a little seeing his daughter dressed like that.

" Tonight I shall conquer the Underworld! Let the demons come forth to my every beck and call!", Nova shouted in a dramatic evil voice. Matteron thrusted the front door open shouting, " Novadeena!" in a dramatic evil voice as well. The 4 adults stared at her and saw that she was wearing a blue tank top and a short black skirt. Her arms were wrapped with blue and red lacing as well as her feet and ankles which were also barefooted. She also had a dark blue wig on with the hair in two pony tails hanging down over her shoulders. She also had the Mockingjay symbol on the side of her wig in red highlighting. Criss-crossed in the back of her head were two black sticks. Nova did a dramatic evil pose as she shouted, " Mattadora!" Matteron slammed the door behind her and shouted, " We meet again my worst enemy!"

" Yes and I shall destroy you and conquer the Underworld!", Nova shouted.

" Not before I conquer it first and destroy you Novadeena!", Matteron shouted evilly.

" If that's the way you want to play Mattadora then do your worst!", Nova shouted evilly as she hit the play button on her ipod playing the song The Hanging Tree by Jessica Bates. As the girls approached each other their battle began. It was at this time that Howard, Raj and Bernadette walked in and Howard said, " What's going on in here?"

" The girls are doing a live action role play Howard.", Leonard said. As the three sat down Raj said, " What's this supposed to be?"

" Warriors of The Underworld.", Penny said.

" Is that a game the girls made up?", Bernadette asked.

" Indeed it is Bernadette.", Sheldon said.

" Hey, shut up and watch.", Amy said as the adults turned their attention back to the girls who were still engaged in battle with each other.

" Surrender to me Novadeena!", Matteron shouted evilly as she kicked Nova to the floor and pinned her.

" Never Mattadora! I shall destroy you!", Nova shouted evilly as she pushed Matteron off of her allowing her to get up and throw a punch but Matteron grabbed her wrist midswing and evilly shouted, " I don't think so Novadeena!" Nova elbowed her best friend in the chest making her let go and the girls began dramatically yelling at each other as they went into a frenzy of attacks against each other. The adults watched in amusement as Matteron pulled the two sticks out her wig and threw one at Nova. Nova ducked her head and it hit a metal tray knocking it down. Nova shot up from the floor and evilly shouted, " You have smashed the Mirror of the Demons!"

" Yes! Now the demons shall come to me and destroy you Novadeena!", Matteron shouted evilly as she clenched her hand into a fist.

" I don't think so Mattadora! You don't know the special chant that summons them!", Nova shouted evilly.

" That is where you're wrong Novadeena! I do know it and I'm going to say it right now!", Matteron shouted evilly. Then she shouted, "Come forth to me as you pass through the fire rapidly, come forth to me...!" but Nova evilly shouted, "Not so fast Mattadora!" as she kicked Matteron out of the way and evilly shouted, " I shall control the demons before you do! Come forth to me as you pass through the fire rapidly, come forth to me...!" but Matteron evilly shouted, " Oh no you don't Novadeena!" as she kicked Nova out of the way trying to say the chant again. The girls continued going back and forth until finally Matteron evilly shouted at the top of her lungs, " Come forth to me as you pass through the fire rapidly, come forth to me demons you belong to me!"

" NOOO!", Nova shouted evilly.

" Yes! The demons are now under my control! Demons of the Underworld attack!", Matteron shouted evilly as she thrusted a finger at Nova.

" NOOO!", Nova shouted evilly as she pretended to be attacked by the imaginary demons. She dramatically fell to the floor as she was doing this. As she laid on the floor, she shot a fist into the air evilly shouting, "Curse you Mattadora and your demon assassins! You haven't seen or heard the last of me because I will be back! Servants of the Underworld, avenge me!" as she pretended to die.

" Yes! I have defeated my enemy Novadeena! Servants of the Underworld bow down to your new leader, Mattadora!", Matteron shouted evilly as she dramatically shot a fist into the air. The adults gave them a round of applause as Nova stood up and shut off the music.

" Wow, that was really impressive girls!", Leonard exclaimed as he began to laugh.

" Thanks dad!", Nova said as she laughed.

" That was better than my acting skills.", Penny said.

" Oh please mom I'm sure you're not that bad.", Nova said.

" Trust me sweetie, I am.", Penny said.

" If I could just ask something for a quick second, how did you two come up with the character names of Mattadora and Novadeena?", Sheldon asked.

" Dad it's an interdimensional interpretation of our names!", Matteron said as she laughed.

" Well alright. I guess that makes sense.", Sheldon said.

" That was really good. You two really looked like you were going to kill each other.", Howard said.

" That's the point Wolowitz! We were acting!", Nova said as she continued to laugh.

" So what is the backstory on this game?", Amy asked.

" Well mom it's basically about two evil female warriors who are enemies and they engage in a deadly battle with each other to take control of the Underworld.", Matteron said.

" So is it just you two playing this game?", Leonard asked.

" No dad, Jordyn's playing it too.", Nova said.

" What's his character?", Penny asked.

" He's supposed to be an evil emperor that's in love with Novadeena as they team up to destroy Mattadora.", Nova said.

" Oh I get it cause you two are dating.", Leonard said.

" Exactly dad.", Nova said.

" What's his character's name?", Howard asked.

" Lord Dragemus!", Nova said as she laughed. Everyone else started laughing too.

" Where do you children come up with these names?!", Leonard asked as he laughed.

" We don't know Dr. Hofstadter!", Matteron laughed.

" So which one of you came up with this game?", Sheldon asked.

" I did dad.", Matteron said.

" How did you come up with that Matteron?", Sheldon asked.

" I figured that since you and your friends like playing war games I thought why not make up something similar to that. So I came up with the live action role playing game of Warriors of The Underworld.", Matteron said.

" Yeah and then she told me about it. I immediately like the idea of it.", Nova said.

" So how did Jordyn get involved in it?", Penny asked.

" He saw us playing it one day and asked us what game we were playing so we told him. He made up his own character and joined us.", Nova said.

" So he just joined you without even asking if he could?", Raj asked.

" Yes but we didn't care Dr. Koothrappali. We actually thought it was pretty fun having my boyfriend Jordyn in the game with us.", Nova said. Then she looked at Matteron and said, " Speaking of which, Matty you should get Alex in this game too."

" Me and Alex vs you and Jordyn?! Oh my god I love it Nova! That would be so fun if we had both our boyfriends in the game!", Matteron exclaimed. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called Alex saying, "Hey Alex, get over here to 4A. Nova and I want to show you something."

" Ok I'm on my way Matteron.", Alex said as the two hung up. He walked downstairs and said, " Bye mom and dad I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend Matteron and my friend Nova."

" Ok. Have fun Alex.", Mrs. Wheaton said.

" Thanks mom.", Alex said as he walked out the door.

" Whatever!", Wil Wheaton shouted.

" Wil!", Mrs. Wheaton shouted at her husband.

" What Cathrine?! Don't yell at me!", Wil Wheaton shouted.

" Well quit being such an a**hole about your son's relationship with Dr. Cooper's daughter and just accept it Wil!", Mrs. Wheaton shouted.

" No Cathrine! That girl is a menace!", Wil Wheaton shouted.

" No she's not Wil! She's a very nice girl!", Mrs. Wheaton shouted.

" How would you know that?!", Wil Wheaton shouted.

" I would know that because I met her when your son brought her home with him from school one day!", Mrs. Wheaton shouted.

" That girl was in our house?! Why didn't you tell me this Cathrine?!", Wil Wheaton shouted.

" I didn't tell you Wil because I knew you'd freak the hell out!", Mrs. Wheaton shouted. Meanwhile at 4A, Alex walked into the apartment and said, " Hey you guys. What's up with the costumes?"

" That is precisely why I called you over here Alex. How would you like to join us in our game Warriors of The Underworld?", Matteron said.

" Are you kidding me?! That sounds really fun! Is that a game you guys made up?!", Alex said.

" Yeah it's a live action role play.", Nova said.

" Cool! So is it just the three of us?!", Alex said.

" No Jordyn's in it too.", Nova said.

" Sweet!", Alex exclaimed.

" So are you in Alex?", Matteron asked.

" Yeah I'm totally in!", Alex exclaimed.

" Ok. Now you have to make up a character name.", Matteron said. Alex thought for a second and then he said, " I got it! I am Lord Zorgon, the evil warlock!" The three teens laughed.

" That's perfect Alex!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Thanks Matty. So what are your guys' names in the game?", Alex asked.

" I am Novadeena.", Nova said.

" And I'm Mattadora.", Matteron said.

" Great names guys.", Alex said.

" Thanks Alex.", Nova said.

" And what's Jordyn's name in the game?", Alex asked.

" Lord Dragemus.", Matteron said.

" Oh that is cool!", Alex exclaimed. Then he asked, " So what's his character supposed to be?"

" He's supposed to be an evil emperor who's in love with Novadeena.", Nova said.

" Cool. Does my character get to be in love with you?", Alex asked Matteron.

" Of course Alex.", Matteron said.

" Yes! I still get to be your boyfriend! I am loving this game already!", Alex exclaimed.

" Yeah. Now kneel in front of me.", Matteron said.

" Ok.", Alex said as he kneeled down in front of his girlfriend. Then he asked, " What's this for?"

" Initiation.", Matteron said as she held one of her black sticks in her hand.

" Oh to be accepted into the game! Got it!", Alex exclaimed. Matteron tapped both sides of Alex's head twice with the stick, tapped both shoulders 3 times each, then she raised her hand and said, " Ok now raise your hand Alex." Alex raised his hand too.

" Now repeat after me, I Alex.", Matteron said.

" I Alex.", Alex said.

" Promise to respect the rules and regulations of the live action role play game Warriors of The Underworld.", Matteron said.

" Promise to respect the rules and regulations of the live action role play game Warriors of The Underworld.", Alex said. Then Matteron put her hand down and said, " Ok you're officially in the game Alex."

" Sweet!", Alex exclaimed as he stood up.

" So what are the rules of this game?", Alex asked.

" There's two rules. One is you have to be in full costume which means every inch of your body has to be covered in something. And two is you have to be in character at all times which means you are not allowed to speak in your normal every day voice at all or you are automatically evicted from the game.", Matteron said.

" Ok. I think can manage that.", Alex said.

" So how good are you at acting Alex?", Nova asked.

" Who's ruling the Underworld right now?", Alex asked.

" Mattadora is.", Matteron said.

" Servants of the Underworld, bow down to your leader Mattadora and her warlock partner Lord Zorgon!", Alex shouted in a dramatic evil voice.

" Wow Alex that was really good.", Leonard said.

" Thanks Dr. Hofstadter.", Alex said.

" Yeah I'll say.", Nova said.

" Yeah that was great acting Alex.", Matteron said.

" Thanks. So what's that symbol on the side of your head Matteron?", Alex asked.

" Oh that's the Mockingjay symbol from the Hunger Games.", Matteron said.

" Why Mockingjay?", Alex asked.

" Oh I just thought it was a cool addition to my costume.", Matteron said.

" Hey wait a minute, call Jordyn, I got an idea.", Alex said as he headed to the front door.

" Where are you going Alex?", Matteron asked.

" I'll be right back Matteron. Nova just call Jordyn.", Alex said as he walked out.

" Ok Alex.", Nova said.

" I think the boys want to play with us.", Matteron said as she smiled.

" I think so too.", Nova said with a smile. Nova took out her cell phone and called her boyfriend Jordyn. She asked him to meet her at her bedroom window wearing his costume.

" What are you doing now Matteron?", Amy asked.

" The boys want to play with us mom so we're going to show you guys.", Matteron said. Then she yelled down the hallway, " Nova is Jordyn here yet?!"

" Yeah he is! Start Matteron!", Nova yelled from her bedroom. Matteron turned on the music and began slowly pacing back and forth. The adults started watching again.

" Yes! I have control of the Underworld now that I've defeated my enemy Novadeena! And the demons now serve me as their mistress!", Matteron shouted evilly. Jordyn tumbled in from the hallway and evilly shouted, " Not so fast Mattadora!" Jordyn's costume consisted of a black full body suit with a knight's helmet on his head, fake metal shoulder pads with spikes, fake metal shin guards on his knees, a black cape with green spikes on it and a long black spikey dragon's tail. Matteron turned to face him and evilly shouted, " What are you doing here Lord Dragemus?!"

" I am here to kill you! You killed the love of my life!", Jordyn shouted evilly.

" Well you shall soon be joining her!", Matteron shouted evilly.

" That won't happen Mattadora because I shall destroy you and conquer the Underworld! The servants shall bow down to me as their supreme ruler!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he clenched his hand into a fist.

" I don't think so Lord Dragemus because I am the most powerful warrior empress of the Underworld! And I have control of the demons!", Matteron shouted evilly.

" Then we shall fight to the death!", Jordyn shouted evilly.

" I accept!", Matteron shouted evilly as the two of them faced off against each other. But in midbattle Alex thrusted the door open and evilly shouted, " Lord Dragemus!" Matteron and Jordyn stopped their battle and stared at him as he slammed the door behind him approaching the center of the room. He was wearing a dark blue robe, had a white haired wig on, a warlock mask with a white goatee hanging from it on his face and in his hand he carried a fake war staff.

" Who dares to interrupt my battle?!", Jordyn shouted evilly.

" Lord Zorgon, the evil warlock!", Alex shouted evilly as he held his war staff.

" You dare to challenge an emperor?!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he shot his fist toward Alex.

" Yes and if you do not accept my challenge, you shall die!", Alex shouted evilly as he pointed his war staff at Jordyn.

" Well I accept your challenge you pathetic warlock!", Jordyn shouted evilly. Leonard began to laugh at this but his wife Penny smacked him in the shoulder and irritatedly said, "Leonard shut up!"

" Well then let the battle begin!", Alex shouted evilly as the two boys attacked each other. Matteron joined in ganging up on Jordyn and evilly shouted, " You pathetic mortal! You can not defeat us!"

" She's your partner?!", Jordyn shouted evilly at Alex.

" Yes! Mattadora is the love of my life! I would do anything for her!", Alex shouted evilly as he continued attacking Jordyn.

" Well because of her, I lost the love of my life!", Jordyn shouted evilly. Suddenly Nova came cartwheeling into the room evilly shouting, " Not any longer!"

" Novadeena!", Matteron and Alex shouted evilly.

" Yes! The love of my life has returned!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he took Nova's hand and kissed it.

" Yes! I have returned from the dead and I shall have my revenge!", Nova shouted evilly.

" How is this possible that my worst enemy is alive again?!", Matteron shouted evilly.

" I have been resurrected by the sacred blood of my father! Now that I have returned, Lord Dragemus and I shall destroy you Mattadora and your partner Lord Zorgon!", Nova shouted evilly as she clenched her hand into a fist. Once again Leonard laughed at this and Penny smacked him again.

" I don't think so Novadeena! We are in control of the demons and there is no way you can stop us!", Matteron shouted evilly as she thrusted a fist toward Nova. Just then Marissa, Samantha, and Mickaela walked in and said, " What the heck?!" The adults shushed them and motioned for them to come in. The girls sat down and watched what was going on.

" Say what you want Mattadora but I shall destroy you!", Nova shouted evilly.

" You want to fight Novadeena?!", Matteron shouted evilly as she got up in her best friend's face.

" Yes! To the death Mattadora!", Nova shouted evilly as she attacked her best friend. The boys continued attacking each other as well.

" What in the world is this that our friends are doing?!", Marissa confusely asked.

" Live action role play.", Leonard said.

" What game is this supposed to be?", Samantha asked.

" Warriors of The Underworld.", Penny said.

" Is that a game they made up?", Mickaela asked.

" Yes now can you please be quiet?", Sheldon asked. They all turned their attention back to the 4 Larpers who were still attacking each other. But what they all didn't know was that Dr. Johnson was watching them from the camera of Leonard's laptop.

" That's right, enjoy your fantasy battle! Because it won't last long!", Dr. Johnson said with an evil smirk on his face. He then let out an evil laugh. Meanwhile back in 4A, Nova evilly shouted at Matteron, "Surrender the Underworld you wretched witch!" as she pinned her best friend to the floor.

" Never!", Matteron shouted evilly as she pushed Nova off of her and kicked her in the stomach. Then she evilly shouted, " I shall either kill you again Novadeena or make you my slave!"

" I will never listen to a thing you say Mattadora! I shall make you my slave! In fact...!", Nova shouted evilly as she grabbed her best friend's wrist, pinned it behind her back and slapped it with a pair of toy handcuffs. Then she pinned the other hand behind her and cuffed the other wrist.

" I've got you now Mattadora! What are you gonna do?!", Nova shouted evilly as she tightened her grip on Matteron.

" Lord Zorgon help! I have been captured!", Matteron shouted evilly as she struggled to get out of the handcuffs.

" Get your hands off the love of my life Novadeena!", Alex shouted evilly as attacked Nova who then let go of Matteron. But then Jordyn grabbed Matteron who was still handcuffed behind her back and evilly shouted, "You shall not be going anywhere!"

" Get your filthy hands off me Lord Dragemus!", Matteron shouted evilly as she struggled against his grip.

" I don't think so Mattadora! You are coming with me!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he began to drag Matteron away.

" Lord Zorgon help me!", Matteron shouted evilly as she being dragged toward the hallway.

" Not so fast Lord Dragemus! Where do you think you're going with the love of my life?! Get your hands off of her!", Alex shouted evilly as he pointed his war staff at Jordyn.

" I don't think so Lord Zorgon! I am throwing her in the dungeon!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he opened the safety gate that was placed in front of the hallway.

" Oh no you don't!", Alex shouted evilly as he lunged at Jordyn but Jordyn shoved Matteron through the gate and shut the door before Alex could get to her.

" You pathetic snake! You shall let me out of here right now!", Matteron shouted evilly as she sat on the floor in the hallway on the other side of the gate with her hands still handcuffed behind her.

" I don't so Mattadora! You shall sit there and be silent! Your trial shall decide your fate!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he fiercely kicked the gate with his foot making a metallic banging noise.

" Release Mattadora now or suffer my wrath Lord Dragemus!", Alex shouted evilly as he clenched his hand into a fist.

" Never! I am going to kill you, you f***ing monster!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he attacked Alex.

" Time out!", Matteron shouted evilly as Nova hit the pause button on the music. The boys stopped fighting.

" What gives Matteron?", Jordyn asked.

" Jordyn, you can not say curse words in this game.", Matteron said.

" I thought you said there was only two rules.", Alex said.

" Yes I said that Alex but since this is my game I'm adding a third now. No curse words.", Matteron said.

" I like that third rule.", Leonard said.

" Yes I appreciate that rule as well.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you.", Matteron said.

" Ok I get it. Do I get a strike for this?", Jordyn asked.

" No I'm going to let it go this time but if you say another curse word then it's a strike. You get three strikes and you're out of the game. Got it Jordyn?", Matteron said.

" Got it Cooper.", Jordyn said.

" Good. Try again.", Matteron said.

" Wait, so Jordyn's supposed to say his line again just without a curse word?", Alex asked.

" Yes Alex.", Matteron said.

" Ok but shouldn't we all be out here fighting again?", Alex asked.

" Dude I'm in the dungeon! I can't move unless you get me out! Which better be soon because these handcuffs are hurting my wrists!", Matteron said as she laughed.

" Ok ok I get it Matty! Let's just continue the game! Nova resume the music!", Alex said as Nova hit the play button.

" Never! I am going to kill you, you horrible monster!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he attacked Alex again. Nova came up behind Alex and tried to capture him but he reversed it and captured her.

" Release me at once you pathetic troll!", Nova shouted evilly as she struggled against his grip.

" Get your hands off the love of my life Lord Zorgon!", Jordyn shouted evilly.

" No! Not until you release the love of my life from your dungeon Lord Dragemus!", Alex shouted evilly as he kept his grip on Nova.

" Release my love and I'll release yours!", Jordyn shouted evilly.

" Fine then! As you wish!", Alex shouted evilly as he released Nova from his grip. But Matteron still remained in the dungeon.

" You filthy liar! You tricked me!", Alex shouted evilly as he thrusted a finger at Jordyn. The adults and the other three girls laughed.

" This is epic!", Mickaela laughed.

" Yeah it is Mickaela!", Samantha laughed.

" Seriously this is like the funniest thing I've seen in my life!", Howard laughed.

" Shut the hell up Wolowitz!", Leonard laughed.

" Yes Lord Zorgon I have tricked you! Did you really think I was going to release Mattadora?! I can't believe you fell for that you fool!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he let out an evil laugh.

" You shall not get away with this you conniving snake! Prepare to die!", Alex shouted evilly as he attacked Jordyn. Nova joined in attacking Alex and evilly shouted, " I don't think so because we shall destroy you! Surrender the Underworld Lord Zorgon!"

" Never Novadeena! Sheakazing!", Alex shouted evilly as he swung his war staff at Nova who pretended to fly across the room.

" You are going to pay for that you dreaded beast!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he attacked Alex.

" I don't think so!", Alex shouted evilly as he headed toward the hallway.

" Wait a minute! What are you doing?!", Jordyn shouted evilly as he thrusted a finger at Alex.

" Freeing the love of my life!", Alex shouted evilly. As he opened the gate he evilly shouted, " You are free my beloved gem!" Matteron stood up, stepped out of the hallway and evilly shouted, " Thank you for freeing me my love!" as Alex released Matteron's wrists from the handcuffs. Nova attacked Matteron as she began to fight back. Alex and Jordyn continued attacking each other too. But during this Matteron evilly shouted, " Lord Zorgon we are losing control of the demons! They're returning to the Underworld!"

" Yes! This is my chance to redeem myself!", Nova shouted evilly as she made a fist.

" I don't think so Novadeena! Because I can just say the chant again and regain control of them!", Matteron shouted evilly as she clenched her fist.

" Yes and I will help the love of my life by saying it for her!", Alex shouted evilly.

" You can't summon the demons unless the Mirror of the Demons is smashed!", Jordyn shouted evilly.

" Then I shall smash it again!", Matteron shouted evilly as she flung one of her sticks toward the metal tray again but Nova caught it in mid air evilly shouting, " I don't think so Mattadora because this time I will smash it and control the demons!"

" Wow, our friends are really good actors!", Marissa shockingly said.

" Yeah I'll say!", Samantha shockingly said.

" Oh no you don't Novadeena! I'm going to kill you, you wretched witch!", Matteron shouted evilly as she attacked Nova. Jordyn tried to lunge at Matteron but she pushed him out of the way and knocked the tray down.

" The Mirror of the Demons is smashed! Quick Lord Zorgon, say the chant!", Matteron shouted evilly.

" Come forth to me as you pass through the fire rapidly, come forth to me demons you belong to me!", Alex shouted evilly as he shot a fist into the air.

" No!", Nova and Jordyn shouted evilly.

" Demons of the Underworld attack!", Matteron and Alex shouted evilly. Nova and Jordyn began to fight off the imaginary demons. But unexpectedly in the middle of this Nova suddenly fell to the floor wheezing and coughing. Everyone became concerned as Matteron immediately hit the pause button on Nova's ipod.

" Oh my god Nova!", Matteron screamed as she ran to best friend. The boys, the adults and the other girls gathered around as well as Leonard worriedly said, " For god sakes!" He got down on the floor next to his daughter and worriedly said, " Nova are you alright?!"

" Dad, my inhaler! Now!", Nova said as she continued coughing and wheezing. Leonard immediately ran to the kitchen, rummaged through the drawers, found his daughter's inhaler and ran it back to her. As he helped her sit up he said, " Ok now breathe." as he dispenced the medicine into her mouth. The inhaler made a repetitive hissing sound as the medicine worked its way into Nova's lungs. The coughing and wheezing stopped moments later.

" Thank you dad.", Nova said as she began to breathe.

" Nova are you ok?", Marissa asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Marissa. I just had an asthma attack.", Nova said.

" Alright well you know what, we're going to stop the game now.", Matteron said.

" No Matty it's ok I can finish the game.", Nova said.

" No Nova I don't want to put too much stress on your lungs. You could end up having a stroke.", Matteron said.

" Well ok. I'm going to go get out of my costume now.", Nova said as she stood up and walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

" I guess we should get out of our costumes too.", Matteron said. Jordyn went into the bathroom to take his costume off while Matteron and Alex went across the hall and took theirs off. When the 4 of them met up with each other in the living room again they were wearing their normal clothes.

" Well that was fun until I had that asthma attack.", Nova said.

" Yeah that was Nova.", Matteron said.

" Well I think it's time that I head home now. Thanks for letting me play in your game you guys.", Alex said.

" Of course Alex.", Matteron said.

" Hey can we do this again sometime though?", Alex asked.

" Sure Alex. We just need to pick a time where I don't have an asthma attack. Jordyn do you want to play again sometime too?", Nova said.

" Oh you know it Nova.", Jordyn said as he nodded his head.

" Great!", Nova exclaimed.

" Well I guess I should be going too. I'll see you later Novie.", Jordyn said with a smile as he kissed Nova.

" Aww Nova he called you Novie! That's so sweet!", Matteron exclaimed.

" I know!", Nova said as she blushed.

" I'll see you later too Matty.", Alex said as he kissed Matteron. When the boys left the others began leaving too. All that remained was the 4 adults and the two best friends. The girls collapsed on the living room floor head to head and Matteron said, " That was fun playing enemies but it's great to be best friends again."

" Yeah. I can't even imagine us being enemies for real.", Nova said.

" Yeah that would be so stupid.", Matteron said. Then she said, " I don't know about you Nova but I'm tired." as she began to yawn.

" Me too Matteron. This medicine is starting to make me sleepy.", Nova said as she began to yawn as well.

" Well then it sounds like you two should take a nap now.", Leonard said.

" Yes come on Matteron let's go home now.", Amy said.

" Ok mom.", Matteron tiredly said as she slowly got up from the floor. Nova got up too and tiredly said, "Bye Matty." as she yawned again.

" Bye Nova I'll see you later.", Matteron tiredly said as she yawned again too.

" Ok come on it's nap time.", Sheldon and Leonard said as they took the girls in opposite directions. As the girls were tucked in bed they fell asleep. Meanwhile behind the camera of Leonard's laptop Dr. Johnson said, " Well it seems Nova Hofstadter has a boyfriend too. Oh this should be fun." An evil smirk spreaded across his face.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weeks later Bernadette was finishing a grocery list before she began to leave the house to go to the store.

" Howie I'm going to the store. Do you and Stuart need anything?", Bernadette asked as she placed the grocery list in her purse.

" No but thanks for asking Bernie.", Howard said.

" Alright well I will be right back.", Bernadette said as she grabbed her with her car keys in it, walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and toward the front door. But the second she stepped outside the house Agent McGavin jumped out of the bushes behind her, grabbed her around the throat and dragged her away. Bernadette started screaming at the top of her lungs as she fought to get away. Howard heard his wife screaming, ran out of the kitchen through the living room, threw open the front door, ran outside and shouted, " Bernie!" at the top of his lungs but Bernadette was nowhere in sight. Howard began to panic when he noticed his wife's car was still sitting in the driveway so he immediately ran back inside and shut the door. Stuart came running out of the kitchen and said, "What's going on Howard?"

" Stuart we have a problem!", Howard panically said.

" What?", Stuart asked.

" Bernadette is missing!", Howard shouted.

" What?! I thought she said she was going to the store!", Stuart shockingly said.

" That's what I thought to until I heard her screaming so I ran outside but when I got out there she was gone and her car was still in the driveway! I think someone took her!", Howard panically said.

" Oh that can't be good.", Stuart said. But suddenly Stuart was grabbed from behind by Agent Rex and pulled back into the kitchen. Stuart screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Stuart!", Howard screamed but when he heard the front door open behind him he turned around only to get a fist in the face by Agent McGavin and knocked out. Meanwhile at Raj's apartment, Raj and his girlfriend Emily were sitting on the couch with Raj's dog Cinnamon sitting on his lap watching a movie together when all of a sudden the two agents stood up from behind the couch and grabbed the two of them causing them to scream at the top of their lungs. Cinnamon got scared and ran into the bedroom. Then at the bar as Penny was returning from her break Agent McGavin showed up and grabbed her. Penny screamed at the top of her lungs as he dragged her out the back door. Then at CalTech, Amy was working in her lab when all of a sudden she was grabbed around the throat from behind by Dr. Johnson causing her to scream in terror which alerted Sheldon and Leonard. The two physicists ran in as Amy screamed, " Get your hands off me Atticus!"

" Just shut up Amy!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Dr. Atticus Johnson?!", Sheldon and Leonard shouted.

" Yes!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he held his grip on Amy.

" What are you doing here?! I threw you in jail!", Leonard shouted.

" Oh pathetic Leonard! Did you really think I'd sit in there and give up?! I don't think so! I told you and your pathetic friend that you wouldn't see the last of me!", Dr. Johnson shouted with an evil smirk on his face.

" Get your hands off my wife Atticus!", Sheldon shouted.

" I don't think so Sheldon! I will have my revenge against you two physicists for throwing me in jail!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" What do you want from us you psycho maniac?!", Leonard shouted.

" You know what I want Leonard! I want those research files for the Big Bang Theory! Also I want your daughter and Sheldon's daughter!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" You stay away from Nova and Matteron!", Amy screamed as she struggled against Dr. Johnson's grip.

" Yeah you even think about touching our girls again and you're dead Atticus!", Leonard shouted.

" Shut up Leonard!", Dr. Johnson shouted. Without warning Agent McGavin and Agent Rex came up behind the two physicists, grabbed them and dragged them out the door with them screaming at the top of their lungs. Dr. Johnson dragged Amy out the door as she continued screaming too. Minutes later Matteron, Nova, Alex and Jordyn showed up.

" Mom? Dad?", Matteron asked as she looked around for her parents.

" Dad?", Nova asked as she looked around for her dad.

" Where are they?", Matteron asked.

" I don't know. They should be here somewhere.", Nova said.

" Well that's kind of odd that they are nowhere in sight. Jordyn what do you think?", Alex asked.

" I don't know Alex. I'm wondering the same thing.", Jordyn said. Just then Dr. Johnson walked up behind the boys, placed his hands on their shoulders and said with an evil smirk on his face, " Then why don't you turn around and find out!" Instantly the 4 teens spun around and screamed in terror. The girls could hardly believe that Dr. Johnson was standing there.

" What are you doing here?! My dad threw you in jail!", Nova screamed.

" I escaped Nova!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" What have you done with our parents?!", Matteron screamed.

" I've captured them along with their stupid pathetic friends!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" No!", Matteron, Nova, Alex and Jordyn screamed.

" Yes!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he let out an evil laugh.

" Oh you are so dead scuzzbucket!", Matteron shouted.

" Shut up Matteron Fowler-Cooper!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Who the hell is this guy?!", Jordyn screamed.

" Dr. Atticus Johnson!", Matteron, Nova and Alex screamed.

" That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!", Jordyn shouted.

" Shut your mouth Jordyn Harrison!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" What?! How do you know my name?!", Jordyn shouted.

" I know your name from your girlfriend's relationship status on her Facebook page!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" You've been reading my Facebook?! You sick, twisted scuzzbucket!", Nova shouted.

" Shut up Nova Hofstadter!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Let's get out of here!", Alex shouted.

" I don't think so Alex Wheaton! You, your girlfriend and your two friends are coming with me!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he and his two agents grabbed the 4 teens and dragged them out with them screaming in terror. Then 15 minutes later at A. Johnson Science Corp., Howard shouted, " You are a crazy nutcase Atticus! You are worse than Sheldon!"

" Hey!", Sheldon shouted.

" Shut your piehole Howard Wolowitz!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Don't you dare yell at my husband like that!", Bernadette shouted.

" You shut your piehole too Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Don't yell at my friends!", Stuart shouted.

" You better shut your mouth too Stuart before I shut it for you!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Leave all of us alone scuzzbucket!", Matteron shouted.

" You call me that one more time Matteron and I will kill you!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" You leave my girlfriend alone Dr. Johnson!", Alex shouted.

" You shut the *ell up Alex!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Oh no! You will not swear at my boyfriend!", Matteron shouted as she lashed out at the mad scientist. Dr. Johnson grabbed her and held his pistole at her head. Matteron began screaming at the top of her lungs.

" Help!", Matteron screamed.

" Get your hands off our daughter Atticus!", Sheldon and Amy shouted.

" No! Shut up!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he held onto Matteron still pointing the pistole at her head. Sheldon was about to hit him but Penny shouted, " Sheldon don't! I got this!" Penny walked up to Dr. Johnson and kicked him hard in the groin causing him to release Matteron and fall to the floor. But the scientist got up shortly after that and shouted, " Oh I am going to kill you Penny!" He pointed his pistole at her ready to pull the trigger but he got punched in the face by Leonard.

" Don't just stand there you idiots! Get them!", Dr. Johnson shouted as his agents attacked them. During this fight Matteron played the song If I Ruled The World by Big Time Rush on her ipod.

" Is that a Big Time Rush song?!", Nova asked as she ducked her head to avoid a fist coming at her head.

" Yeah! It's If I Ruled The World!", Matteron exclaimed as she kicked Agent McGavin in the face.

" Nice fight music Matty!", Nova exclaimed as she elbowed Agent Rex in the stomach.

" Thanks Nova!", Matteron exclaimed as she flipped another agent to the floor.

" You guys are Big Time Rush fans?", Alex asked as another agent tried to grab him but he pushed him into the wall.

" Yeah Alex. They're our favorite band.", Nova said.

" Nova look out!", Jordyn shouted. Nova turned around to see Agent McGavin coming at her but she shouted, " I don't think so Agent McGayhead!" as she shoved him into a wall.

" It's Agent McGavin you little brat! I'm gonna kill you!", Agent McGavin shouted as he lunged at Nova again but Leonard grabbed him in a headlock and shouted, " You touch my daughter and you're dead!"

" Get the hell off of me Dr. Hofstadter!", Agent McGavin shouted as he tried to get away.

" I don't think so buddy!", Leonard shouted as he tightened his grip on Agent McGavin. As the chaos continued Matteron shouted, " You know what Dr. Johnson we don't care what you say because we're gonna do whatever the heck we want! In fact...!" Matteron switched the song to Starlite Karaoke's Glamorous. Her and Nova started smirking at each other.

" Oh no you don't! Don't you dare do it!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he thrusted a finger at them.

" Oh we're gonna do it because you can't stop us!", Matteron shouted with a smirk on her face as her and her best friend started shaking their hips to the beat of the music.

" I'm warning you two! Stop that!", Dr. Johnson shouted. The girls completely busted out dancing as they began to laugh. The boys began to laugh, shake their heads and clap their hands to the beat of the music as they watched their girlfriends dance around the room.

" McGavin, Rex, get them!", Dr. Johnson shouted. The two agents tried to grab the girls but they got repeatedly whacked in the face.

" How are we gonna get out of here Matteron?", Nova asked. Matteron thought for a minute and then got an idea. She secretly took her cell phone out of her back pocket behind her back and started sending a mass text to her friends, her parents and their friends. Her text message said:

' Pretend like you hate each other and start yelling at each other. This will annoy Dr. Johnson to the point where he will just kick us out. :)' When everyone got the text they started smirking at each other. Howard was the first one to start it by yelling at Bernadette.

" Bernadette you are the worst wife ever!", Howard shouted as he threw a finger at her. Bernadette pretended to gasp and shouted, "Howie how dare you say that to me! You are the worst husband ever! I don't know why I even married you!" As the two started yelling at each other, Raj started yelling at Emily.

" You are the worst girlfriend ever Emily!", Raj shouted.

" If that's the way you feel Rajesh then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore! You are the worst boyfriend ever!", Emily shouted. Then Stuart butted in by shouting, "You guys are worst friends ever!"

" Shut up Stuart!", Raj shouted. Then Sheldon and Amy started yelling at each other as well. Penny was having a difficult time acting this out with Leonard but fortunately she didn't do so bad of a job that her dramatic yelling would come out as non-believable. The 4 teens started going at each other as well. During this fake drama scene Bernadette, Amy and Penny acted like they didn't want to be married anymore, took their wedding bands off and threw them at their husbands. Sheldon, Leonard and Howard did the same thing to their wives and threw theirs at them. Then Dr. Johnson shouted, "Alright I've had enough of this! Every single one of you idiots get out of my corporation now before I kill you!" His agents threw all of them out and Matteron began laughing her head off. Nova started laughing too.

" Nice going Fowler-Cooper!", Nova exclaimed as she high fived her best friend and continued laughing.

" Thanks Hofstadter!", Matteron exclaimed as she continued to laugh.

" How did you know that would happen Matty?", Alex asked.

" It was all in my genius brain Alex.", Matteron said.

" You know for a whackadoodle like you Matteron you sure are smart.", Jordyn said.

" Thanks Jordyn.", Matteron said. The adults gave each other their wedding bands back and Leonard called the police. As Dr. Johnson and his agents were being led out of the corporation in handcuffs by the Pasadena Police, Dr. Johnson shouted, " I will get you for this Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper if it's the last thing I do! You hear me?! The next time you see me you're dead!"

" I don't think so Dr. Johnson! Because nobody can outsmart my genius brain! So I suggest you rot in jail because that's where scuzzbuckets like you belong!", Matteron shouted as she fist bumped Nova. Dr. Johnson angrily muttered under his breath as he was shoved into the back of a police car and taken away. Everyone headed back to 4A to celebrate. 2 weeks later Matteron got a phone call from Samantha's dad saying that Samantha has been injured in an ATV accident in the woods behind their house. Matteron immediately sprinted across the hallway and pounded on the door screaming for her best friend. Nova answered the door and worriedly asked, " What is it Matteron?!"

" Dude I just got off the phone with Mr. Goldstein! Sam's been injured!", Matteron screamed.

" What?! Injured how?!", Nova screamed.

" He said it was an ATV accident in the woods behind their house! Sam and her brother were riding her brother's ATV that he got for his recent 18th birthday and the ATV flipped over after it hit a fallen tree!", Matteron screamed.

" Oh my god! Where is she?! Is she ok?!", Nova screamed.

" I don't know Nova! Mr. Goldstein said that she's in the hospital having surgery right now!"

" Surgery for what?!", Nova screamed.

" She's having a kidney removed! Apparently a tree branch impaled her in the left side of her body when she fell off the ATV!", Matteron screamed.

" Well we need to get to the hospital now! I'm going to call our friends and have them meet us there!", Nova screamed as she pulled out her cell phone. 20 minutes later at the hospital, Samantha was wheeled into the recovery room after she got out of surgery. As everyone gathered around her Marissa asked, " Sam are you ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine Marissa. Mom, dad, where's my brother?", Samantha softly said. All of a sudden as Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein stared at each other, tears began to form in Mrs. Goldstein's eyes. She began to cry as her husband embraced her with a sad expression on his face.

" Mom are you ok?! What's going on?!", Samantha worriedly asked.

" Oh honey, I don't know how to tell you this but... your brother is gone!", Mrs. Goldstein cried.

" What do you mean he's gone?!", Samantha worriedly asked.

" We mean he's gone to heaven. He's up in the sky now.", Mr. Goldstein sadly said. Instantly Samantha just froze at what her father said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

" Samantha are you ok?", Matteron sadly asked.

" Oh my god! Mikey no!", Samantha cried. She let out a scream as she threw her head back on the bed. She just couldn't believe that her brother Michael, the one person that she was really close to and was always there for her no matter what was dead. She kept thinking that she was in some kind of nightmare and that her brother was really ok but the reality of it was too much for her to bare. Her friends embraced her as she cried.

" Sam we are so sorry for the loss of your brother.", Nova sadly said as she held Samantha.

" Thank you Nova! I just can't believe this is happening! I loved my brother so much! He was the best older brother I could ever ask for!", Samantha cried.

" Well now he's watching over you from heaven.", Matteron sadly said. 3 days later everyone gathered at the funeral home for Michael Goldstein's funeral.

" We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Michael Wesley Goldstein. Michael was truly loved by everyone here that knew him and will be dearly missed by all his friends and his family. Now if I could have Michael's sister Samantha come up and say a few words please.", The funeral director said. Samantha stood up from her chair and walked up to the podium. She began to get nervous when everyone began staring at her. Samantha cleared her throat and said, " Hi everyone. As many of you know, my name is Samantha Goldstein and Michael Goldstein was my older brother. He was the light of the room. He always brightened everyone's face with his smile and infecious laughter. Michael was fearless and he was never afraid of anything. Like this one time when he smacked a beehive out of a tree with his hockeystick, instead of running away from the angry bees he fired rubber bands at them." Everyone began to laugh at this. Then once everyone calmed down Samantha continued by saying, "Michael was also very passionate about writing songs. He loved playing his guitar and performing in front our family. He formed his own band with his friends and wanted to pursue a career in music but unfortunately because of this accident and tragedy that chance was taken away from him. Never again will I see him walking through the door coming home from his job, never again will I have long conversations with him late at night, never again will I feel his warm loving embrace and hear his voice telling me that I'm the best sister he's ever had and he loves me. But the one thing that I will miss the most about my brother Michael is the way he sang to me whenever I was sick or upset. Because he was more than just my sibling, he was my best friend. My brother Mikey was truly a one-of a kind person and I will miss him very dearly." Samantha turned away from the podium and walked up to her brother's open casket. As she stared at his lifeless body she placed a shaking hand on top of his hand. His body felt so stiff that Samantha had a hard time keeping her tears at bay. Michael looked so peaceful as if he was just sleeping. He was wearing a silky long sleeve dark blue and gray pladded dress shirt and black dress pants. His long wavy red hair shined in the flourescent lighting that shined down on his body. His sterling silver nose piercing glistened in the lighting as well.

" Well brother of mine, this isn't goodbye it's a see ya later.", Samantha sadly said. As she leaned over and kissed the top of his head she whispered in his ear, " I love you." before she walked back to her seat and sat down. Many others were asked to speak too and then after that a memorial video was shown to celebrate Michael's life. One of the videos in it showed a 3 year old Samantha and a 5 year old Michael wearing bathing suits in the bathtub. Their mother was filming this.

" Mommy what are you doing?", Samantha asked.

" What Samantha?! Can't a mother film her two children in the bathtub?!", Mrs. Goldstein asked as she laughed.

" Mommy you're embarrassing us.", Michael said.

" Oh Michael. You're so adorable. Hey can you two put on a show for me?", Mrs. Goldstein said.

" Mommy?!", Samantha said.

" Aw come on Samantha! Please?!", Mrs. Goldstein said.

" Ok. I got it.", Samantha said as she climbed out of the tub, hit the play button on the boom box and climbed back in the tub. The song that came out of it was Splish Splash by Bobby Darin. Samantha and Michael started shaking their boodies to the music and splashing the surface of the water while singing the words of the song. Everyone started laughing at how cute this was.

" Oh my god Samantha! Did you and your brother really do this when you were little?!", Matteron asked as she laughed.

" Yeah cause because our mom wanted us to put on a show Matteron!", Samantha said as she laughed a little.

" Omg! This is too cute!", Marissa said as she laughed.

" Yeah I'll say Marissa!", Nova said as she laughed. Just then Nelson arrived with a bouquet of flowers and said, " Hi Sam."

" Oh hi Nelson.", Samantha said.

" Here, I got you a bouquet of flowers. I'm so sorry about your brother.", Nelson said as he handed his girlfriend the flowers.

" Aw thank you Nelson. That's so sweet.", Samantha said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

" I love you Samantha.", Nelson said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

" I love you too Nelson.", Samantha said as she kissed him back.

" So how's the incision from your surgery healing?", Nelson asked.

" It's healing pretty good. It still hurts a little bit though.", Samantha said.

" Well that's good that it's healing ok. You know you actually scared me when my mom first told me about this. She was telling me a whole bunch of other things and then she told me, " Oh by the way, your girlfriend got injured and is having surgery.", Nelson said.

" Well I'm sorry I scared you Nelson.", Samantha said.

" That's ok Sam. I'm just glad it wasn't anything too serious.", Nelson said.

" Oh Nelson!", Samantha laughed as she kissed him again.

" Hey get a room you two!", Mickaela said as she laughed.

" Oh I see your friends are here too.", Nelson said with a smile.

" Yeah you remember my friends don't you Nelson?", Samantha asked with a smile.

" Oh hold on, wait a minute. Alex, Jordyn, Nova, Marissa, Mickaela, and Matteron, right?", Nelson said as he pointed at them individually.

" Yeah that's it.", Samantha said as she smiled.

" Hey Marissa how come Correy didn't show?", Nova asked.

" Oh he couldn't come unfortunately Nova. He had to work. But he did tell me that he's sending his sincere condolences to Samantha.", Marissa said.

" Aw well tell him that I really appreciate that Marissa.", Samantha said.

" Ok I will.", Marissa said. After the funeral and burial everyone went to the memorial luncheon that followed. 4 days later Samantha and her friends went out into the woods behind the Goldstein house to the scene of the accident. They were carrying flowers and candles. Samantha held a picture of her brother in one hand and a plaque in the other. As the flowers and candles were placed on the ground in front of the fallen tree, Samantha lit the candles and nailed the plaque to the trunk of the tree. The plaque said:

Michael Wesley Goldstein

Beloved son and brother

Samantha stared at the picture of her brother and felt a tear sliding down her face. Michael had a goofy grin on his face as he stared straight ahead. Samantha set the picture down next to the plaque, turned away and without warning let out a loud angry scream startling her friends.

" MIKEY!", Samantha angrily screamed as she collapsed to the ground sobbing. Her friends gathered around her and Matteron held her as she cried into Matteron's shoulders. For the next few weeks Samantha got very depressed so her friends dropped by all day long doing things with her to help cheer her up. Later that night Samantha was visited by her brother's spirit. Then a few days later there was a knock at the door at 4B. Matteron answered the door and was suprised to see Britney standing there.

" Hi Matteron.", Britney softly said.

" Britney? What are you doing here at my apartment?", Matteron confusely asked.

" Are your parents home? Cause I have something to say to all 3 of you. So can I please come in?", Britney said. Matteron let out a sigh and said, " Yes. Come in." as she opened the door and stepped inside. Britney walked in and Matteron shut the door.

" Britney Comacoszi?!", Sheldon and Amy shockingly said.

" Yeah. Hi.", Britney said.

" Look Britney whatever this is about, I think maybe you should leave.", Matteron said as she started to open the door again. Britney let out a sigh and said, " I'm sorry." Matteron shut the door, stared at her with wide eyes and shockingly asked, " What did you say?!"

" I said I'm sorry Matteron. I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and I'm sorry for insulting your parents. I shouldn't have done that.", Britney said.

" Is this a sincere apology or are you just messing with my head Britney?", Matteron asked.

" It's a sincere apology.", Britney said in a serious tone. Matteron was completely shocked that Satara's best friend was actually really apologizing to her and meaning every word that she was saying.

" Look when I got suspended for what I said I did some thinking and I started to feel guilty about what I said. Also hearing that you tried to kill yourself because of it, it just made me feel even worse about what I said to you. I didn't know what to do.", Britney said. Then she started to cry.

" I was so scared that I was going to be the reason that you died and I just realized that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened! When I saw you running away from me crying like that it made me think to myself, ' God what have I done?!'", Britney cried.

" Britney?!", Matteron sadly said as she reached out to touch her shoulder but Britney pulled away from her and cried, " I'm sorry Matteron I got to go! Being here is really upsetting me about what I said!" as she threw open the door and walked out sobbing her head off. Amy walked to the doorway and said, " Britney can you please come back here for a second?" Britney turned around, walked back in and cried, " Yes what is it Mrs. Fowler-Cooper?! I already feel worse enough so whatever it is you have to say to me just say it!"

" Though that was hurtful what you said, we really appreciate you coming here to apologize. Thank you.", Amy said. Britney sniffled and said, " No problem. It was something I immediately should have done in the first place." Then she looks at Matteron and says, " I don't expect you guys to forgive me but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything."

" Well in light of the situation I believe there is a term called forgiving and forgetting.", Sheldon said.

" What does that mean?", Britney asked.

" It means we're forgiving you and forgetting about what happened.", Matteron said.

" Really?", Britney asked.

" Yes.", Matteron said.

" Thank you.", Britney said.

" You're welcome. Look I know you're still upset about what happened to Satara.", Matteron said.

" Are you kidding me Matteron?! I hated her!", Britney exclaimed.

" Really Britney?! I thought she was your best friend!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Yeah but I really actually hated her! I was only pretending to like her and say she was my best friend! All she really did to me was boss me around and take advantage of me!", Britney said as she laughed.

" Really?! That is so funny!", Matteron said as she laughed.

" You know you're not as lame as I thought you were. In fact you're not lame at all.", Britney said.

" Well I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you Britney.", Matteron said with a smile. Britney smiled back at her.

" Would you like to go to my room and listen to some music?", Matteron asked.

" I would love to.", Britney said as the two girls walked down the hallway to Matteron's room. Once they were in the room Matteron shut the door behind them. Music from Matteron's ipod began to escape under the crack of the door. The girls talked and laughed as the music played. When the song Rock The World by the Bratz began to play Britney shockingly asked, " You have this song on your ipod Matteron?!"

" Yeah Britney why? You like it?", Matteron asked.

" Are you kidding me?! This is my favorite song!", Britney exclaimed.

" Really?! You like the Bratz?!", Matteron asked.

" Yes I love them!", Britney exclaimed as she started to dance.

" Wait a minute! Let's do this right!", Matteron exclaimed as she shut the blinds, turned the lights off and turned on her new LED multicolored disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The entire room was engulfed in dancing lights as the disco ball spun around.

" Shut up! This is cool Cooper!", Britney exclaimed.

" I know right?!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Where did you get a disco ball?!", Britney exclaimed.

" One of my dad's friends got it for me as a get well gift and installed it up there.", Matteron said.

" Sweet!", Britney exclaimed. The girls started dancing around the room under the dancing lights of the disco ball. They were laughing too. Matteron was happy that she got a new friend. Just then Nova walked into the room and confusely said, "Britney?!"

" Oh hi Nova.", Britney said.

" Yeah hey bestie. What's up?", Matteron said.

" Not much. Matteron what's Britney doing here?", Nova asked.

" Well she came here to apologize to me and my parents for what she said. So now we're hanging out.", Matteron said.

" Really? Is this a bazinga?", Nova asked.

" No Nova.", Matteron said.

" If this was really a joke, would I be here Nova?", Britney asked.

" Probably not. So you two are friends now?", Nova asked.

" Yes.", Britney said.

" Yeah so why don't you join us Nova.", Matteron said.

" Yeah come on. We're having a dance party.", Britney said. Nova shrugged her shoulders and said, "Ok." before she joined in with them. But suddenly an ear-splitting alarm was heard causing Matteron to pause the song.

" Why did you pause the song Matty?", Britney asked.

" Sh I hear something!", Matteron said as she slowly walked up to her bedroom door and put her ear to it. The sound was coming from the living room.

" Oh I don't feel so good.", Nova said as she put her hand to her head.

" Me neither.", Britney said as she did the same thing.

" Yeah me too. I'm starting to get a headache.", Matteron said as she placed her hand on her head and began to lose feeling in her legs.

" Oh god, I feel dizzy!", Nova said as her body began to sway back and forth.

" Yeah me too! What the heck's going on?!", Britney said as she felt herself doing the same thing. As Matteron continued listening through the door, it suddenly clicked in her head what was going on. They were being poisoned by carbon monoxide. CO is known as The Silent Killer.

" Oh my god you guys! We need to get out of the building now!", Matteron screamed as she began running out into the living room. Nova and Britney followed her.

" Mom, Dad, we need to get out of the building now! There's carbon monoxide!", Matteron screamed as she threw open the door running out into the hallway with her friends.

" Oh good Lord! Amy we need to get out of here!", Sheldon screamed as he and his wife sprinted out into the hallway. As they all began making their way down the stairs they were joined by Penny and Leonard.

" Oh god I can't breathe! I'm suffocating!", Matteron screamed as she tried to keep herself from falling down the stairs.

" Matteron just keep walking! Don't stop!", Amy screamed. As they all continued down the stairs they were having a hard time standing up.

" Oh god I'm gonna die!", Matteron screamed.

" No you're not Matteron! We're almost out of the building! Keep walking!", Sheldon screamed.

" Dad quit screaming at me!", Matteron screamed.

" Matteron just shut up! You're gonna lose your oxygen!", Nova screamed.

" You too Nova!", Britney screamed as she began to cough. The second they stepped outside Matteron went face down on the concrete from the lack of oxygen. Then Nova went down and then Britney. Not long after that Amy collapsed as well as Sheldon, Penny and Leonard too. Someone called the Pasadena Fire Department and the firemen raced to the scene. They were all taken to the hospital to be treated with hyperbaric oxygen therapy. Matteron was the first one to regain consciousness.

" Where am I?", Matteron said to herself as she looked up and saw that she was lying on a stretcher in a big clear glass tube. She turned her head to the side and saw Nova looking at her from inside another tube identical to hers. She began to feel around her body and right next to her she felt the smooth surface of her cell phone. Matteron picked it up and called her best friend.

" Nova I see you!", Matteron said.

" Of course you do you whackadoodle! I'm right next to you!", Nova said.

" Has anyone ever told you how much you sound like your mom by saying that?", Matteron asked.

" No not really Matty.", Nova said.

" Well dude you sound just like her.", Matteron said.

" Well you sound like your mom too.", Nova said.

" Oh come on Nova I do not!", Matteron said.

" Yeah you actually do Matty! And you sound a little bit like your dad too!", Nova said.

" Well you do too. And wait a second, where are our parents anyway Nova?", Matteron said.

" Dude they're right next to us.", Nova said. The girls turned their heads the other way and saw their parents in the same position that they were in waving at them with smiles on their faces. The girls waved back at their parents and laughed with each other as they continued talking to each other on their cell phones.

" Hey where's Britney?", Matteron asked.

" She's in the hyperbaric chamber up on the Observation floor. She was coughing a lot so they wanted to make sure she was ok. I think they're about to move all the rest of us up there too.", Nova said.

" That's what this thing is called that were inside of?", Matteron asked.

" Yeah you should know that since you're a genius Matteron.", Nova said.

" Well just because I'm a genius doesn't mean that I know everything Nova. FYI you're a genius too, not just me.", Matteron said.

" I know that ding dong. Are you crazy?", Nova said.

" I'm not crazy Nova. My grandmother had me tested.", Matteron said.

" Hey I think I remember her.", Nova said.

" Of course you do Nova because you've seen her a bunch of times when she came to visit.", Matteron said.

" You've seen my grandmother too.", Nova said.

" Yes Nova I remember your very sophisticated grandmother.", Matteron said.

" Hey she's also a neurobiologist like your mom too Matteron. But as for my grandfather, I don't know what he does.", Nova said.

" Well I don't have a grandfather. He's dead.", Matteron said.

" Yeah you never told me why that is Matty.", Nova said.

" Not much was said about it Nova.", Matteron said.

" Does your dad have any siblings?", Nova asked.

" Yes. He has a twin sister and a brother who are my aunt and uncle.", Matteron said.

" Nice. Do you know what they're names are?", Nova asked.

" Missy and George Jr.", Matteron said.

" Do they know about you?", Nova asked.

" Well duh of course they know about me Nova! Why would you ask a stupid question like that?!", Matteron asked.

" I don't know Matty!", Nova said.

" And before you ask who else is in my family Nova that I know about, it is my grandmother from my mom's side and my great grandmother from my dad's side.", Matteron said.

" Really? That's it of your family?", Nova asked.

" Yes. I mean I have more family members but they're all dead Nova.", Matteron said.

" Dude that's really sad.", Nova said.

" Yeah but what can you do Nova. It's the way of life. We've all been blessed by Jesus Christ the Lord.", Matteron said.

" Dude you sound so much like your grandmother when you say that.", Nova said.

" I guess so Nova. She is religious.", Matteron said.

" Dude I just had a realization about that.", Nova said.

" Which is what Nova?", Matteron asked.

" I mean think about it Matteron. Why would you think she's religious?", Nova asked.

" I don't know.", Matteron said.

" She was named after the mother of god.", Nova said.

" Omg dude! That totally makes sense! I never really thought of that Nova!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Well duh!", Nova said.

" Yeah. Well hey we should get off the phone now.", Matteron said.

" Ok but why?", Nova asked.

" Because I'm starting to feel a little sleepy and normally at home around this time I would be taking a nap.", Matteron said.

" Oh ok Matty.", Nova said. But just as she said that they felt the chambers moving.

" Hey I think we're moving Nova.", Matteron said.

" Well duh didn't I tell you that Matteron? They're moving us up to the Observation floor.", Nova said.

" Yeah you did but I kind of tuned that part out Nova.", Matteron said.

" Dude just get off the phone and take your nap.", Nova said.

" How the hell am I supposed to do that?! We're moving!", Matteron said. Then she exclaimed, " Omg! I can't believe I just said that and my parents didn't hear me! I think the glass is sound proof!"

" You mean like I could say a curse word too and my dad won't hear it?!", Nova exclaimed.

" Yeah go ahead Nova! Say anything you want!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Ok but I don't know what to say! There's so many things I could say Matteron!", Nova exclaimed.

" Well I don't know what to say either Nova!", Matteron exclaimed.

" You are such a dork sometimes Cooper!", Nova exclaimed as she started to laugh.

" Well you are too Hofstadter! Did that carbon monoxide hit you in your brain?!", Matteron exclaimed as she started to laugh.

" I don't know, maybe! Did it hit you in your brain too bestie?!", Nova exclaimed as she laughed.

" I don't know!", Matteron exclaimed as she laughed.

" I'm so glad we're best friends Matty!", Nova laughed.

" Heck yeah! Me too Nova!", Matteron laughed.

" You know I have no idea what I would do without you!", Nova laughed.

" Me neither!", Matteron laughed. Once they got up to the Observation floor they saw Britney there in the chamber and they saw she wasn't alone. They saw their friends including their boyfriends, their parents' friends and the Comacoszis. Alex picked up the speaker and said, " Hi Matteron." The girls hung up the phone and Matteron said, " Hi Alex."

" We heard what happened. Are you guys ok?", Alex asked.

" Yeah we're fine.", Matteron said.

" Did they say how this happened?", Alex asked.

" Not much was said about it Alex. The firemen are still investigating it.", Matteron said.

" You know this is pretty funny! I never thought my girlfriend and my friend would get hit by The Silent Killer!", Alex laughed.

" Dude this can happen to anyone!", Matteron laughed.

" I know that!", Alex laughed.

" You know the one thing that sucks about being in here is I can't kiss you.", Matteron said.

" Well how about we kiss each other through the glass Matteron?", Alex asked with a smile.

" I don't want to pick up any germs doing that.", Matteron said.

" There's a can of Lysol next to you Matty. Just spray the glass.", Alex said. Matteron turned her head and saw the can leaning up against the glass.

" Oh what do you know, there is! I didn't notice that! Ok!", Matteron exclaimed as she picked up the can and sprayed the glass.

" There we go, that's better! Now we can kiss!", Matteron exclaimed as her and her boyfriend Alex pressed their lips to the glass. To them it felt kind of weird that their lips weren't actually touching each other. When they pulled away Alex said, " Wow that was awkward!"

" You think?!", Matteron said. Just then two nurses began walking in an unconscious teenage girl and walked her over to the hyperbaric chamber that Matteron was lying in. They opened the door and placed the girl beside Matteron before shutting the door again. As Matteron stared at her, the girl started to wake up. At first she looked confused but then she settled back down.

" Where am I?", the girl asked.

" You're at the hospital.", Matteron said.

" Oh. Hi.", the girl said.

" Hi. My name's Matteron, what's yours?", Matteron asked.

" Chantell. Nice to meet you.", Chantell said.

" Nice to meet you too. What's your last name Chantell?", Matteron asked.

" Kurzman. What's yours Matteron?", Chantell asked.

" Fowler-Cooper.", Matteron said.

" Aren't your parents a neurobiologist and a theoretical physicist?", Chantell asked. Matteron nodded her head.

" Shut up no way! That's so cool!", Chantell exclaimed. Then she said, " I heard from several people that your dad is a genius, is that true?"

" Yeah and I'm a genius too.", Matteron said.

" Oh really? What's your IQ?", Chantell asked.

" It's just a little bit lower than my dad's IQ. His is 187 and mine is 176.", Matteron said.

" Wow! So your dad is a little bit smarter than you?!", Chantell asked.

" Yeah. And my mom's pretty smart too. I don't know what her IQ is though.", Matteron said.

" Oh my god, is that your parents right next to us Matteron?", Chantell asked.

" Yeah it is Chantell.", Matteron said.

" Am I interrupting something Matty?", Alex asked.

" No you're good Alex.", Matteron said.

" Who's that?", Chantell asked.

" He's my boyfriend. His name is Alex Wheaton.", Matteron said.

" Isn't his dad Wil Wheaton?", Chantell asked.

" Yes.", Matteron said.

" What did your dad say when he found out about you and Alex?", Chantell asked.

" Well he wasn't supposed to find out but thanks to this popular girl Satara Sullivan my dad found out via email which was a picture of me and Alex sitting in a tree at the park kissing each other. My dad was furious about it.", Matteron said.

" Really? Why would this girl do that to you?", Chantell asked.

" She hates me and she wanted to date Alex.", Matteron said.

" What did you do to get her back Matteron?", Chantell asked.

" Nothing. She ended up getting murdered.", Matteron said.

" Omg! Seriously?!", Chantell exclaimed.

" Yeah and you're not gonna believe what happened because of it Chantell.", Matteron said.

" What happened?", Chantell asked.

" I got arrested.", Matteron said.

" Omg!", Chantell exclaimed.

" Yeah but I didn't do it. Someone framed me.", Matteron said.

" Who framed you Matty?", Chantell asked.

" Satara's ex-boyfriend Dylan Michaelson.", Matteron said.

" That's really crappy what that kid did to you Matteron.", Chantell said.

" Yeah. And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did.", Matteron said.

" What else happened?", Chantell asked.

" My best friend and I got kidnapped by a mad scientist.", Matteron said.

" Omg!", Chantell exclaimed.

" Yeah this guy sent two of his agents after us and one of them locked my boyfriend in his bedroom closet.", Matteron said.

" What a scuzzbucket!", Chantell exclaimed.

" I know right?!", Matteron exclaimed. The two girls continued talking to each other.

" One question Matteron, what's your best friend's name?", Chantell asked.

" Nova Hofstadter. Bet you can't guess who her dad is.", Matteron said.

" Dr. Leonard Hofstadter?", Chantell asked.

" That's it.", Matteron said.

" He's an experimental physicist right?", Chantell asked.

" Yes he is.", Matteron said.

" Hey how come you, your parents, your best friend and her parents are here?", Chantell asked.

" We had a carbon monoxide leak at our apartment building.", Matteron said.

" What a coincidence! My family and I had a carbon monoxide leak at our house too!", Chantell exclaimed.

" Where's your family Chantell?", Matteron asked.

" They're still down in the Emergency Room getting treated. They should be coming up to see me pretty soon.", Chantell said.

" Who do you live with?", Matteron asked.

" My mom and dad. My older sister was visiting us at the time of the carbon monoxide incident.", Chantell said.

" You have an older sister Chantell?", Matteron asked.

" Yeah, her name's Eliza. She's 22 years old.", Chantell said.

" Well I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child and so is my best friend Nova.", Matteron said. Just then Chantell's parents and older sister walked into the room.

" Hey there's my parents and my sister.", Chantell said as she saw her family walk up to the chamber. Chantell waved at her family with a smile on her face.

" Hey sis.", Eliza said into the speaker.

" Hi Eliza.", Chantell said.

" Who's your friend in there with you Chantell?", Eliza asked.

" This is my new friend Matteron.", Chantell said.

" Yeah hi.", Matteron said as she waved.

" Hi nice to meet you.", Eliza said.

" Where's your parents Matteron?", Mrs. Kurzman asked.

" They're right next to us Mrs. Kurzman.", Matteron said as she pointed to the chamber next to her and Chantell. The Kurzmans looked where Matteron pointed to and saw Sheldon and Amy in there together waving at them.

" Sydney, isn't that Dr. Cooper and his wife?", Mr. Kurzman asked.

" Yeah Bill I think it is.", Mrs. Kurzman said. She then began to notice Penny and Leonard together in another one. Mrs. Kurzman tapped her husband on the shoulder and said, " Oh my god, Bill!"

" What? What is it Sydney?", Mr. Kurzman asked his wife.

" I just noticed that Dr. Hofstadter and his wife are here too.", Mrs. Kurzman said.

" Oh my god you're right! What the *ell is going on here?!", Mr. Kurzman exclaimed. Nova spoke into the speaker from her chamber and said, "We had a carbon monoxide leak at our apartment building."

" Who are you?", Mr. Kurzman asked.

" Nova Hofstadter.", Nova said.

" You're their daughter?", Mrs. Kurzman asked. Nova nodded her head. Matteron began to fall asleep.

" Matty you ok?", Chantell asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Chantell I'm just a little sleepy. I'm gonna try to take a nap.", Matteron tiredly said as she tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She picked up her cell phone and started scrolling through her voice recordings.

" What are you doing?", Chantell asked.

" I'm looking for my voice recording of Mrs. Hofstadter's voice singing Soft Kitty.", Matteron said. When she found it she said, " Ah here it is." Matteron pressed play and set her phone down next to her. Few minutes after listening to Penny's voice Matteron was asleep. Chantell found herself asleep too. A few hours later when the girls woke up they looked over at Nova who was sitting up in the chamber shaking her head wildly. She looked like she was listening to her ipod.

" What in the world is she doing Matteron?", Chantell said.

" I don't know Chantell but hold on one second.", Matteron said as she picked up her phone and called Nova.

" Yeah what's up?!", Nova exclaimed as she continued to shake her head to the beat of the music coming from her ipod.

" Yo Hofstadter what are you doing?", Matteron asked.

" I'm listening to my ipod and shaking my head Matteron!", Nova exclaimed as her head shaking continued.

" Nova you're gonna end up getting lightheaded if you keep doing that.", Matteron said.

" Matty I think I know what I'm doing.", Nova said.

" You know if we weren't in separate oxygen chambers right now I'd smack you upside the head.", Matteron said.

" Oh come on that has to be a bazinga.", Nova said.

" It's not Nova I'm serious.", Matteron said.

" Can I go now?", Nova asked.

" Yes you may go. Just calm it down.", Matteron said. The girls hung up but Nova continued acting crazy. When she started to get a little too carried away her stretcher was pulled out of the chamber. Howard and Raj grabbed a hold of her arms to keep her still.

" Nova Hofstadter you need to calm down before you hurt yourself.", a doctor said as he held a syringe with a needle. The syringe was filled with a tranquilizing agent.

" I can't I'm having too much fun with this!", Nova laughed as she continued to shake her head. Howard let go of her arm and gently grabbed her head which ceased the wild shaking.

" Nova you need to calm down.", Howard said.

" I'm fine! Can you please let go of my head Wolowitz?!", Nova laughed.

" I won't let go of your head until you calm down.", Howard said.

" I can't help it I'm having fun! I'm a teenage girl!", Nova laughed.

" We know that but you could end up hurting yourself.", Raj said.

" I told you I'm fine!", Nova laughed as she broke free and continued acting crazy but Raj and Howard grabbed her arms again.

" Let go of my arms you guys! I'm fine!", Nova laughed as she tried to get out of the grip the two men held on her.

" Ok I think you need to go to sleep for a while.", the doctor said as he gently pulled up the sleeve of Nova's hospital gown revealing her shoulder. As he sterilized it Nova laughed, "Wait what are you doing?! I'm...!" She suddenly felt herself getting drowsy as the shot was administered into her shoulder. The injection site was then covered with a bandage. Raj and Howard then helped Nova lay back down and she was pushed back into the chamber after Howard shut Nova's ipod off.

" Looks like my best friend just got herself knocked out with a tranqilizer!", Matteron laughed.

" Yeah and now she's taking a nap!", Chantell laughed. Meanwhile at the Pasadena Corrections Facility, Dr. Johnson was pacing back and forth in his cell trying to think of an escape plan. When he thought of one he immediately turned his head behind him to make sure no one was looking before he turned to the wall. He then reached into his boot and pulled out a sonic screwdriver. As he flipped the switch on an evil smirk spread acrossed his face.

" What are you doing Atticus?", his cell mate asked.

" I'm busting out of here Clyde! There's some things I got to take care of with two certain physicists, their families and their friends!", Dr. Johnson said with an evil laugh.

" I want in! Take me with you!", Clyde said with a smirk on his face.

" Of course Clyde! I couldn't possibly leave you behind! Join me!", Dr. Johnson said as he continued to laugh maniacally and started drilling the sonic screwdriver through the brick wall.

" You hear this Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter?! I'm coming for you, your pathetic families, and your pathetic friends!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he continued laughing maniacally busting through the brick wall of the prison leading to the outside world. Clyde followed him through the busted out wall.

" So what's the plan Atticus?", Clyde asked.

" I will tell you that Clyde when we get to my corporation! But first we need to free my agents!", Dr. Johnson said as the two men carefully walked around the outside perimeter of the prison to find the individual prison cells that his agents were being kept in. When his agents were freed they all headed to A. Johnson Science Corp. The alarms went off at the prison signaling that there was a jail break. The police began searching the city for Dr. Johnson, his agents, and Clyde. Meanwhile back at the hospital Nova began waking up. Due to the lack of hyperbaric chambers Britney and Nova were suddenly placed in the chamber with Matteron and Chantell.

" Who's this Matteron?", Nova asked.

" This is Chantell Kurzman.", Matteron said.

" Hi I'm Chantell.", Chantell said.

" Hi nice to meet you I'm Nova.", Nova said as the girls shaked hands with each other.

" What's your name?", Chantell asked Britney.

" Britney Comacoszi.", Britney said.

" Nice to meet you Britney I'm Chantell.", Chantell said as her and Britney shaked hands. The girls continued to talk each other. Back at A. Johnson Science Corp., Clyde said, " This is a pretty impressive corporation you got Atticus."

" Why thank you Clyde I'm so glad you like it. Now I shall tell you my plan.", Dr. Johnson said.

" What is it?", Clyde asked.

" Well there's two physicists that I want revenge against, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Leonard Hofstadter!", Dr. Johnson said with an evil smirk on his face.

" Isn't one of them a theoretical and the other is an experimental?", Clyde asked.

" Yes! You see Leonard threw me in jail and I want revenge against him and his stupid friend Sheldon!", Dr. Johnson said.

" So what did you have in mind?", Clyde asked.

" We're going to lure them, their families and their friends to that old warehouse on the west side of Pasadena where the trash gets collected and crush them to death with the trash compactor! Then we shall steal the research files for the Big Bang Theory from CalTech University so I can finally find out what that theory says and victory shall be ours Clyde!", Dr. Johnson exclaimed as he began to laugh maniacally. Clyde joined him.

Woah daddy! Things are getting pretty crazy with this mad scientist! Will the gang of Big Bang Theory get crushed to death if they get lured to the warehouse or will they outsmart the scientist and live?! Find out in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 weeks later when they came home from the hospital they found out that the furnace in their apartment building malfunctioned and that was what caused the carbon monoxide to leak into the building. The building has since then been aired out and everything has then gone back to normal. But little did they know that Dr. Johnson was planning to strike again. One day as the girls were walking home from school they were approached by a group of neighborhood boys.

" Check this out guys, it's the two geeks that live in 4A and 4B!", one boy shouted as him and his friends laughed. The girls gasped and Nova got up in the boy's face angrily saying, " Excuse me but who are you calling geeks you little freak?!"

" You and your little friend that's who!", the boy laughed. The boys smacked hands with each other as they continued to laugh.

" FYI, we happen to be the daughters of two genius physicists! So I suggest that you and your stupid posse shut up and leave us alone!", Matteron shouted as her and her friends began walking away. But the boys followed them and Samantha shouted, " Run you guys!" The girls bolted down the street as the group boys began chasing them.

" Leave us alone you pigheaded morrons!", Mickaela shouted as she and her friends continued to run.

" Shut up!", one of the boys shouted as they continued chasing after the girls. When they came to a commercial lot Nova ran toward a chain-linked fence surrounding a tall metal tower and shouted, " You guys, up here now!" as she began to climb over the fence and up the tower. Matteron, Marissa, Samantha, Mickaela, Britney and Chantell followed after her. The bullies soon disperced when they noticed the warning signs on the fence. As the girls clung to the tower Chantell let out a sigh of relief and said, " That was a close one you guys."

" Yeah I thought we were gonna be beaten to a pulp.", Samantha said as she let out a breath of air.

" Wow you guys, look how high we are!", Nova exclaimed as she looked at the scenery around them.

" Hey does anyone know what we climbed on?", Britney asked.

" Not really Britney.", Chantell said.

" I think we should get down now because my hands are burning!", Marissa shouted.

" Yeah mine too! And it's a weird feeling, like the nerve tissues inside my skin are being cooked like a microwave!", Mickaela shouted as she began to rub her hands together. Nova began to really look around at their surroundings and when she looked up she saw an array of transmitter antennas.

" We just climbed up a cell phone tower!", Nova screamed.

" What?! Oh my god! We need to get down from here now!", Matteron screamed as she began to flail her arms wildly.

" Matty calm down! You're gonna hurt yourself!", Samantha screamed.

" I can't help it Sam! We're being exposed to high levels of harmful radiation!", Matteron screamed as she continued to freak out.

" Matteron our cell phones emit radiation too!", Nova screamed.

" Yes but those are low levels Nova, they're safe! They're not levels being generated from a cell tower such as the one that we're sitting on right now! So we need to get down from here before we get sick or we get sued by Verizon Wireless!", Matteron screamed.

" Verizon Wireless can't sue a bunch of teenagers for climbing on their tower Matteron! That's completely illogical!", Nova screamed.

" I know that Nova but they could sue our parents! And do you know what our parents would do to us for that, especially our dads?!", Matteron screamed.

" No Matty I don't!", Nova screamed.

" Our dads would yell at us and then we would get grounded for life Nova!", Matteron screamed.

" Oh come on Matteron you are totally overreacting about this.", Nova said.

" No I'm Nova. At least you have a father that doesn't spank you when you misbehave every once in a while.", Matteron said.

" For your information Matty my dad did do that to me couple times when I was little but what does that have to do with this situation right now?!", Nova exclaimed.

" I don't know Hofstadter!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Get with the times Fowler-Cooper! This isn't the end of the world!", Nova exclaimed.

" Yeah the end of the world is millions of years away.", Mickaela said.

" Shut it Gonzalez!", Matteron, Nova, Marissa, Samantha, Britney and Chantell said.

" What?! I'm just saying!", Mickaela said.

" Ok you guys you know what? We should shut up, listen to Fowler-Cooper and get down from here.", Britney said as she started to climb down.

" Wait a minute Comacoszi, we can't step on the ground after we touched a tower! We'll get electrocuted!", Samantha said.

" Well then what are we supposed to do Goldstein?! We can't stay up here it's dangerous!", Nova shouted.

" Um maybe shout out loud to get someone's attention Hofstadter!", Samantha shouted.

" That's ridiculous Samantha! Who's gonna hear us?! We're 64 feet off the ground!", Nova shouted.

" Somebody help us! We're stuck on a Verizon Wireless cell tower!", Matteron shouted out over the city of Pasadena.

" Matteron shut up no one's gonna hear us! We're 64 feet off the ground!", Nova shouted.

" We're stuck on a cell tower get us please!", Matteron shouted in a sing a song voice. Her friends began to laugh at this.

" What was up with that Fowler-Cooper?!", Marissa laughed.

" The situation that we're in made me think of Mrs. Munchnik stuck in the elevator of that Christmas movie Mixed Nuts! So that's why I said that Marissa!", Matteron laughed.

" We're stuck on a cell tower get us please!", Nova shouted as she laughed.

" There you go Nova Hofstadter!", Matteron laughed.

" WE'RE STUCK ON A CELL TOWER GET US PLEASE!", Matteron, Nova, Marissa, Samantha, Mickaela, Britney and Chantell shouted as they began to laugh their heads off.

" Man that's just great! That's awesome!", Chantell laughed.

" Chantell was that a reference to Drake and Josh?!", Marissa laughed.

" Yeah!", Chantell laughed. The girls continued laughing until Britney pulled out her cell phone.

" Britney what are you doing?", Nova asked.

" Sending out an SOS Nova.", Britney said as she opened her Facebook app on her phone.

" Are you sure that's going to even work Comacoszi? We're sitting on a cell tower.", Matteron said.

" Trust me Fowler-Cooper it will work.", Britney said as she began typing out her status.

" Well how are you doing it? You can't really call or text.", Marissa said.

" Duh Marissa I'm putting it as a Facebook status.", Britney said as she continued typing.

" Oh my god that's genius!", Mickaela exclaimed.

" I know Mickaela.", Britney said.

" So what are you typing?", Matteron asked.

" Hold on one second Matty.", Britney said as she finished typing and tapped the post button. When the status posted Britney exclaimed, " Got it! Status posted!"

" Oh come on it did not Britney!", Nova exclaimed.

" Yes it did Nova! It says status posted!", Britney exclaimed as she showed Nova her phone.

" What did you say in your status Britney?", Samantha asked.

" I said call the fire department because my friends and I are stuck up on a Verizon Wireless cell tower 64 feet off the ground.", Britney said.

" Did you happen to give out the location of the tower?", Nova asked.

" I didn't have to Nova. I put the Location Services on.", Britney said.

" That's brilliant!", Chantell exclaimed.

" Thanks Chantell.", Britney said.

" So now what?", Matteron asked.

" Now we just wait until someone answers the status.", Britney said. Less than 15 seconds later Britney received a comment.

" You guys my aunt commentted on my status!", Britney exclaimed.

" What did she say Britney?", Matteron asked.

" She said fire department's on its way and how did you girls get up there?", Britney said.

" Just tell your aunt that we got chased by some neighborhood bullies and we weren't paying attention to what we were doing.", Nova said.

" Ok.", Britney said as she responded to her aunt's comment by telling her what Nova told her. When the fire department showed up moments later to rescue the girls they were then taken to the hospital to be decontaminated from the radiation they were exposed to. When they came home hours later Matteron and Nova found themselves sitting side by side on the couch in the Hofstadter living room with their parents standing in front of them. The 4 adults had their arms crossed in front of them with disappointed expressions on their faces.

" Start explaining.", Penny said.

" Ok I'm just gonna come right out and say it mom, this whole thing was my fault.", Nova said as she hung her head in shame.

" I just don't get it! What possessed you to climb up a cell phone tower Nova?!", Leonard shouted.

" Dad we were scared! We didn't know what to do!", Nova frustratingly said.

" Yeah we were being chased by some neighborhood bullies!", Matteron frustratingly said.

" Do you realize that you and your friends could have gotten really sick or received some cancerous tumor in your brains?!", Sheldon shouted.

" Yes dad because I was the one who told Nova and our friends that we should get down but then Samantha had to blab her mouth saying that we couldn't because we would get electrocuted!", Matteron frustratingly said.

" Well regardless that was a stupid thing to do!", Amy shouted.

" We know that mom!", Matteron frustratingly said.

" What's our punishment?", Nova asked.

" You're grounded for 3 weeks.", Leonard said.

" And during that your phones will be shut off.", Sheldon said.

" What does that mean exactly?", Matteron asked.

" It means we're shutting your cell service off.", Penny said.

" Oh come on mom?! No!", Nova protested.

" Don't argue with us Nova. This is what you get for doing something really dangerous.", Leonard said.

" Then what are we supposed to do if we can't call or text?", Matteron asked.

" You're not supposed to be doing anything Matteron. You're grounded.", Amy said.

" This sucks!", Matteron protested. 3 days later despite the fact her cell service was off Matteron kept trying to call Nova anyway but kept getting an automated voice message saying DET 02 your phone is not in service. Matteron kept getting agitated about it.

" Matteron give up the phone! You're not going to get service!", Amy said.

" Come on?! Why did you shut my service off?!", Matteron complained.

" Because we just told you why. You're grounded for 3 weeks and if you keep trying to call Nova I'm going to take your phone Matteron.", Sheldon said.

" Dad this is ridiculous! So this is what I get for climbing up a cell tower?!", Matteron complained.

" Yes because you could have gotten seriously hurt!", Amy said. Matteron groaned and kept trying to call Nova.

" Alright that's it, give me the phone.", Sheldon said. Matteron huffed in frustration as she handed her phone to her father, stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Sheldon was about to walk in there but Amy said, " Sheldon I got it this time." Amy walked into her daughter's bedroom and angrily said, " Matteron do not slam the door! That is not what it's for!"

" Quit yelling at me mom!", Matteron shouted as she threw herself on her bed.

" Do not give me an attitude!", Amy angrily said.

" Well I'm bored mom! What am I supposed to do?!", Matteron shouted.

" Well since you're grounded, why not clean up your room! I mean look at this Matteron, you got some Barbie and Ken dolls laying on the floor, dirty clothes that need to be thrown in the washing machine and bunch of other little junk that's cluttering up your room!", Amy angrily said.

" Oh come on mom! That's so boring! I don't want to do that!", Matteron protested.

" Well that is not an option Matteron! Do you want me come in here with a trash bag and throw everything away?!", Amy angrily said.

" No mom! I don't!", Matteron shouted.

" Then clean up your room Matteron or everything in here is going in the trash!", Amy angrily said as she walked out of the room. Matteron got down from her bed and ended up stepping on one of her Barbie dolls.

" Ow!", Matteron exclaimed as she held her foot. Then she picked up the doll and said, " What are you looking at Barbie?" She made the doll say, "I'm looking at you Matteron. You did this to yourself."

" I know, I'm the one to blame for this.", Matteron said as she picked up her other dolls too and put them away in the closet. She began throwing away the other junk and then she picked up her dirty clothes. She carried them down to the laundry room and threw them in the washing machine. While she was down there she thought about calling Nova from the landline phone hanging on the wall but decided against it to avoid getting into more trouble than she was already in. Matteron threw her clothes in the dryer afterwards, carried them back upstairs and put them away. Once she finished cleaning her room she sat on her bed reading a chapter book. Then Matteron suddenly got tired and looked at her alarm clock sitting on her dresser. It said 12:07 pm. She took her glasses off, shut the blinds and climbed into her bed to take a nap. Sheldon and Amy decided to check on her moments later. Sheldon was about to knock on the door but Amy told him not to. Amy quietly opened the door and the two of them peered in at their sleeping teenage daughter. The two also noticed that their daughter's bedroom was now clean. Ironically Nova got told the same thing too. When the 3 weeks were up the girls got their cell service back. Later that night Mickaela had invited Matteron and Nova to spend the night at her house.

" Mickaela your friends are here!", Mrs. Gonzalez shouted as she opened the door letting the two best friends in. The Gonzalez family dog started barking so when Mickaela came walking up to the front door to greet her friends she shouted at the dog, " Buster shut up! That's enough!" Then she said, " Hi Matty, hi Nova."

" Hi Mickaela.", Matteron and Nova said.

" Sorry about my dog's obnoxious barking. He does that all the time when someone comes in the door.", Mickaela said.

" That's ok Mickaela.", Nova said. The girls then heard the sound of a toddler crying.

" Sounds like somebody in this house is upset.", Matteron said.

" Yeah that's my 3 year old brother Sherman. He was sleeping and I guess Buster's barking woke him up.", Mickaela said.

" Yeah I'm going to check on him Mickaela.", Mrs. Gonzalez said as she walked up the stairs to her son's room. The girls headed up the stairs as well to Mickaela's room.

" So tell me again what happened with guys after the cell tower incident.", Mickaela said.

" Well we got grounded for 3 weeks and our parents shut our cell service off.", Nova said.

" Same here. My dad told my mom to shut it off.", Mickaela said.

" Yeah and not only that, my mom told me to clean my room.", Matteron said.

" Damn that sucks Matty.", Mickaela said.

" Well hello!", Nova said as Mickaela's little brother came running into the room screaming his little head off.

" Sherman what is it?", Mickaela asked as her little brother started climbing on her.

" Pway with me sissy!", Sherman babbled as he continued to climb on his sister.

" Well I have friends over right now. Mommy said you need to go to bed.", Mickaela said as her little brother continued climbing on her. Mrs. Gonzalez walked in and said, "Sherman come on it's bed time."

" Mommy I wanna pway with Mickaela!", Sherman whined.

" Your sister has friends over right now. Come on I said it's bed time.", Mrs. Gonzalez said as she picked up her son.

" And mom you should probably change him too because he smells a little bit like pee.", Mickaela said. Mrs. Gonzalez carried her son back to his room, changed his diaper and put him back to bed.

" You guys want to watch tv?", Mickaela asked.

" Sure Mickaela.", Matteron and Nova said. Mickaela turned on her tv and started scrolling through the TV guide.

" You guys want to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? It's the 2003 series.", Mickaela asked.

" Sure.", Matteron and Nova said. Mickaela hit the ok button on the remote and the TMNT theme song began to play. The episode that was on was A Better Mousetrap.

" Midnight stroll?"

" Outta my way Leo."

" Look Master Splinter said we stay put!"

" Look I'll go through you if I have to!"

" I'd like to see you try hothead!"

" Careful what you wish for Splinter Junior! Hiiiya!" The girls started laughing at this.

" Seriously Raph is such a hothead!", Matteron laughed.

" Uh ya think Matty?! Leo's responses were kind of funny too!", Nova laughed.

" Look there goes that stupid mouser! It ran right past them!", Matteron laughed as she pointed at the screen.

" And look there's Don and Mikey!", Mickaela laughed as she pointed at the screen too.

" Hey Nova wouldn't it be totally funny we ended up in their dimension somehow and met them?", Matteron asked.

" Oh yeah Matteron that would be totally hilarious.", Nova said. The girls continued watching the episode and saw Baxter Stockman send his mousers after April O'neal.

" What a sicko!", Nova exclaimed.

" Yeah! Sending your robots after a woman?! That ain't right!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Yeah I agree with that Matty, that's so wrong!", Mickaela exclaimed.

" Yeah so it's clearly easy to see that Dr. Stockman is a jerkface just like Dr. Johnson!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Yeah he is Matteron! Baxter, what a stupid name!", Nova exclaimed.

" I know right?!", Matteron exclaimed as the girls laughed their heads off. Matteron suddenly stood up on Mickaela's bed and mockingly said, " I'm Dr. Baxter Stockman and I'm gonna kill you with my mousers!" Matteron fell down on the bed with laughter as her friends continued laughing too.

" You are so funny Fowler-Cooper!", Mickaela laughed.

" I know Mickaela! I'm a riot!", Matteron laughed as she kicked her legs repeatedly on the bed.

" Wait a minute, let me try!", Nova laughed as she switched places with her best friend. Nova stood on the bed and imitated Baxter Stockman by mockingly saying, " You can run Ms. O'neal, but you can not hide from my mousers!" Once again the girls busted out in a fit of laughter.

" Oh man you litterally killed me with that one Hofstadter!", Matteron laughed as she pounded her fist into the floor.

" Yeah that was hilarious Nova!", Mickaela laughed. Just then Mr. Gonzalez walked in and said, "Mickaela you and your friends are getting a little too loud so keep it down. Your little brother is sleeping."

" Ok sorry dad.", Mickaela said as her father walked out of her bedroom.

" Hey what time is it?", Matteron asked.

" 9:30 pm.", Mickaela said as she looked at the cable box.

" Well I think we should probably get ready for bed.", Nova said.

" Yeah I think so too.", Matteron said.

" Yeah let's get dressed for bed.", Mickaela said as she opened her closet. She pulled out her pajamas and one of those disposable Goodnites.

" How come you wear that to bed Mickaela?", Matteron asked.

" If I tell you this will you guys keep it a secret?", Mickaela asked.

" Sure.", Nova said.

" I wear these to bed because I have problems with wetting the bed at night.", Mickaela said.

" So you have a medical condition that causes you to do that every night?", Nova asked.

" Yeah and it's a little embarrassing.", Mickaela said.

" Well that's totally ok because to tell you the truth we used to have that same problem Mickaela.", Nova said.

" Really?!", Mickaela shockingly asked. The two best friends nodded their heads.

" But I had it worse. No matter how hard I tried to avoid drinking anything before bedtime, I still ended up wetting the bed.", Matteron said.

" Are you guys just saying this just to make me feel better?", Mickaela asked.

" No we're actually serious.", Nova said.

" Well thanks for understanding you guys. It's good to know that I'm not alone.", Mickaela said with a smile on her face.

" Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat.", Matteron said as she began to yawn.

" Me too. Good night you guys.", Mickaela said as she shut the light off and climbed into her bed.

" Good night.", Matteron and Nova said as they tucked themselves in their sleeping bags on the floor. As the girls started to fall asleep Nova started snoring a little bit so Matteron picked up her noise-cancellation earbuds, stuck them in her ears and turned them on. The next morning Mrs. Gonzalez hollered from downstairs, " Girls breakfast is ready!" Mickaela and Nova heard this and woke up. Matteron was still sleeping with her earbuds in. Instantly Nova got an idea. She pulled out her phone and plugged it into her best friend's earbuds.

" What are you doing Nova?", Mickaela asked.

" Just watch Mickaela. I'm gonna wake up Matty.", Nova said with a smirk on her face as she played the song Soul Man by the Blues Brothers into Matteron's earbuds. At first the music was quiet but then Nova gradually increased the volume hoping that her best friend would hear it and wake up. Matteron instantly began to stir and sat up staring at Nova who had a smirky smile on her face. Matteron slowly took her earbuds out of her ears as Nova started laughing her head off.

" Really Nova?! The Blues Brothers?!", Matteron shockingly asked.

" Oh come on Matteron, you got to admit that was funny.", Nova said.

" I was sleeping.", Matteron said.

" Well breakfast is ready.", Mickaela said.

" Oh ok.", Matteron said as she climbed out of her sleeping bag. The girls walked downstairs to the kitchen.

" So what's for breakfast mom?", Mickaela asked.

" Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.", Mrs. Gonzalez said as she scraped the eggs into a bowl. The girls each grabbed a plate and helped themselves. Then after breakfast Matteron asked if she could use the shower.

" Yes Matteron go right ahead.", Mrs. Gonzalez said. Matteron grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. As she got in the shower and turned the water on she noticed there was a window above her head. Matteron looked out the window and screamed at what she saw. Sitting behind a boulder a few feet from the house up on a hill was Clyde spying on her through a pair of binoculars. Nova came running into the bathroom and said, " Matteron what are you screaming about?"

" There's somebody looking at me out there Nova!", Matteron screamed as she pointed out the window. Nova looked out the window but saw nobody there.

" Matty there's no one there.", Nova said.

" What?!", Matteron shockingly said as she looked again. Sure enough there was no one there.

" I swear to god there was someone there before!", Matteron shockingly said.

" Well whoever it was is gone now. Just take your shower and get dressed so we can go home.", Nova said. Matteron scrubbed herself as her best friend walked out of the bathroom. She got dressed after that and the two best friends started packing up their stuff.

" Bye you guys. Thanks for coming.", Mickaela said.

" You're welcome Mickaela.", Nova said.

" We should do this again sometime.", Matteron said.

" I agree Matty. Totally.", Mickaela said. The two best friends walked out of the house waving goodbye to their friend, got into Nova's car and started driving home. But as they were driving Matteron began to notice a suspicious car following them.

" Nova I think we're being followed.", Matteron said in a frightened tone.

" What?", Nova confusely asked as she looked in her rear view mirror. She could see a black Toyota tailgating them. Nova tried to steer her car out of the way but the suspicious car continued following her. It was at this point that the girls began to get scared. Nova pulled out her cell phone and called her dad. She put the phone on speaker as he answered it.

" Nova is everything ok?", Leonard asked.

" No dad, Matty and I are getting scared. Some random dude is tailgating us.", Nova said in a frightened tone.

" Some random guy is what?", Leonard asked.

" Tailgating us dad. This guy is litterally riding on my back bumper. What do I do?", Nova said.

" Speed up a little bit and try to get out of his way.", Leonard said.

" I already tried that dad but he keeps following us.", Nova said.

" Well just head to the parking lot of your mother's work place. I'll be there in a few minutes to deal with it Nova.", Leonard said.

" Ok.", Nova said. But without warning her car suddenly started to jerk forward repeatedly.

" What the hell?!", Matteron shouted.

" Matteron do not say that! What is going on now?!", Leonard shouted.

" What's going on now dad is that this guy is purposely ramming my car!", Nova shouted.

" What?!", Leonard shouted. The car jerked forward again and the two best friends began to scream. In a panic Nova slammed her foot on the gas pedal and the car began speeding down the street.

" Nova Tina Hofstadter what are you doing?!", Matteron shouted.

" I'm getting us out of this creepy situation Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper! What does it look like I'm doing?!", Nova shouted as she continued racing her car.

" Nova please do not tell me that you're speeding your car right now!", Leonard shouted.

" I am dad! Because I don't want some creepy weirdo chasing me and Matteron!", Nova shouted as she looked in her rear view mirror to see if the car was still there. Much to her relief it was no longer there.

" Great, I think we lost him.", Nova said with a sigh of relief. But the relief was shattered when the girls heard a siren behind them and saw flashing red and blue lights.

" Oh butternut!", Nova exclaimed as she began to slow her car down.

" Nova pull over.", Matteron said as her best friend pulled her car over to the side of the road.

" Nova did you just get pulled over for speeding?!", Leonard shouted.

" Yes dad.", Nova frustratingly said as she rolled her window down. An officer approached her window and said, " License and registration please."

" Sure officer. Matty can you hand me my registration from my glove box?", Nova said.

" Sure.", Matteron said as she opened the glove box and pulled out a white piece of paper.

" Is this it?", Matteron asked as she showed it to Nova.

" Yeah give me that.", Nova said as she took the piece of paper from Matteron. Then she took out her license and handed both the items to the officer. The officer looked at it and said, " Nova Hofstadter?"

" Yeah that's me.", Nova said.

" Did you know you were speeding?", the officer asked as he started writing up a ticket.

" Yes officer but it was for a good reason. Some random guy was following me and was purposely ramming into the back side of my car.", Nova said.

" Ok well just be careful from now on.", the officer said as he handed her the ticket. He then handed Nova her license and registration back to her before he walked away, got into his police car and drove off.

" Well that's just great! I got a 55 dollar speeding ticket which I have to pay at the traffic court!", Nova irritatedly said.

" Well we will discuss this when I see you in the parking lot!", Leonard said as he hung up the phone. When Nova pulled her car into the parking lot of the bar that her mother worked at she saw her father's car pull up moments later. The girls got out of the car as Leonard got out of his.

" Nova that was a really stupid thing you did! Do you know that you could hurt yourself or someone else doing that?!", Leonard irritatedly said.

" Yes dad but I really didn't have a choice! This dude was purposely hitting my car!", Nova protested.

" Well now you got a ticket for it!", Leonard irritatedly said.

" Yes that I now have to pay at the traffic court!", Nova irritatedly said.

" Well just make sure that you don't get yourself thrown in traffic jail like my dad did.", Matteron said.

" Your dad doesn't even drive Matty! How did he end up in traffic court?!", Nova exclaimed.

" He got a summits for driving your mom in her car to the hospital one time when she dislocated her shoulder.", Matteron said.

" Ok but why did he get thrown in traffic jail then Matteron?", Nova asked.

" Because he insulted the judge and wouldn't apologize Nova.", Matteron said.

" What the *ell did your dad say to the judge Matty?!", Nova exclaimed as she started laughing.

" I don't remember what he said Nova!", Matteron exclaimed as she started laughing too.

" Was this before your mom and dad got married?", Nova asked.

" Yes. And I think it was also before your parents got married too.", Matteron said.

" Oh yeah cause our dads used to live with each other.", Nova said. Matteron nodded her head in agreement.

" Nova how many times do I have to tell you not to say the H word?!", Leonard irritatedly said.

" I don't know dad!", Nova irritatedly said.

" You and Matteron should not be saying that kind of stuff! You two are teenagers!", Leonard irritatedly said.

" Yes we know that dad! We get it that you and Dr. Cooper have told us not to do that at least nearly a hundred times!", Nova irritatedly said.

" Yes and if you say it again you will be grounded.", Leonard said.

" Ok we get it!", Nova irritatedly said. After the conversation Nova and Matteron headed to the traffic courthouse so Nova could pay her speeding ticket. 3 weeks later when Matteron and her friends were at school sitting in the cafeteria with each other, Matteron noticed a girl sitting by herself eating her lunch. The girl looked sad and lonely so Matteron said, " Hey you guys I'll be right back."

" Ok Matty.", Nova said as Matteron walked over to the lonely girl. The girl was about 5 foot 5 and she was caucasion. Her long golden blonde hair was in two braids that hung over her shoulders and she had dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue football jersey over a black long sleeve shirt and she wearing blue jean shorts as well. On her feet she was wearing white Crocs. Matteron sat down in front of her and said, "Hi." The girl looked up at her and said, " Hi."

" I'm Matteron Fowler-Cooper what's your name?", Matteron asked.

" Kodi Sutorious. Nice to meet you Matteron.", Kodi said with a smile.

" Nice to meet you too Kodi. Aren't you new here at Pasadena High?", Matteron asked with a smile.

" Yeah. My family and I just moved here to Pasadena last month. I was going to Glendale High but because of overcrowding I got transfered here.", Kodi said.

" Well that sucks. Did you make any friends at Glendale?", Matteron asked.

" Not really Matteron. Nobody liked me. They all called me a loser.", Kodi said.

" Well would you like to sit with me and my friends?", Matteron asked. Kodi's face lit up and said, " Sure. I'd love to." The two girls walked over to the table where Matteron and her friends were sitting.

" Hi guys I'm back. I hope you guys don't mind that I invited another person to sit with us.", Matteron said as her and Kodi sat down.

" Sure that's no problem Matty.", Marissa said with a smile.

" So who's this?", Samantha asked.

" This is Kodi Sutorious. She's new to Pasadena High.", Matteron said.

" Hi.", Marissa, Nova, Samantha, Mickaela, Britney, Chantell, Alex and Jordyn said.

" Hi.", Kodi shyly said.

" Kodi these are my friends. This is my boyfriend Alex, my best friend Nova, her boyfriend Jordyn, Marissa, Samantha, Mickaela, Britney and Chantell.", Matteron said.

" Hi nice to meet you guys. I'm Kodi.", Kodi shyly said.

" Nice to meet you too Kodi.", Nova said with a smile. They all continued talking to each other and became friends. 5 weeks later Kodi and her family invited Matteron, Nova and their parents on a camping trip in their family motorhome. Before they departed another girl showed up.

" Kodi!", the girl exclaimed as she ran toward Kodi. The two girls threw their arms around each other screaming with excitement.

" Oh my god! I'm so glad you made it!", Kodi exclaimed.

" I know me too! I was so excited when you invited me to come with you!", the girl exclaimed.

" Who's this Kodi?", Matteron asked.

" Omg I'm so rude! You guys this my best friend Leonarda Kessler!", Kodi said.

" Hi.", Leo said with a smile.

" And these are two of my new friends. This is Matteron Fowler-Cooper and Nova Hofstadter.", Kodi said to her best friend.

" Nice to meet you.", Leo said.

" Nice to meet you too Leonarda.", Nova said with a smile.

" Oh you can call me Leo if you want Nova.", Leo said as she smiled.

" Ok.", Nova said.

" Mom, Leo Kessler's here!", Kodi shouted.

" Alright everybody get in the motorhome and let's be on our way.", Mrs. Sutorious said as she finished piling everyone's belongings into the motorhome. The girls, Kodi's siblings, Sheldon, Amy, Penny, Leonard and Mr. and Mrs. Sutorious piled into the motorhome with the Sutorious family dog and cat. Mr. Sutorious pulled the motorhome out of the driveway driving it down the street. Music was being played on the cd player playing through the surround sound speakers throughout the entire motorhome. When Mr. and Mrs. Sutorious weren't looking, their oldest son switched the song as a little joke. The song that was now playing was Move B**** by Ludacris.

" Oh no we are not listening to this!", Mr. Sutorious irritatedly said.

" I agree with that this song's really inappropriate.", Sheldon said.

" Yeahhhh boiiiii!", Chet exclaimed as he started dabbin like an idiot.

" Oh my god no!", Kodi complained as she smacked her hand against her face. Leo started shaking her head in shame while Nova and Matteron started laughing their heads off.

" Chet Antonio Sutorious turn this off!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted at her 19 year old son.

" Aw come on mom! Dis is ma jam!", Chet exclaimed as he continued dabbin.

" Yes but we have guests in our motorhome and they don't appreciate this! So turn this off Chet!", Mrs. Sutorious said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" This is so unfair! This is b***s***!", Chet protested.

" Chet Antonio Sutorious!", Mr. and Mrs. Sutorious, Sheldon, Amy, Penny and Leonard shouted.

" What?! Why are you yelling at me?!", Chet shouted.

" We're yelling at you because you said a curse word and we don't want to hear that coming out of your mouth Chet!", Mr. Sutorious angrily said.

" Dad I'm 19 years old! I'm technically an adult too!", Chet protested.

" Yes but you're still a teenager. My husband and I, our friends and your parents don't appreciate your language.", Amy said. Chet huffed in irritation as he continued dabbin and his 12 year old brother joined him.

" Yeah little brah! Dat's what I'm talkin' about!", Chet exclaimed as the two brothers continued dabbin.

" Chet do not encourage your brother Carlos! He is a 12 year old!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted.

" Stay outta dis mom!", Chet shouted.

" Stop talking like a gangster Chet! Your brother does not need to hear this stuff!", Mr. Sutorious shouted.

" I think I have a solution here.", Sheldon said as he stood up from the couch.

" What are you doing Sheldon?", Leonard asked.

" What I am doing Leonard is I am going to turn this obnoxious song off! It's driving me nuts!", Sheldon said as he ejected the cd from the stereo before sitting back down on the couch.

" Yay! My dad to the rescue!", Matteron exclaimed as the adults started laughing.

" Actually Matteron it was The Flash to the rescue.", Sheldon said with a smirk on his face as he stared at his daughter.

" Oh dad!", Matteron laughed as Nova, Kodi and Leo began to laugh too.

" Aw man, you suck the fun out of everything Dr. Cooper!", Chet protested.

" Excuse me but that comment was very rude. I would like an apology for that please.", Sheldon said.

" What?! Come on!", Chet protested.

" Chet apologize to Dr. Cooper for what you said to him! That was very rude!", Mrs. Sutorious angrily said.

" Aw come on mom?! He shut my song off!", Chet protested.

" I don't care Chet! Apologize to Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper now! He asked you to apologize! Do not argue with him!", Mrs. Sutorious angrily said. Chet was reluctant at first but then he sighed and said, " Sorry Dr. Cooper."

" Thank you for the apology Chet, I accept it.", Sheldon said. But just as things began to settle down Carlos suddenly snatched his twin sister's doll out of her hands as a joke.

" Carlos! Give me Annabella back!", Hannah whined as she reached for her doll but Carlos kept juggling the doll around preventing his sister from taking it.

" You want it back Hannah?! Chase me for it!", Carlos laughed as he took off running with the doll. Hannah chased her twin brother around the motorhome screaming, " Carlos this is not funny! Give her back!" which made the dog go bazerk. Loud barking filled the air in the motorhome which spooked the cat into a cardboard box. Seeing this started to raise Sheldon's anxiety.

" Oh good Lord! This is horrible!", Sheldon panically said as his breathing began to race.

" Here buddy, just breathe into this.", Leonard said as he handed his best friend a brown paper bag. Sheldon took it from him and started breathing in and out through the bag. Leonard and Amy started rubbing circles on his back as he continued to breathe into the bag.

" Mom what's going on with dad?! It's freaking me out!", Matteron worriedly said.

" Matteron calm down. Your father's just having an anxiety attack.", Amy said as she continued rubbing circles on her husband's back.

" That's it Sheldon. Just keep breathing buddy.", Leonard said as he continued rubbing circles on Sheldon's back. Sheldon pulled the bag away from his face and said, " I am perfectly capable of breathing on my own Leonard. I don't need you coaching me."

" Just shut the hell up and breathe Dr. Whackadoodle!", Penny irritatedly said.

" Please Penny stop yelling at me! You are just making my anxiety worse!", Sheldon panically said.

" I don't care! Just breathe into the d*mn bag Sheldon before I go Nebraska on you!", Penny irritatedly said as she shot her face toward him with a serious expression on her face. Sheldon continued breathing heavily into the bag as Hannah and Carlos's screaming continued.

" Hannah and Carlos shut up!", Kodi shouted to the ceiling.

" Yeah can it you little dorks!", Leo shouted to the ceiling.

" Leo shut it!", Kodi exclaimed.

" Would you two girls shut up!", Chet shouted.

" You shut up Chet!", Kodi and Leo shouted. As the dog continued barking over the screams of the 12 year old twins and the cat meowed from inside the cardboard box Mr. Sutorious irritatedly said, " Jessie please go tell Hannah and Carlos to be quiet!"

" Alright Jeff I will!", Mrs. Sutorious irritatedly said as she unbuckled herself from her seat and stood up. Her husband continued driving their motorhome.

" Excuse me for one second please Sheldon, Amy, Penny and Leonard. I need to go confront my children about their behavior.", Mrs. Sutorious said as she walked toward the stairs leading to next level of the motorhome. When they heard her yelling at her children to be quiet Leonard said, " You know Jeff, your wife Jessie sounds like our friend Bernadette when she yells."

" Really Leonard? I never realized that.", Mr. Sutorious said.

" Hannah and Carlos stop it! I am losing my patience!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted.

" Carlos won't give me my doll back mom!", Hannah screamed.

" I told you if you want it Hannah then you have to chase me for it!", Carlos laughed.

" You're such a jerk Carlos!", Hannah screamed as she reached for her doll again but Carlos held it away from her reach.

" I am not Hannah! You're such a crybaby!", Carlos laughed.

" I am not Carlos!", Hannah screamed as she continued reaching for her doll.

" Hannah Phoebe Sutorious that's enough! Carlos give your sister her doll back now! We have guests in our motorhome and this is not the way to behave! And because of your childish antics Dr. Cooper is having an anxiety attack downstairs!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted.

" Why is Oliver barking?", Hannah asked.

" Oliver is barking Hannah because you and your brother Carlos were running around up here screaming at each other!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted.

" Where's Kit Kat?", Carlos asked.

" Kit Kat is hiding in a cardboard box downstairs because you two made Oliver go bazerk with your screaming and running around! In fact you shouldn't be running around at all! We're in our motorhome!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted. Carlos gave his sister her doll back as the twins looked at the floor in shame.

" Sorry mom.", Hannah and Carlos shamely said.

" Don't apologize to me! Go apologize to Dr. Cooper, his wife Amy, their daughter Matteron, Dr. Hofstadter, his wife Penny, their daughter Nova, and your sister Kodi's best friend Leo for acting like that!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted.

" He started it!", Hannah protested as she pointed at her twin brother Carlos.

" I don't care who started it Hannah because I am finishing it! You and brother are almost 13 years old! Start acting like it! Now you and your brother go apologize to Dr. Cooper and the rest of our guests!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted. The twins followed their mother down the stairs and they approached everyone.

" Sorry for our behavior everybody.", Hannah and Carlos said. Sheldon took the bag away from his face and slowed his breathing as the dog began to settle down. The only sound that was heard was the cat meowing from inside the cardboard box.

" Aw it's ok Kit Kat. Come here.", Kodi cooed as she reached into the box and picked up the cat. Kit Kat looked at her and meowed as she started purring. But after a few minutes Kit Kat started squirming in Kodi's arms and started meowing.

" Kodi put Kit Kat down before she hurts herself!", Mr. Sutorious shouted.

" Alright fine dad!", Kodi said as she let go of the cat.

" Smooth Kodi Bodi!", Chet laughed.

" Quit calling me that Chet, you know I hate that! If you call me that again I will clobber your head!", Kodi shouted at her brother.

" Kodi, Chet, that's enough! Chet leave your sister alone and Kodi stop yelling at your brother!", Mr. Sutorious shouted. Kit Kat sprinted across the floor letting out an energetic screech before she jumped up into Sheldon's lap.

" Well hello.", Sheldon said with a smirk on his face as he started petting the cat. Kit Kat started to pur.

" This sure brings back memories of when you had 25 cats in our apartment Sheldon.", Leonard said.

" Yes it does Leonard.", Sheldon said.

" 25 cats?! Are you kidding me dad?!", Matteron exclaimed as she started laughing her head off. Nova, Kodi and Leo started laughing too.

" I only had them to comfort me after the break up of your mother and I before we got back together again.", Sheldon said as he continued to pet Kit Kat. She continued purring as she rubbed her head against his face.

" Aw Kit Kat likes you Dr. Cooper!", Kodi exclaimed.

" That is so cute!", Leo exclaimed. Mrs. Sutorious heard her cell phone ringing and she answered it. It was her sister on the other end.

" Sandi.", Mrs. Sutorious said with a smile.

" Hi Jessie.", Sandi said with a smile. The two of them talked on the phone for a little bit and then Mrs. Sutorious said, " Ok well we will see you when we get to the campsite. Bye sis." as she hung up.

" Was that Aunt Sandi mom?", Kodi asked.

" Yes it was Kodi. She's meeting us there at the camp site with her boyfriend.", Mrs. Sutorious said.

" Ugh why is she bringing her boyfriend?!", Kodi complained.

" Kodi don't be rude. This was your aunt's decision.", Mrs. Sutorious disappointedly said.

" But mom that guy is going to ruin the whole trip! He has no respect for Aunt Sandi what so ever! He's a jerk!", Kodi protested.

" Kodi how would you know he's a jerk?", Mr. Sutorious asked.

" Because I've spent the night at Aunt Sandi's house several times when she had her boyfriend over and it was a disasster dad! He curses at her, he goes out on the back porch smoking cigarettes and gets drunk as a dog all night long, then he comes back in the house after he gets drunk , smacks me around when Aunt Sandi isn't around and calls me a bunch of god awful things!", Kodi protested.

" Kodi how long has this been going on?", Mrs. Sutorious asked.

" Mom it's been going on non-stop since the day Aunt Sandi started dating him!", Kodi protested.

" Honey I think this is all in your head.", Mrs. Sutorious said.

" Big surprise you don't believe me either just like Aunt Sandi! God why doesn't anyone believe me about this?!", Kodi shouted as she started to cry. She ran upstairs to a bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

" Kodi get back down here!", Mr. Sutorious shouted.

" Leave me alone dad!", Kodi cried.

" Jessie go check on her.", Mr. Sutorious said to his wife. Mrs. Sutorious was about to get up but Sheldon got up first and said, "Please allow me to handle this Jessie. I believe I have a solution to this."

" Ok well thank you Sheldon.", Mrs. Sutorious said as Sheldon started walking toward the stairs. Meanwhile in the bedroom as Kodi was laying on the bed crying she stared at a picture of her, her Aunt Sandi and her Uncle Bertram that was taken at Kodi's 10th birthday party. Tears dropped on the picture as she stared at the smiling faces.

" I miss you so much Uncle Bertram! It hurts so bad that you're not here anymore!", Kodi cried. It had been 4 years since Kodi's uncle passed away from vasscular dementia and the painful memory of it still hadn't healed in her heart. She loved her uncle so much that it still hurt that he wasn't alive anymore. Also it didn't help that her Aunt Sandi wouldn't believe her about anything that Chad was doing to her. Kodi hated that guy so much that she wished that he would just get out of her aunt's life and never be spoken of again. But then again she didn't want her aunt be unhappy. Her sorrow thoughts and self pity was suddenly interrupted.

" (knock knock knock) Kodi! (knock knock knock) Kodi! (knock knock knock) Kodi!", Sheldon said from on the other side of the door.

' Who the *ell knocks 3 times on a door saying someone's name 3 times?!' , Kodi thought as she opened the door.

" Hello.", Sheldon said. As Kodi stared at him with tears coming down her face she sadly asked, "What do you want Dr. Cooper?"

" Well you seem upset and I thought I would come see what the problem is.", Sheldon said. Kodi turned away from the door and sat on the bed as Sheldon walked in.

" It's my family! They don't believe me on anything I say about my aunt's boyfriend!", Kodi sadly said as she felt another tear slide down her face.

" Well that's not right.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah and it really hurts my feelings!", Kodi sadly said as she continued to cry. Sheldon started to feel some sympathy for her. He did something that he rarely did with anybody else, he embraced Kodi and placed his chin on her shoulder. To Kodi this gesture was very comforting and it made her feel better.

" Thank you.", Kodi softly said. Then without warning she was suddenly slobbered in the face by her dog Oliver.

" Ew Oliver that's gross! I know where that tongue has been!", Kodi laughed as she wiped her face off. Kodi and Sheldon walked back downstairs after that just in time to see a navy blue Fusion stop right in front of the motorhome causing Mr. Sutorious to slam on the brakes.

" What the hell?!", Mr. Sutorious exclaimed.

" Is everything alright Jeff?", Leonard asked.

" I don't know Leonard! I don't even know who this is!", Mr. Sutorious exclaimed.

" That's my girlfriend's car dad!", Chet said.

" Well what could your girlfriend possibly be doing here Chet?!", Mr. Sutorious asked.

" I don't know.", Chet said. Everyone watched as a young African American girl stepped out of the car, walked toward the motorhome door, threw it open, came in and shouted, "You are such an f***ing a**hole Chet! I can't believe you did that!"

" Rechezza what are you talking about?", Chet asked in confusion.

" Oh don't play dumb! I know you said something to my best friend Tamara telling her to stay out of our relationship!", Rechezza shouted.

" Rechezza I never said a thing to her.", Chet said.

" Well she told me you did! Don't lie to me Chet!", Rechezza shouted.

" Baby I swear I didn't say anything to your best friend.", Chet protested.

" So you think she's lying to me?! You are the worst boyfriend ever Chet! We're through!", Rechezza shouted as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the motorhome. Chet stood in the doorway shouting, "Come on baby don't do this to me! Rechezza don't leave me! I love you!" Rechezza got back in her car and sped away leaving Chet brokenhearted.

" Woah daddy what happened here?!", Kodi exclaimed.

" What happened is my girlfriend Rechezza broke up with me!", Chet shouted.

" Well what would she do that for?!", Sheldon asked.

" She thinks I told her best friend to stay out of mine and her's relationship which is not true.", Chet irritatedly said as he kicked a wall.

" Chet Antonio Sutorious do not kick the wall!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted.

" Mom I don't care! My heart is broken and I'll kick the wall if I want!", Chet shouted.

" Chet your mother said no!", Mr. Sutorious shouted as he hit the gas again putting the motorhome into motion once again.

" Look buddy we're really sorry that your girlfriend dumped you but you have to listen to your parents.", Leonard said.

" I ain't listening to sh** Dr. Hofstadter!", Chet shouted.

" Chet enough with the bad language!", Mr. and Mrs. Sutorious shouted.

" Yes that was very inappropriate. I believe you owe Leonard an apology for that.", Sheldon said as he stood in front of Chet with his arms crossed in front of him.

" Get out of my face Dr. Cooper!", Chet shouted in Sheldon's face.

" Excuse me Chet but don't yell at my husband like that.", Amy said.

" Leave me alone Mrs. Fowler-Cooper!", Chet shouted.

" Don't yell at my wife either. I'm not going to move until you apology to my best friend Leonard for cursing at him.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at Chet.

" I said get out of my face Dr. Cooper!", Chet shouted.

" Chet that's enough! Quit yelling at my dad!", Matteron shouted.

" Just shut up Madison or whatever your freaking name is!", Chet shouted.

" My name is Matteron!", Matteron shouted.

" Chet you better knock it off or I'll flatten your head like a pancake!", Kodi shouted.

" Kodi Theresa Sutorious do not threaten your brother! Now Chet apologize for being rude and then just go up the stairs into a bedroom and play your video games! Leave everyone else in this motorhome alone!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted.

" Sorry.", Chet said as he walked up the stairs. Meanwhile Agent McGavin, Agent Rex and Clyde were following behind the motorhome.

" Target in sight boss.", Agent McGavin said on his talk watch.

" Excellant! Now get those two physicists, their wives and their daughters before I have your head Agent McGavin!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Roger that boss.", Agent McGavin said.

" Speed up McGavin! Get a little closer!", Agent Rex said. Agent McGavin sped up his car a little bit but before he could get any closer another car sped up next to him slamming into him from the side causing the 3 evil minions to spin out off the road hitting a light pole. The 3 of them watched as the motorhome continued on down the road and saw the other car pass it. Agent McGavin hit his fist on the dashboard in anger and got out of the car with the other two. He kicked the car and angrily shouted, "Stupid piece of crap! Curse those two physicists!"

" What in God's name is going on now Agent McGavin?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Some lowlife punk came out of nowhere and hit me off course! My car is now smashed against a stupid light pole! What do I do now?!", Agent McGavin shouted.

" I don't care what you do Agent McGavin! Just get them and bring them to the trash collecting warehouse! And don't forget to get Emily, Stuart, Bernadette, Rajesh and Howard too on your way back here!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" What about the two stupid boyfriends of Fowler-Cooper and Hofstadter?", Agent Rex asked.

" If you can Agent Rex get them too! In fact why don't you get all their stupid friends! Bring every single one of those idiots to the warehouse! I want to eliminate the pieces of trash in my way once and for all!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Wait a second Atticus, I got a better idea!", Clyde exclaimed.

" Well what is it Clyde?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Take a look at the security footage from a week ago at the apartment building where those idiots live! I think you might be impressed with it!", Clyde said. Dr. Johnson hacked into the apartment cameras and found the footage from the week before. It was of Sheldon, his mother, Amy and Matteron. Sheldon's mother Mary was visiting from Texas.

" Well it seems like the pathetic theoretical physicist has quite an attachment to his mother! This is very interesting Clyde!", Dr. Johnson exclaimed.

" Yeah let's do something to her! I mean just think about it! We tell them about it, they come to the house, we capture them there and drag them to the warehouse afterwards! What do you think Atticus?!", Clyde asked with an evil smirk on his face.

" I like the way you think Clyde! Agent McGavin and Agent Rex get back here to the corporation! Clyde and I have a new plan!", Dr. Johnson said as an evil smirk spread across his face.

" Which is what boss?", Agent Rex asked.

" We're taking a little road trip to Galveston, Texas to do something to Mrs. Cooper! Something that will surely get her stupid son, his wife, their daughter and their stupid friends down there!", Dr. Johnson said as he began to laugh maniacally. The 3 men got back in the car and drove back to the corporation. Meanwhile back in the motorhome Leo said, " Hey do you guys want to listen to my ipod?"

" Sure Leo.", Kodi said with a smile as she looked at her best friend.

" Yeah pump it up Kessler!", Nova exclaimed. Leo walked up to the front of the motorhome, plugged her ipod into the dashboard and pressed play. The song Let 'Er Rip by the Dixie Chicks began to play. The girls began to dance around to it. When the song was over the next song that came up was Goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks. Sheldon, Amy, Penny and Leonard started laughing as they watched the 4 girls dance around wildly having fun with each other. Kodi danced her way to the front and switched the song to Ameritz Karaoke's Glamorous.

" Shabooya!", Kodi exclaimed as she continued to dance.

" Bazinga!", Matteron exclaimed as she continued to dance.

" Oh Matty shut up!", Nova laughed as she continued dancing too. The 4 adults continued laughing too. The Sutoriouses started laughing too. Nova started to do the Running Man dance and Matteron exclaimed, "Yeah go Nova!"

" Oh just shut up and do it with me Matteron!", Nova laughed as she continued doing it.

" Oh sure what the heck!", Matteron laughed as she started doing the Running Man with Nova. The two best friends began going back and forth passing each other as they were doing it. They high fived each other too as they passed each other. Oliver the dog started to bark as Kit Kat the cat was walking in between their feet meowing like crazy. Leo and Kodi locked arms with each other as they went around and around in circles laughing their heads off.

" Make sure you girls don't get hurt doing that!", Mrs. Sutorious laughed.

" Jessie it's fine let them have their fun!", Mr. Sutorious said. Hannah and Carlos decided to join in the fun too and started to chase each other around pretending to shoot at each other with pretend guns. This began to raise Sheldon's anxiety again but instead of freaking out like he did the first time he took out his noise-cancellation earbuds, stuck them in his ears and turned them on. Sheldon instantly relaxed his body into couch as he sat there watching the girls laughing as he shook his head. Amy sat there next to him laughing too. Leonard took out his cell phone and started recording video with a smirk on his face.

" Leonard what are you doing?", Penny asked.

" I'm recording video of the girls Penny so I can send it to Raj and Howard.", Leonard said as he continued recording video with his phone. The girls were completely unaware of this. Seeing this made Penny tear up with joyful tears. She loved seeing the girls so happy as well as Amy did too. Penny and Leonard loved their daughter as well as Amy and Sheldon loved theirs. Nova and Matteron then started hopping on one foot back and forth moving their arms back and forth as they passed each other laughing their heads off. Then out of the blue Matteron grabbed the back of her head and her ankle and started wildly twisting her body in a circle while laughing her head off. Sheldon was really laughing now at what his daughter was doing and he looked over at his wife Amy and saw her throw her head back in laughter as well. Penny threw her head into the couch cushion behind her husband's back laughing hysterically as Leonard sat there still recording video with his phone laughing his head off as well. As Nova, Kodi and Leo continued dancing as well they started to chant, " Matteron! Matteron! Matteron! Matteron! Matteron! Matteron! Matteron! Matteron!"

" Oh yeah that's my name y'all!", Matteron laughed as she continued dancing wildly to the music from Leo's ipod. Just then Chet came back downstairs and shouted, " Shut your pieholes! I can barely hear my game!"

" Chet do not yell at your sister and her friends! Leave them alone and go back upstairs to play your game!", Mr. Sutorious shouted.

" Yeah you pigheaded dope!", Kodi shouted at her brother as she continued dancing with her friends. The girls laughed their heads off at this.

" Kodi do not say that! Chet go back upstairs!", Mrs. Sutorious shouted. Chet huffed as he stormed back up the stairs. Leonard stopped recording and sent the video in a group message to Raj and Howard. When Howard got the video he shouted, " Bernie, Stuart, come see this!" Bernadette and Stuart walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Howard was sitting on the couch with his cell phone in his hand.

" What is it Howie?", Bernadette asked.

" Leonard sent me a video of the girls dancing with each other.", Howard said he touched the screen with his finger playing the video. Bernadette and Stuart started laughing as well as Howard was too. Raj and Emily showed up moments later and Raj asked, " Dude, Howard did you get the same video that I did?" as he held up his cell phone.

" Yes I did Raj. Isn't this the cutest thing you ever saw?", Howard said.

" Yes.", Raj said.

" I thought it was cute and funny at the same time.", Emily said.

" Those girls sure are something special. You know it was quite blessing watching those girls come into this world and grow up into teenagers.", Stuart said.

" Yeah I agree Stuart. I think Sheldon and Leonard have done pretty well being fathers.", Howard said. Then he asked, " Have you guys noticed in a way Matteron kind of acts like Sheldon?"

" Well she is his kid. So it would make sense Howard.", Stuart said.

" You're right Stuart. Hey remember when she said Bazinga as her first word?", Howard said.

" Oh yeah I remember that.", Stuart said.

" Yeah that was so adorable. Sheldon recorded it with his camera and put it on a video tape. ", Raj said.

" I think we still have that video tape in the closet.", Bernadette said.

" Well would you mind getting it Bernadette so we can watch it again?", Howard asked.

" Sure Howie.", Bernadette said as she walked to the hallway closet and pulled out the video tape. She walked back into the living room with it in her hand and put it in the VCR. Sheldon's voice was then heard on the tv as well as some classical music in the background. Sheldon pointed his camera at his daughter who was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room wearing a diaper and a light blue sundress with sunflowers on it. She was shaking a baby rattle in time with the music and giggling happily like any two year old baby would.

" This is my daughter Matteron. She is the most precious thing in the world to me next to my dearest Amy who is my wife and Matteron's mother.", Sheldon said in the background as he held the camera pointed at his daughter. He zoomed in on her little smiling face and said, "Aww who's daddy's precious little girl?! That's right you are Matteron!" Sheldon zoomed the camera out as two year old Matteron stood up, toddled toward the camera and said, " Bazinga!" in the cutest little voice.

" Aww!", Bernadette, Howard, Raj, Stuart and Emily said as they smiled at the tv.

" Praise the Lord, Amy did you hear that?!", Sheldon exclaimed in the background as Amy walked out of the bedroom.

" What?! Sheldon what is it?!", Amy said.

" Matteron just said her first word!", Sheldon exclaimed behind the camera. Amy stared at her daughter and said, " If that's true Matteron say it again. Look at mommy and say it." Matteron looked at her and said, "Bazinga!"

" Oh my god Sheldon, she's talking!", Amy exclaimed as she cried tears of joy. All of a sudden Matteron walked over to the camera and tried to touch the camera lens with her hand.

" No Matteron, daddy doesn't want you touching his camera.", Sheldon said.

" Daddy!", Matteron said as Amy picked her up.

" Can you say mommy Matteron?", Amy asked with a smile.

" Mommy!", Matteron said. Amy laughed and kissed her daughter on the head. Just then Penny and Leonard walked into the apartment with their daughter Nova. As the 4 adults talked to each other two year old Matteron exclaimed, " Nova!" Nova was wearing a pink t-shirt under blue jean overalls with a daisy on the front of it.

" Matteron!", two year old Nova exclaimed as the two best friends toddled toward each other and wrapped their arms around each other. Sheldon zoomed his camera in on the two girls who both had smiles on their faces.

" Aww look how cute Nova is!", Emily exclaimed. Bernadette began to get emotional at seeing this.

" Bernie are you crying?", Howard asked.

" This just makes me so happy Howard!", Bernadette happily cried.

" Those two are just so precious! They look so much like their parents!", Stuart said. The next video clip came up and it showed Matteron and Nova playing with Cinnamon.

" Aww look it's Cinnamon and the girls are playing with her!", Raj exclaimed. Cinnamon was sitting on a cushion that was placed on a chair in the middle of Raj's apartment living room wearing a tiara on her head as Matteron and Nova were skipping around the chair laughing. The girls were now about 5 years old in this and Cinnamon was letting out happy barking as the two best friends continued skipping around the chair. The song playing in the background was Move It Like This by the Baha Men. The girls were worshipping Cinnamon as if she was a princess.

" Oh my god I'm dying! This is too cute!", Emily exclaimed. The next video clip showed five year old Matteron sleeping in a laundry basket in the hallway of apartment 4B wearing only a diaper with her mouth slightly open sucking on her thumb. She was still wearing a diaper because she still wasn't yet potty trained. Sheldon was recording this with his camera as he gently brushed his daughter's hair out of her face. The gentle touch of his hand made her stir a little bit as she twisted around in the basket trying to make herself comfortable again. The blanket fell off of her onto the floor as she yawned and stretched before settling back down again. Sheldon picked up the blanket and placed it back on his daughter's small body. Matteron began to smile as started to open her eyes rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" Well good morning sunshine. Are you ready to get dressed for the day?", Sheldon said behind the camera.

" Yes. Why are you filming me daddy?", Matteron said as she tried to hide her face into the pillow behind her head.

" Because I couldn't resist seeing your pretty little face Matteron. You're daddy's little princess.", Sheldon said. Matteron began to giggle at what her father said.

" I love you daddy.", Matteron said.

" I love you too. Now come on out of the basket it's time to change you and get you dressed. I don't want your mother screaming at me.", Sheldon said.

" No diaper!", Matteron whined as she climbed out of the laundry basket.

" Please stop whinning like a 3 year old Matteron. You are not yet potty trained and you've been in this one all night.", Sheldon said as he picked up his daughter. The five of them continued watching the tv until the last clip was shown. Meanwhile back at the motorhome the girls were still dancing around. Nova grabbed her phone charger and captured Matteron with the cord wrapped around her waist.

" What the *ell Nova Hofstadter?!", Matteron laughed as she tried to get away from her best friend. Nova laughed as well.

" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper do not say that!", Sheldon and Amy said.

" Aw come on?!", Matteron laughed. Then before Nova knew what hit her she suddenly found herself up on Matteron's shoulders spinning around like crazy.

" Oh sweet Jesus!", Nova exclaimed as she started laughing while spinning around on her best friend's shoulders spreading her arms out like an airplane.

" Oh yeah this is awesome!", Matteron exclaimed as she continued laughing and spinning around with Nova on her shoulders.

" Matty stop you're going too fast! I can't breathe!", Nova laughed.

" Oh lighten up Hofstadter!", Matteron laughed.

" I'm so gonna get you back for this Cooper!", Nova laughed as Matteron continued spinning her around on her shoulders.

" You wouldn't even dare Nova!", Matteron laughed.

" Oh yeah then put me down and I'll show you Matteron!", Nova laughed.

" Fine I will!", Matteron laughed as she stopped spinning and let Nova get off her shoulders.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you!", Leo said as she laughed.

" What are you talking about?!", Matteron asked. Nova suddenly threw her up on her shoulders and started spinning her around as she laughed, " Oh dear Lord! Get me down from here Hofstadter!"

" Nope! You did it to me so I get to do it to you! You see how that works?!", Nova laughed as she continued spinning her best friend around on her shoulders.

" I told you not to do that Matteron!", Leo laughed.

" Yeah thanks for the tip Leo!", Matteron laughed as she continued spinning around on Nova's shoulders. Then she began to kneel and slowly stand up on Nova's shoulders. Nova suddenly noticed the difference in weight mass and looked up at her best friend who was having the time of her life.

" What are you doing Cooper?!", Nova laughed as she continued spinning around holding onto Matteron's ankles.

" I don't know! I'm acting crazy!", Matteron laughed as she steadied herself.

" Yeah I'll say! Stop standing on my shoulders Matty!", Nova laughed.

" Shut it Nova! I'm having fun up here!", Matteron laughed.

" Oh really?! Cause you really wanted to get down before!", Nova laughed.

" Yeah well now I'm having fun so shut it!", Matteron laughed as she continued to balance on Nova's shoulders while spinning around. Sheldon was not amused by this.

" In the name of Einstein this is unacceptable! Get down Matteron!", Sheldon shouted at his daughter as he stood up from the couch.

" Dad shut it! You're ruining my fun!", Matteron laughed.

" Matteron do not tell your father to shut up! Get down off of Nova's shoulders before you hurt yourself and her!", Amy shouted as she stood up next to her husband.

" Mom quit yelling at me!", Matteron laughed.

" Matteron do not argue with us. We're the parents and you're the child. Now get down before I spank you in front of your friends.", Sheldon said as he crossed his arms in front of him narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

" Alright I'll get down dad! Thunderstorm!", Matteron laughed as she flipped into the air off of Nova's shoulders which caused Amy to panic fearing that she was going to get hurt but she landed safely on the floor on her feet making a loud booming sound which caused the motorhome to shake for a few seconds before it stopped. Nova, Kodi and Leo got knocked off their feet by the sudden shake as the dog started to bark again. Chet stomped down the stairs and shouted, " Who did that?!"

" Matteron did it Chet so shut up!", Kodi shouted.

" Well tell Cooper she better knock it off or I'll pummel her face!", Chet shouted.

" You do that and I'll give you a wet willie!", Matteron laughed.

" You wouldn't dare you little genius!", Chet shouted. Matteron licked her finger and said, " Try me." with an evil smirk on her face as she slowly walked toward Chet holding her saliva covered finger up.

" No! Get away from me Matteron!", Chet shouted as he started to back away holding his hands up in defense.

" It's wet willie time Chetty boy!", Matteron exclaimed as she chased Chet up the stairs cackling like a wicked witch. Chet was screaming his head off.

" Yeah get him Matty!", Leo shouted as she laughed. As they listened to Chet's screams and Matteron repeatedly saying Bazinga, Sheldon decided to go up there to deal with it. As he neared the top of the stairs he saw that his daughter had Chet in a headlock sticking her finger in his ear as he tried to repeatedly push her away.

" Get your finger out of my ear Fowler-Cooper! That's gross!", Chet screamed.

" If you take back what you said to me I'll let go of your head Chet!", Matteron laughed as she continued licking her finger and sticking it in his ear.

" No let go!", Chet screamed as he desperatedly tried to get away from her by pushing on her hip.

" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper! Let go of Chet's head right now!", Sheldon shouted with his hands on his hips.

" He started it dad! He told me that he was gonna pummel my face!", Matteron protested.

" I don't care! Let go of his head before you choke him to death!", Sheldon shouted. He gave his daughter a look that says ' do what I say or suffer my wrath!'

" Fine.", Matteron said as she let go of Chet. Chet jumped away from her smacking his ear repeatedly as he ran back into the bedroom shutting the door behind him to continue playing his video games. Sheldon still stood there with his hands on his hips staring at his daughter.

" What gives dad?!", Matteron protested.

" Enough fooling around Matteron. You're getting a little bit too out of control. In fact it's (looking at his watch) 12:00 p.m which means it is time for your scheduled nap.", Sheldon said.

" Dad come on we're on vacation! Not now!", Matteron protested.

" Didn't I just say don't argue with me?", Sheldon asked. Matteron kicked her leg with a huff but held it mid air when she noticed that her foot was wet. She slowly put her foot down as she looked down to the floor and saw a yellow stain on the carpet.

" Matteron did you just wet yourself?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes.", Matteron said as she began to cry in embarrassment. She had never involintarily urinated on the floor like that before in her 16 years of life.

" Oh god please don't cry! Amy!", Sheldon said as he picked up his daughter not really caring about the germs that were being transmitted at the moment. He could feel the wetness of his daughter's urine soaked shorts against his hip through his shirt. Amy hollered from the bottom of the stairs saying, " What is it Sheldon?!"

" Matteron urinated on herself and the floor up here.", Sheldon said.

" Oh Jesus Christ, alright I'm coming!", Amy frustratingly said as she walked up the stairs. She took Matteron from Sheldon as he walked into their shared bedroom to change his shirt and rummage through his shoulder bag. He pulled out a set of latex gloves, Lysol disinfectant wipes and a diaper. Amy suggested that they bring some for emergency purposes just in case their teenage daughter had an accident like she did just now. Sheldon sprayed himself with Lysol before putting the gloves on and carrying the other items into the bathroom. After that Matteron was peacefully sleeping in Amy's arms as she carried her down the stairs with Sheldon following in tow.

" Is everything ok?", Leonard asked.

" Shh she's sleeping Leonard.", Penny quietly said. Amy placed her teenage daughter on the pile of soft cushions laying on the floor and covered her with a blanket. Then the two parents kissed their daughter on the top of her head. Kit Kat climbed up on Matteron, curled up on her chest and fell asleep. This made Amy and Sheldon smile a little bit.

" Aww mom look at Kit Kat!", Kodi quietly said. Mrs. Sutorious turned her head around to look at the sight before her. She smiled and quietly said, " That is so cute! Jeff look!" Mr. Sutorious took his eyes off the road just for a second to see Kit Kat curled up on Matteron's chest.

" Well would you look at that Jessie. It seems that Kit Kat likes Matteron. That is just too cute.", Mr. Sutorious quietly said with a smile as he turned his attention back to the road in front of them.

" Yay Kit Kat!", Leo exclaimed as Nova and Kodi shushed her.

" Oh sorry.", Leo quietly said.

" Yeah Leo shut up. Matty's taking a nap.", Nova quietly said. Just as quickly as things got quiet the twins suddenly came in making a little bit of noise only to be shushed by their older sister and her friends.

" Why are you shushing us?", Hannah quietly asked.

" Because my friend is napping Hannah.", Kodi quietly said to her little sister.

" In fact Hannah why don't you and Carlos go take a nap too. You two have been running around with each other all morning.", Mrs. Sutorious quietly said. Without any complaints the two 12 year olds headed upstairs to take a nap. A few hours later the girls were standing on small floor scooters sliding down a makeshift ramp that was placed on the stairs. They were listening to We Got The Beat by Radio Disney Pop Dreamers on Leo's ipod.

" Oh yeah Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper in the house!", Matteron exclaimed as she slid down the ramp standing on the scooter crashing into the wall at the bottom of the stairs screaming with excitement.

" Your turn Hofstadter!", Matteron shouted as she moved out of the way.

" Make way for Nova Tina Hofstadter! Shooting at you like Hallie's Comet! Oh yeah! Wooo!", Nova exclaimed as she did the same thing that her best friend did.

" Kodi Theresa Sutorious keeping it real y'all!", Kodi exclaimed as she came flying down the ramp crashing into the wall.

" Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!", Matteron, Nova and Kodi chanted.

" Leo Sarah Kessler coming at ya!", Leo exclaimed as she flew down the ramp crashing into the wall. The girls laughed as they kept doing this over and over again. The repetitive crashing began to give Sheldon a headache.

" Jesus Christ the Lord, girls! Would you quit doing that?! You're giving me a headache!", Sheldon shouted. But when the girls ignored him Leonard walked over to them and shouted, " GIRLS!" The 4 of them stopped, looked at him and said, "What?!"

" Stop doing that! Sheldon's getting a headache!", Leonard said.

" Oh sorry Dr. Cooper.", Leo said to Sheldon.

" Thank you for apologizing Leo. I was about this close to duct taping your mouth shut.", Sheldon said.

" Hey why would you want to do that Dr. Cooper?!", Leo asked as she laughed.

" Because your voice was kind of getting annoying.", Sheldon said.

" Says the guy who's a crazy doctor!", Leo said as she continued laughing her head off.

" I am a theoretical physicist and I have two . I have more knowledge in my head than what you have in that silly little brain of yours Leo Kessler.", Sheldon said. Leo spit in his face as a joke making Sheldon shake his head in disgust.

" You spit in my face! You better hope I don't catch some horrible disease and die!", Sheldon firmly said.

" Oh shut up! You're not gonna die from me spitting in your face Dr. lunatic!", Leo laughed.

" Ok that's it! You're getting your wrists wrapped in duct tape!", Sheldon said as he yanked Leo's arms backward pulling her toward the kitchen counter. He reached into a drawer pulling out a roll of gray duct tape.

" Oh god what did I say?!", Leo laughed as Sheldon crossed her wrists behind her back, ripped off a piece of tape with his teeth and started wrapping her wrists tightly together.

" Sheldon stop it!", Leonard shouted.

" Leo spit in my face Leonard so this is what she gets.", Sheldon said as he continued wrapping the duct tape around Leo's wrists. Kodi started laughing at what was happening to her best friend.

" Kodi why are laughing at me?! Ow that hurts!", Leo laughed.

" I'm laughing at you because of what Dr. Cooper is doing to you!", Kodi laughed.

" Well you better quit laughing or I'm going to do it to you too Kodi Sutorious.", Sheldon said as he continued wrapping the duct tape.

" Oh my god!", Kodi laughed.

" You're a nutcase Dr. Cooper!", Leo laughed.

" Says the teenage girl being arrested with duct tape.", Sheldon said with a smirk on his face.

" That doesn't even make sense and you're not a police officer!", Leo laughed.

" Well if I was a police officer I would use handcuffs instead of duct tape to arrest you Leo.", Sheldon said as he finished wrapping the duct tape around her wrists.

" Dr. Cooper!", Leo laughed as she began to struggle against the duct tape. Kodi threw herself on the floor with laughter as Sheldon approached her with the roll of duct tape in his hand. He pulled Kodi to her feet, crossed her wrists behind her and as he tore off another piece of tape and began wrapping it around her wrists Kodi laughed, " Oh god now he's doing it to me too Leo!"

" Well you wouldn't quit laughing Kodi! He just said he would do it to you too if you didn't!", Leo laughed.

" Oh shut up Leo!", Kodi laughed.

" Both of you shut your pieholes or I'll shove you two in a closet.", Sheldon said as he continued wrapping the duct tape around Kodi's wrists.

" Dad please don't do that to my friends!", Matteron laughed.

" Mom help me! Dr. Cooper's gone insane!", Kodi laughed.

" Oh he's not insane Kodi. He's just messing with you.", Mrs. Sutorious said.

" Oh really mom?! You don't think him capturing me with duct tape classifies as insane?! Because I think it does!", Kodi laughed.

" Seriously what is this world coming to when we get captured in duct tape behind our backs by a crazy theoretical physicist?!", Leo laughed as she continued to struggle against the tape.

" I am not crazy. My mother had me tested.", Sheldon said as he gragged the two girls upstairs and locked them in a bedroom. When Chet heard this he opened the door and asked, "Why are you two tied up in duct tape?!"

" Dr. Cooper did this!", Leo laughed.

" He's a theoretical physicist! Why would he do that to you?!", Chet asked.

" Because we wouldn't shut our pieholes and Leo's the one who started it anyway!", Kodi laughed.

" Oh really Kessler?! What did you do to Dr. Cooper?!", Chet asked.

" I spit in his face as a little joke Chet!", Leo laughed.

" You idiot!", Chet laughed. Then he leaned in and whispered, " I got an idea of what you can do to get him back for what he did to you. Sneak up behind him and duct tape his wrists together." Sheldon popped his head in the doorway and with a smirk, " Don't think I didn't hear that Chet Sutorious because I did." As Sheldon walked away Chet shockingly asked, " Aww come on?! How did you hear that?! I was talking in a whisper!"

" My Vulcan ears can hear everything.", Sheldon said. Chet suddenly shut the door behind him, freed his sister and her best friend and dragged them into the closet with him shutting the door.

" Chet what are we doing in the closet?", Kodi asked.

" Shh be quiet sis. Do you want that smart aleck doctor to hear you?", Chet quietly said.

" Well no I don't.", Kodi quietly said.

" Ok then zip the lip Kodi.", Chet quietly said. Leo was about to say something too but Chet put his finger to his lips. Leo nodded her head as if she got what he was talking about. Chet smirked and mouthed the words, ' Let's get even with that crazy doctor!' The two best friends smirked too and nodded their heads but even though they didn't say anything Sheldon still heard what Chet said.

" I still heard that.", Sheldon said from the other side of the closet door.

" Aw come on?! Unbelievable! How do you keep hearing me?!", Chet boasted from inside the closet.

" I told you my ears are very sensitive. You can say what you want Chet but you can't outsmart the brain of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Sheldon said with a quasi-normal evil mastermind grin as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

" Oh it's on Dr. Cooper! You're gonna get what's coming to you when you least expect it! You've officially started a prank war!", Chet shouted as he laughed like a maniac. Chet took out his cell phone and called his best friend Marvin. Then after the three teens ran downstairs and Leo switched the song to It's On by Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Kodi and Leo began to dance in a circle around Chet laughing their heads off as Chet stood there with a smirk on his face staring down the physicist.

" What in God's name is this?", Sheldon asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.

" Oh nothing really, just a message to tell you that it's on physicist!", Chet exclaimed as he thrusted a finger at Sheldon laughing his head off.

" What do you mean by that?! Are you challenging my dad to a prank war?!", Matteron exclaimed as she laughed.

" That's right Matteron! It's CKL vs Dr. Cooper!", Chet exclaimed as he continued laughing with his sister and her best friend.

" What does that mean?", Nova asked.

" It stands for Chet, Kodi and Leo!", Kodi exclaimed as she continued to laugh and dance around.

" So yeah you're going down Dr. Cooper!", Leo exclaimed in Sheldon's face as she continued to laugh and dance around. Sheldon smirked indicating that he was willing to show those teenagers what he was made of. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was not the one to back down from a challenge because he knew that he was not going to be defeated by a bunch of ameture teens. When the song ended the three of them thrusted their fingers at him and shouted, " IT'S ON!" before they continued cheering and smacking hands with each other.

" Yes it is.", Sheldon said with that evil smirk still spread across his face. Chet walked by him and said, "Watch your back." as he silently grabbed the roll of duct tape from the drawer, snuck up behind Sheldon and silently pulled off a piece of tape. He tried to wrap it around the lanky physicist's wrists only to have it reversed on him by Sheldon.

" Aw come on?!", Chet protested as he started to shake his wrists up and down trying to break free.

" First prank, fail. Also I knew you were going to do that since I heard you in the closet. Score one for Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Sheldon said. Chet continued jumping around shaking his wrists trying to break free from the duct tape.

" You look like you're doing the Gangnam style dance Chet!", Leo laughed.

" Well I'm trying to get my wrists free Leo Kessler!", Chet interjected as he continued to shake his wrists. Suddenly Kodi and Leo felt something cold wrap around their left and right wrist clicking itself into place. The two girls lifted their wrists up to discover that they were chained together by a pair of handcuffs.

" What the heck?!", Kodi and Leo interjected as they tried to break free. Sheldon flashed a key in their faces and said, " That scores another one for Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

" Hey we weren't ready for that!", Leo laughed.

" Well then you should have been watching your back like you told me to watch mine little missy.", Sheldon said with a smirk as he shoved the key in his pocket. Amy and Penny stood there completely flabbergasted by this. Leonard smacked his forehead.

" Sheldon where the hell did you get handcuffs?!", Leonard asked.

" That is not important Leonard.", Sheldon said. 25 minutes later Matteron and Nova were upstairs in a bedroom hanging upside down on a bed on their backs side by side staring at the closet door.

" 5,2,3,1, blue, applesauce, physics...", Matteron randomly said with her arms dangling by her head.

" What the heck does physics have to do with applesauce Matty?!", Nova confusely asked as she started to laugh.

" I don't know Nova! What is this?! 20 questions?!", Matteron laughed.

" I don't know, maybe!", Nova laughed.

" You're such a dork Hofstadter!", Matteron laughed as she smacked the back of her hand against her best friend's face.

" Ow! Oh I'm the dork?! Try telling that to yourself Fowler-Cooper!", Nova laughed as she did the same thing.

" Ow! Oh you are so gonna get it Nova!", Matteron laughed as she stared at her best friend.

" Bring it Matteron!", Nova laughed as the two best friends started playfully smacking each other.

" Oh god my tushie's wet!", Matteron laughed.

" Well that's your fault whackadoodle!", Nova laughed.

" Well I can't control my bladder movements half the time!", Matteron laughed.

" Dude you have the bladder of a squirrel!", Nova laughed.

" Well yours is the equivellant of a chipmunk!", Matteron laughed.

" Are we really gonna blame each other for that logic?!", Nova laughed.

" I don't know! It seems like the thing to do!", Matteron laughed.

" You're a teenager!", Nova laughed as she heard footsteps enter the bedroom and the door close.

" Well so are you!", Matteron laughed. Before the girls even knew what happened their faces and upper parts of their bodies got covered with a blanket leaving only their legs and lower abdomens exposed.

" Hey!", Matteron and Nova exclaimed.

" Who turned out the lights?!", Nova laughed.

" That would be me Nova.", Sheldon said.

" Dr. Cooper?! Why did you throw a blanket on our heads?!", Nova laughed.

" Oh just for the fun of it.", Sheldon said as he put latex gloves on.

" Dad what are you doing in here?!", Matteron laughed as she began to move her legs around.

" What do you mean what am I doing in here?! Hush up!", Sheldon said. Matteron began to kick out at Nova's legs and Nova laughed, " Ow! Quit kicking my legs Matty!"

" Oh shut it you big boob!", Matteron laughed as she continued kicking her best friend's legs.

" I'm not a boob Matty! Shut it and quit kicking me!", Nova laughed as she kicked Matteron back.

" Ow!", Matteron laughed as she continued kicking Nova.

" Matteron quit kicking Nova and just lie still.", Sheldon said as he gently grabbed his daughter's legs. Matteron relaxed her legs and suddenly felt her shorts being unbuttoned and taken off. The diaper she had on was then taken off and she could feel the Lysol wipes gently brushing against her exposed skin. Nova pretended to snore like a chainsaw and Matteron laughed, "Nova quit pretending to snore! I know you're doing this just to make me laugh!"

" You'd be correct on that Matty!", Nova laughed. Matteron smacked her best friend and laughed, " Quit stealing my banter Hofstadter!" as she felt a new diaper being placed on her, adheasive tabs attached and her shorts slid back on her and rebuttoned. Sheldon then left the room for a second, disposed of the items, washed his hands and came back only to see his teenage daughter roll off the side of the bed by accident and heard a loud thump on the floor followed by a cry of pain. In a panic Sheldon ran around to the side of the bed and worriedly said, "Oh Jesus, Matteron are you alright?!"

" I hit my head!", Matteron cried as she placed her hand on top of her head. Sheldon sprayed his daughter and himself with Lysol before picking her up into his arms. As he held her, he gently pushed her head against his shoulder as her tears fell onto his windbreaker. Even with his noise cancelling earbuds in Matteron's crying was still unpleasant but it was tollerable. She hadn't cried like this since she was a baby. Sheldon awkwardly placed his hand on her back and started rubbing soothing circles. But this still wasn't enough to get her to calm down so he carried her into the next room that he and his wife were sharing. He sat down in the chair in the corner of the room with his teenage daughter sitting in his lap and started to gently rock his body back and forth. To Sheldon this felt awkward but he didn't care. He just wanted his daughter to stop crying. Meanwhile Leonard came upstairs to check on his daughter and found her curled up on the bed in the other room snoring her head off. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small blue oval shaped box and opened it. He took out one Zquiet mouthpiece and stuck it in her mouth. Instantly Nova's snoring ceased. Leonard was about to walk out of the room when he heard singing coming from the other room. He peeked in the room and was surprised to see his former roommate who was his best friend sitting there with Matteron in his arms singing a lullaby that Amy sang to her when she was little. By this time Matteron's crying had ceased and she was now sleeping like a baby against her father's chest with some strands of her hair covering her face. Leonard walked in and said, " Hey Shelly. Whatcha doing?"

" My daughter hit her head so I'm comforting her.", Sheldon said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head. Leonard was completely gobsmacked by this. It impressed him at how much Sheldon cared about Matteron. Since the day the two physicists told each other they were going to be fathers it never really hit them until the day the girls were born after spending 9 months in Penny and Amy's wombs. At first when Sheldon told him the day Leonard found out that Penny was pregnant he thought he was joking. He just couldn't imagine Sheldon having the patience for raising a child and Leonard thought that Sheldon was either just going to dump the kid on him and Penny or leave Amy to care for the kid herself and want nothing to do with it but surprisingly that was not the case. Sheldon was very supportive of Amy and took care of her throughout the whole 9 months that she was pregnant. He even willingly took up extra hours at work to help support Amy and the baby. Sheldon surprised Leonard in many ways that he didn't know was possible. It was very clear to Leonard that the theoretical physicist loved his daughter very much. To Leonard this just seemed very un-Sheldon like. Matteron was then placed beside Nova and the girls held each other's hands in their sleep. 5 minutes later the girls woke up and the motorhome finally pulled into the campsite. As they set up the campsite Aunt Sandi finally arrived with her boyfriend Chad. But little did Kodi know she was about to receive one of the biggest shocks of her life. A young teenage girl with dirty blonde hair in a braid suddenly popped out of the trunk of the car excitedly exclaiming, " Yee haw!" She started twirling a lasso around roping up tree branches and rocks.

" Oh no it's my cousin Faye!", Kodi complained.

" Oh god could this trip not get any worse?!", Leo complained as she shook her head. Faye approached them exclaimed with a western accent, " Well golly ding dang do! I neva thought I'd see my cousin Kodi again what with all that time I spend up at summer camp with my friends!" Faye threw her arms around Kodi. She was wearing a white crop top, a fringy blue jean short skirt, brown cowgirl boots with spirs and a light brown cowgirl's hat on her head. She also had a gap in her teeth.

" Hello Faye.", Kodi muttered under her breath.

" Leo Kessler's here too?! Well golly, I haven't seen you in a long time either!", Faye said in her western accent. Then she approached Matteron and Nova, threw her arms around their necks and said, " And who are these two pretty peaches Kodi?!"

" They're two of my new friends Faye. The brunnette girl is Matteron Fowler-Cooper and the ombre girl is Nova Hofstadter.", Kodi said.

" Well howdy y'all! My name is Faye!", Faye said.

" Hi.", Matteron and Nova awkwardly said as Faye released them.

" Well surely these two look like a couple of pretty geeks!", Faye said.

" That's because they are Faye. Their dads are physicists.", Kodi said.

" Physicists you say?! What kind?!", Faye asked.

" Experimental.", Nova said.

" Theoretical.", Matteron said.

" Well ain't that something?! So you say your dad's last name is Cooper?!", Faye asked Matteron.

" Yes but his proper title is Dr. Cooper.", Matteron said.

" Your father's gotta doctrate?!", Faye shockingly asked.

" Actually he has two Faye. And my mom has a doctrate as well. She's a neurobiologist.", Matteron said.

" That's amazin'! What are their names?!", Faye asked.

" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper.", Matteron said.

" So your mom and dad are married?!", Faye asked.

" Obviously Faye.", Matteron said.

" And let me guess, your father's title is Dr. Hofstadter?!", Faye asked Nova.

" That is correct. His name is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.", Nova said.

" Leonard?! Why that makes me think of Leonardo from the ninja turtles!", Faye exclaimed. Nova thought, ' WTF does Leonardo have to do with this conversation?!'

" So what does your mom do Nova?!", Faye asked.

" Well she's an actress and a bartender. Her name is Penny Hofstadter.", Nova said.

" Really?! Does she do movies and all that jazz?!", Faye asked.

" The only movie that I can recall her being in is Serial Apeist but I don't know what that's about. She doesn't get very many acting roles cause she's not a very good actress.", Nova said.

" Well how does an actress/bartender hook up with a genius physicist?!", Faye asked.

" We really don't know.", Matteron said. Later that evening when everyone was sitting around the fire pit Aunt Sandi stood up and said with a smile, " I have an announcement to make."

" Well what is it Aunt Sandi?", Hannah asked.

" Chad and I are getting married.", Sandi said as she showed off her engagement ring. Everyone looked completely shocked. Kodi spit out her soda and shockingly screamed, "WHAT?!" Faye jumped up from her seat, slapped her hat across her leg and exclaimed, " Well wee doggy my mama's gettin' hitched again! This is the best day of my life! Welcome to the family Chad!" Faye threw her arms around Chad and grabbed her ukelalee. She started happily strumming it playing Ready To Run by the Dixie Chicks as she climbed up on the roof of the motorhome singing to the heavens. Kodi and Leo smacked their hands against their heads as Nova and Matteron threw themselves on the ground with laughter. Sheldon stuck his earbuds in his ears and was about to get up and scream at Faye but Amy shoved him back in his seat and told him to calm down. Penny took Leonard's hands and pulled him toward her as they waltzed around the campsite. Mr. and Mrs. Sutorious laughed as they watched their niece singing her little heart out. They loved seeing her so happy. When Faye finished the song she exclaimed, " To my mama and Chad! Hallelujah!" Kodi screamed in irritation because she couldn't believe her aunt was marrying a complete jerk. She was so angry that she felt like strangling her aunt in front of everybody but she decided not to knowing that it would just make herself look bad. So instead when no one was looking she confronted Chad angrily.

" You dirty piece of trash! I can't believe you sucked my aunt into marrying you!", Kodi angrily shouted.

" This ain't none of your business you little brat! So I suggest you shut your mouth!", Chad angrily shouted. Kodi kicked him in the groin.

" That's it you little brat! I'm gonna kill you!", Chad angrily shouted gritting through his teeth. Kodi's screams then filled the air but surprisingly the person that came to her rescue was Sheldon. Over the course of the whole trip was fun, pranks and drama. 2 and a half weeks later Sheldon got a frightening call from his mother saying that she had been attacked at her home. In a panic he told his wife, their daughter, Nova, Leonard, Penny, and the rest of their friends. Without any hesitation the entire gang headed to Galveston, Texas. When they got there to Mrs. Cooper's house Sheldon threw open the door screaming for his mother but she was nowhere in sight. Leonard saw a bloodtrail leading to the bedroom and the gang followed it to find Sheldon's mother lying on the floor unconscious bleeding from her stomach. Sheldon was nearly about to faint as well as Matteron but before they could do anything Dr. Johnson and Clyde jumped out of their hiding spots and Clyde shouted, " Surprise you pathetic fools!" laughing like a maniac. The gang screamed in terror running around the house as a fight kicked off.

" You are really a sick, twisted maniac Dr. Johnson for messing with a theoretical physicist's mother! What gives you the right to come into my mother's house and attack her?!", Sheldon shouted as he kicked Dr. Johnson in the face.

" I have the right to do whatever the heck I want Sheldon Lee Cooper! Shut up!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he tried to punch Sheldon in the face but he ducked his head.

" That's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper to you and no you don't!", Sheldon shouted as he flipped Dr. Johnson to the floor and stepped on his hand causing the mad scientist to scream out in pain. Dr. Johnson got up and tried to grab Sheldon in a headlock but Matteron shoved him away into a wall shouting in his face, " Go to hell you a**hole!"

" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper do not say that word!", Amy shouted as Clyde pounched on her from behind knocking her to the floor causing her to scream and fight like a wildcat. During the struggle Dr. Johnson signalled his agents to bust in through the windows from outside the house. Glass shattered everywhere as the agents came busting in one by one making everyone scream at the top of their lungs.

" Sweet sassaphrass! It's a home invasion!", Alex screamed.

" Alex just shut up! Ahhh!", Marissa screamed as she ducked her head when a flower vase was suddenly thrown at her head but it crashed into the wall shattering into a million pieces.

" Hey watch where you're throwing things buddy!", Marissa shouted at one of the agents as she stood up. Agent McGavin ducked behind the couch and popped up moments later wearing a Grim Reaper mask on his face scaring the whole gang out of the house only for the mad scientist to capture them and throw them in the van. Someone called for help when they heard the noises coming from the house and Mrs. Cooper was taken to the hospital. Meanwhile at the trash collecting warehouse on the west side of Pasadena, California the torture was just getting started.

" What is the meaning of this you sicko?!", Matteron shouted.

" The meaning of it Matteron is that I'm sick of all you idiots being in my way! So now I'm going to crush you! Litterally!" Dr. Johnson laughed maniacally as he hit a button on a wall setting off an alarm and the two walls inside the little room began moving toward them.

" Oh god guys, it's a trash compactor! He's trying to crush us!", Howard shouted as he threw himself against one of the walls trying to push it back.

" Dude that's what he said he was trying to do!", Raj shouted as he did the same thing.

" Would you two idiots shut up?! We need to get out of here before we get crushed to death!", Leonard shouted at his two friends.

" I really don't like the sound of that Leonard and being in here is really freaking me out with all the germs we're being exposed to!", Sheldon shouted.

" Sheldon zip it!", Leonard shouted.

" Leonard!", Penny shouted.

" What Penny?!", Leonard shouted.

" Shut your d*mn mouth!", Penny shouted.

" Penny not in front our daughter!", Leonard shouted.

" Leonard shut up!", Amy shouted. As they all pushed on the walls trying to push them back the teens started to cry thinking that this was the end of all of their lives.

" You were the best boyfriend I could ever have Correy!", Marissa cried as she held her boyfriend's hand staring into his eyes.

" You were the only one for me Marissa and I'll never forget you no matter where we end up!", Correy cried as he held his girlfriend's hand staring into her eyes as well.

" Oh just kiss me!", Marissa cried as she pulled Correy in for a long emotional kiss. Nelson did the same thing with Samantha as well as Matteron, Nova and their boyfriends too. But just before they all became squished together the entire facility went pitch black and the walls stopped moving.

" It stopped! We're alive!", Howard exclaimed as the whole gang erupted in cheers.

" How did this happen?!", Nova exclaimed as the gang heard banging noises coming from outside the door. The door was kicked open and a voice said with an Indian accent, "Seriously I come all the way from India just rescue my brother and my friends from being killed." The adults immediately recognized the voice. It was Raj's sister Priya Koothrappali! She was holding a pair of wire cutters in her hand.

" Priya!", they exclaimed.

" Well don't just stand there. Come on let's go.", Priya said as the gang bolted out the door but before they could leave Dr. Johnson somehow restored the power and got in their way.

" Not so fast where do you think you're going?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" We were just leaving.", Priya said.

" You're not going anywhere and who are you?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Priya Koothrappali!", Priya said.

" What?! You're related to this astrophysicist?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Yeah dude she's my sister! So back off!", Raj shouted.

" Shut your mouth Rajesh!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Don't yell at my brother.", Priya said.

" Shut your mouth Priya!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he got up in Priya's face.

" GET HIM!", Matteron shouted as her and her friends ganged up on the mad scientist beating him to the floor. Clyde and Dr. Johnson's agents tried to interfere but got scared out of the facility by the teens. The four boys then pinned the scientist to the wall and Matteron got up in his face shouting, " You're outnumbered Dr. Psychoface!"

" It's Dr. Johnson! How many do I have to tell you that?!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he struggled to get away.

" You can keep saying it buckethead but we'll call you whatever we want!", Nova shouted.

" Good one Hofstadter!", Matteron exclaimed.

" Thanks Fowler-Cooper!", Nova exclaimed as the two girls fist bumped each other.

" What?! Sheldon and Leonard have daughters and you never told me about this?!", Priya shockingly asked as she stared at Raj.

" I'm sorry, it never came up! I can not talk to women!", Raj exclaimed.

" Shut up! No one cares about your women problems you pathetic Indian astrophysicist!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Shut up! You're gonna pay for trying to kill us!", Samantha shouted.

" Oh yeah?! Well how do you propose to do that?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" It's a bird, it's a plane, it's what's gonna make you go insane!", Matteron shouted at the top of her lungs as three girls jumped down from the catwalk out of three different corners, running toward her and stood beside her with their arms crossed in front of them.

" Hello daddy!", the girls angrily shouted.

" Rylie, Julya and Cisilyee what are you doing?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" We're sick of you treating us like crap! So we want you out of our life!", Julya shouted as her sisters agreed with her.

" How dare you form an alliance with them! I am your father! How could you betray me like that?!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" Just shut up daddy!", Cisilyee shouted.

" You're gonna pay for turning my daughters against me Fowler-Cooper!", Dr. Johnson shouted.

" I don't think so Dr. Johnson! Rylie, Julya, Cisilyee?! Would you mind throwing your psycho father out into the street?!", Matteron said with a smirk on her face. The triplets cracked their knuckles and said, "With pleasure Matty!" with smirks on their faces and grabbed their father by his shirt collar. Julya opened the door and as Cisilyee was holding onto their father's arms Rylie picked up a two by four and shouted, " Beat it old man!" as she whacked her father out the door.

" Rylie!", Dr. Johnson shouted as he found himself surrounded by the Pasadena Police. He was arrested again and taken to a high maximum security prison along with his agents and Clyde. The gang celebrated. But unfortunately Dr. Johnson vowed that he was still not going to give up.

Dun dun dun! To be continued...


End file.
